Two Broken Hearts
by PrincessAle
Summary: Bonnie Bennett had always dreamt about Love, but once an event changes her life she decides to close her heart, she wont fall in love because Love hurts. This will intrigue Damon and while he is trying to show her that love isn't as bad as she thinks he will fall in love with her. how will this play out since their love can't be?
1. Doll

Love, what is love? Simple, what her parents felt for each other, Bonnie never had to wonder what love was because she always saw it in their eyes everytime they stared at each other.  
She wished to have that kind of love someday, she wished to be able to experience it first hand someday, but everything changed when Abby, her mother died, she saw how much her father suffered and she felt pain in her heart she was only 8.

Rudy, Her father was never the same. he was cold, he stopped being the happy dad that she loved, and he turn into the kind of dad that works and works and works. He changed, Bonnie wondered if at some point this would change, she missed her mom so much but at this point she felt like when she lost her mother in a way she lost her father too, now she was feeling so alone, but hey, there is always a light in the darkness, right? And that light was called Grams, okay it wasn't literally, her name was Sheila, but Bonnie called her Grams, she was the best Grandmother ever that is how Bonnie felt about her Grams, so now in Bonnie's life she had his father and Grams but one night while she was at Caroline's, her best friend, she got the worst news ever, her father had have an accident and ...he was dead, Bonnie had tears Rolling down her cheeks and she wondered what have she done to deserve all this. After all she was only 14.

A month passed and now Bon only had her Grams, this was hard for Sheila, she loved her with all her heart, but now, she was afraid of what could happen to Bonnie, she prayed every night to have a little more of time in this place called earth, because she was too worried about what could happen if Bonnie loses her too and most of all, who would take care of her, Bonnie Bennett was just a kid, she was still in highschool, so Sheila prayed and prayed, she wanted to believe God would hear her and Do as she begged, after all Sheila just was asking for Bonnie's well. And probably because of it God heard her.

It was Bonnie's sweet sixteen and Caroline had planned a Big Party at Bonnie's, Grams had helped to keep it as a secret so when Bonnie arrived she got really surprised.

"SURPRISE!"

the amount of people screamed and she smiled, this was so out of the blue, sure it was her birthday but she had never thought about someone planning a surprise party for her, but as she saw Caroline's proud expression and Her Grams teary eyes Bonnie discovered the Surprise Party planners.

"You guys, thank you so much" she said walking towards the guests, some of them hugged her, the ones who were closer to her

"Hey you better enjoy it, you deserve to party hard,Bon" Tyler said smiling at Bonnie and she nodded, the next to talk was her blondie friend

"Yeah Bonnie you better shake that ass... Awesome body" Caroline said remembering Bonnie's Grams was still standing by her side, Caroline blushed and hurried to hug Bonnie "oh my god! I'm so embarrassed" Caroline whispered to Bonnie as they were hugging  
"Relax, I don't think she noticed" Bonnie lied smiling

"well I'll go for some drinks" Care said and run as far away as she could be from Grams, Tyler chuckled noticing it, but now was Bonnie-Grams time, Bonnie hugged her Grams with a thankful smile

"Thank you, Grams, this looks so cool, I love you" the curly birthday girl said and Grams smiled "thank you my dear, but who worked the hardest was that blond friend of yours" she said with a sweet smile and Bonnie hugged her again.

The party seemed really good and almost every person of her grade was there after all Caroline was the most popular girl of High School, so who wouldn't go to one of her parties? Though this wasn't just for Caroline's good reputation at partying, Bonnie was the prittiest girl in Mystic Falls High, both Care and Bon were Cheerleaders and we know what that means, plenty of boys were always after them, While Caroline enjoyed the attention Bonnie was more reserved, yeah, both beauties were pretty different but anyways they were Bff since 6th grade, Bon and Care were a team, they and Ty, Tyler was their man bestie, he was such a dick the first time they met but first impressions aren't always right so once the girls knew him better they became a team they became "B.T.C" at first this just meant their initials but a year ago it turned into "Better than cum" Bonnie hated what Tyler and Care had done but oh well...

 _1 year ago_

 _"What about 'Better than cum' "_  
 _Tyler said and couldn't help but laugh, they had been wondering how to call their little gang and right now they were in a rain of ideas._

 _Caroline immediately loved Tyler's idea and laughed_

 _"Oh my God! No! Ew! It's a big no!" Bonnie had said determined, that name sucked ass_

 _"Come on Bon, is fun! Plus we are better than cum" Caroline said laughing so hard that some of the nearest guys started to stare at the group, they were on break at the School_

 _"Caroline are you serious!" Bonnie was blushing and covering her face at this point_

 _"Bon, is not that bad and in some years you gonna laugh about this" Tyler said winking at the little judgy girl_

 _"Yeah Bon, Don't make us vote...because I think we are majority" Caroline said giggling_

 _"Okay okay, whatever but I'll Call us B.T.C" Bon declared_

 _"It's fine" both Care and Tyler said and then the three of them laughed_

Tyler appeared from behind Bon with some cups of what he called 'Care's crazy mix' "So what about drinking some and then dancing with me?" Tyler asked with a smirk on his handsome face, Bonnie nodded at him and drink it bottom up

"oh my god! Tyler! This was really hard!" Bonnie said coughing a little

"Sorry Bons maybe Care went to hard on her 'losing up Bon' mission" Ty teased and Bonnie flashed a fake smile

"I don't need to lose it up, Ty, I'm fine" Bonnie said but Tyler wasn't that sure about it

"Really Bon?, Because I see Jeremy sitting there all by himself when everyone at this party knows he likes you" Bonnie rolled her eyes "no, Don't roll those greeny eyes, go with him, have fun, Bon, when I say everyone knows about his feelings towards you I mean it. even Grams asked why weren't you dancing with him" Tyler teased Even when it was truth

"Shut up" Bonnie answered as they keep dancing "maybe I'll dance with him but not now, maybe later"

Tyler nodded and respected her decision after all he was enjoying himself dancing with his birthday bestie.

Time flies when you are having fun and because of this the party people didn't noticed it was already midnight, Tyler was drunk and Care too, some others were still dancing and a few couples were making out, Grams went to sleep at 10 pm, she trusted Bonnie.

Now was 12:15 and Bonnie decided to take a breath, it was late and she probably shouldn't be going out alone but she just wanted fresh air so she walked out from her own house and went to the street, everything was quiet, sure she still heard the music coming from her party but she walked down the street, once she saw the beautiful sky, the moon and starts she felt emotional, the party was a success, she had fun and obviously she was so grateful to her friends and Grams but something was missing and that was her parents, 8 years from when she lost her mother and 4 from when she lost her father, she missed them so much.

"I wish you guys were here" she said looking at the beautiful night sky

"sometimes I wonder how it would be if you were still here...I'm 16 now" she smiled a sad smile "I miss you both" she was so into her thoughts and didn't realise there was a car beside her, she got a little scare before the young man smiled.

"Hey, uh... Don't mean to scare you, but ...this is embarrassing, but I got lost" he said from his car "I'm looking, for this address" he handed her the paper with the address in it "My name is Stefan Salvatore and I'm new in town so, I'm looking for my brother's house, sure I should call him but he would never let me forget how I got lost" he said chuckling "please some help for the new guy" he said with the nicest smile that Bonnie had ever seen and he looked so handsome.

"Well it's some streets down, just go straight till you see the library and then turn left then 2 blocks more and turn right , you'll see it, is the 'mansion' " she said and quickly blushed

" 'the mansion'?" Stefan asked arching an eyebrow. 'the mansion' was the way the teens of the town called that house, the reason was because it was HUGE everyone in town wondered who lived in there but no one knew because it always seemed alone.

"Well long story" she said waving a hand he arched his brown at it.

"It's a nickname, because well, it's pretty big, tho I've never seen someone in there, is your brother even in town?" She asked smiling

"No, he isn't but he'll be, I'm now changing into Mystic High and well my parents told him he needed to come here to take an eye on me, I don't need him , tho" he smirked at the pretty girl

"Oh wow, I go to that High!" Bon said way too excited

"Bon, what are you doi ...is everything okay?" Jer asked as he finally found Bonnie talking with a stranger who was in a car and all this happening at midnight, he was worried

"Yeah, he is ... Stefan and is looking for the mansion" damn it, she thought, she had said it again, Stefan chuckled

"Yeah, she was just helping me, man, don't get jealous, your girlfriend here helped me" he looked at Bonnie " now I'll see ya on Monday, Bonnie...nice name" and with that he started his car and went to his house.

"She is not my girlfriend" he shouted getting a little awkward he didn't want to be too obvious about his feelings, little he knew.

"Why would have he thought I was your boyfriend , right?"

Bonnie side eyed him "I have no idea" they both walked to Bon's house 

* * *

It was Sunday morning and Grams awoke for the after party, not the cool one but the messy one, she sighed, 'I'll let Bonnie sleep a little more, she'll need to be well rested because she'll be cleaning this mess' is what Sheila's thought to herself and it was truth Bonnie cleaned by herself all the house and wondered if partying was even that worth it because, this sucked, but yeah, the party was worthy, she had have so much fun and she would always remember this nice surprise, a few hours later Care knocked at her door, Grams had let her in and the blondie girl hurried to Bonnie's room

"So how does it feel to be 16?"

"Care you are already 16" Bonnie said chuckling

"I know but I guess is different for each people" Bonnie shook her head smiling sometimes her friend was so weird

"I'm okay and before you ask no, I didn't get to dance with Jeremy" Bonnie could see how her friends' brows frowned

"And why not exactly?" She asked

"Care, I'm not interested, I'm not even looking for a guy, I just want to get good grades and maybe latter worried about a college" Caroline rolled her eyes

"Bon next year we are senior! Senior! And you've never had a boyfriend let alone a kiss!, Bon I just want you to experience this things while you still have time" Caroline explained herself

"Oh, God, Didn't know I was dying" Bon replied with a fake worry

"Bon" Caroline giggled "you know what I mean"

Bon nodded, she indeed knew what Caroline meant but she didn't feel ready, she didn't even want to think about loving someone else. LOVE, was she even sure she would love her first boyfriend? no, probably at her age she wouldn't get to love her first boyfriend but she wasn't a player either so in her mind if she wasn't looking for love then what was the point of being in a relationship?

The day went off, Caroline and Bonnie discussed about gossips and how waisted Tyler ended up last night, laughs clouded the youngest Bennett room and that warmed Sheila's heart.

* * *

New Day new boy, it was the theme of the day because everyone was talking about the new 'hottie' everyone but Bonnie, she already new Stefan, well didn't exactly know but, it wasn't a surprise to see him at the school.

Caroline was already drooling and Tyler rolling his eyes

"He's not even that hot"

"What? are you blind? he is the most handsome guy ever, he could be an actor!" Caroline said bitting her lower lip

"I could be an actor too" and well Tyler could, he was really handsome too, but Caroline was just too busy fixing her hair because Stefan was walking to where she was standing

"Hey, uhh, my name is Stefan Salvatore and, this is my first day of school" he said with a nice smile

"Yeah" Caroline hated herself because the only thing her tongue get to say was 'yeah'

"Well, you guys, where is History with Daniels?"

"Oh me and Bon, we have that one, he is such a bore" Tyler said and his comment came too friendly, Tyler hated himself at the moment

"Oh, cool, uh what's your name?"

"Caroline" Care blushed like a tomato, she had spoken too son, damn it

"Well she is Caroline, my name is Tyler" Stefan extended his hand and Tyler shook it, hey after all this dude wasn't that bad Tyler thought. 

* * *

Bonnie was at History waiting for Tyler and all the comments she could hear were about Stefan, Bonnie giggled, once Tyler waved at Bonnie the girls stopped their girly talk because walking behind him was Stefan.

Stefan smiled "hey we meeting again, a destiny call?" He teased and all the girls were shocked, Tyler slightly frowned

"You guys know each other?" They both nodded

"She helped me with some indications to get to my home ...sounds like I'm a dumb but ...I'm not" he laughed and Bonnie explained

"Stefan is new in town ,tho he lives at the ma.. at the big house we all know but as he has never been here he didn't know how to get there"

"What big house? ...the mansion?! Bro! You live at the mansion?!" Okay at this point Tyler was starting to love this guy "imagine all the parties!"

Stefan laughed and nodded "yeah Bonnie fill me in about how my house is known as 'the mansion' tho is not that big, anyways about parties I don't know I got a grumpy big brother he probably won't let me throw a party" Tyler sighed "but hey, I'll try man" Stefan smiled and patted Tyler's shoulder, this was the start of a Brotp Bonnie thought.

Caroline was so jealous, Bon apparently knew Stefan and now Stefan was talking with Tyler and Bonnie on Break, but, why was she jealous? If Stefan get in the group she would have more chances to know him, she just hoped Bon wouldn't be interested in him.

"Hey, Math sucks" Caroline said sitting beside Bon infront of Stefan and Tyler

"That bad?" Tyler asked and Caroline nodded

"I have a test this Friday and I have no idea what I'm gonna do, I mean I want to be a journalist, I don't need maths!" She said resting her head on her hands

"Hey, is not that bad, I can help, if you want" Stefan said and Caroline thought she was dreaming

"You ...are you good in math?" Stefan nodded and she smiled big

"Awesome today after school?!" She asked He agreed and Caroline was already planning how to go dressed when Tyler interrupt

"Can I go too? Mom keeps telling me how much I need a math teacher" Stefan nodded and Caroline sighed, she literally wanted to kill Tyler

"Hey Bon you can come too" Stefan told her, but once Bonnie said she couldn't, Care felt like she needed to find a way to stop Tyler from going. Sadly for her she didn't find a way. 

* * *

Sheila asked Bon to go for some burgers and sodas to the Grill, she couldn't cook anything so she called Bon telling her to bring some food, Bonnie did as Grams told her and she waited for the food, once she got it she placed it on the passenger seat and she drove her car, today was going a well, Stefan was a good guy and she already could tell Tyler was liking him but what it was getting obvious was that Caroline had a crush on Stefan, maybe it wasn't that obvious but as Bonnie knew Caroline really good, well she could tell, as the light turned red she turned her radio on and was playing 'where have you been' by Rihanna she loved that song , the light turned green and she started to drive but seconds later she had to stop as fast as she could since an idiot had passed his red light and they almost had Crashed Bonnie, was furious.

"Hey idiot, red is stop, green is move, that simple!" Bonnie shouted getting out of her car and he turned his face to stare at her once she was by his window

"Doll, calm down, no one is dead" he answered from his car taking his black sunglasses off

'no one is dead' this touched old wounds for Bonnie since her father had died in an accident for some idiot like this one in front of her, but, Who was this? She have never seen him in town before.

"Don't call me a Doll, and we are lucky we didn't crash! Next time be more responsible, innocent people die for people like you!" She said frowning at him, she was really angry.

"Hey relax, plus, I wouldn't mind crashing with you" the shameless stranger said with a dirty smirk and that was enough

"Idiot"

"Doll" and before she could say something else he drove away, who the hell was this idiot? The Idiot had pretty eyes, but was an idiot anyways she thought to herself.


	2. Damon

"Bonnie today we have Cheerleaders practice but I'll go to Stefan's so you'll be the leader today" Caroline said as she put some lipstick on her lips looking into the mirror.

"Wait, you wont stay?" Bonnie said as she washed her hands

"No, tomorrow is my test and Stefan is really good, I'm finally understanding things" she said smiling and looking to her best friend through the mirror

"Uh.., well sure I'll be the leader then"

And she knew the squad wouldn't mind, Caroline was the leader but she was so harsh sometimes, being completely honest the squad loved when Bon was in charge but they couldn't just kick Care out because thanks to her they had won plenty of competitions, so Care was still the leader. Caroline and Bonnie were like the bad and good cops, they were a team and both were needed to get to success and because of it the squad always would support them.

* * *

This town was so... Boring. Damon thought. He was used to the city and he actually loved city, but after the last events he had decided that he needed a change and sure Mystic Falls was a change, when he told his parents he would be leaving city they had asked him to take Stefan with him.

Lily and Giuseppe Salvatore were nice millionaires, they gave their sons all what they needed from a pen to write to a house on the beach because they loved the sea.

Giuseppe hadn't have a good childhood his parents were poor and couldn't give him all what he needed but he dreamt and he dreamt big, he wanted to be 'the man' 'the boss' someday and he knew that if he wanted all those dreams to come true he would need to work his ass off and he did.

He was a business man now and he traveled the world for work and pleasure. In College he met Lily, she was a pretty and smart girl, who was studying marketing, they had dated in college but they have realised they needed to focus to made their dream come true, so they broke up.

Little they knew they were the definition of 'Fate' because one Day while Giuseppe was on New York looking for some way of publicity for his company he found her, she was now on the top ten, and when they had realised how close they were to their dreams they decide to celebrate it by getting engaged, they had something called true love, because since that day till now they worked as a team and nothing could ever stop them.

But what their skills in business overshadows their skills on parenthood, sure they had their family travels every year in summer time but in fall, winter and spring, they were 'too busy' so when they heard that Damon were taking a year away the City/working for his father in the Salvatore empire, they asked him to look for Stefan and take him with him to wherever he was going and Damon did it.

Damon loved his parents after all he knew all what he had was because of them because come on, he was a 22 year old man with houses, a car and all this on his name. He worked for his father and he really did his best because he wanted to feel like he deserved what he had, he wanted to feel like he in a way was earning it, but it was obvious his paydays were bigger because his last name was the same as the owner of the company, this just give Damon more reasons to work hard, he didn't want to look like the rich kid, he didn't want to live overshadowed by his dad, indeed he wanted to make his own thing someday, he was already planning things when ...well SHE happened, he wondered why? Why that had happened to him, but he shook his head he didn't want to think about it at the moment.

But something was for sure he wouldn't make that mistake ever again.

"I'm home, Tyler and Caroline are here too" Damon could hear Stefan's voice shouting from the first floor so Damon decided to go downstairs.

Caroline was shocked the first time she saw Damon, how this two brothers could be this perfect? Were they actors undercover? She didn't know but she loved to stare at them they were eye candies but if she needed to pick she would pick Stefan, because he seemed nicer and well Damon was 22.

"Hey Stef, Quarterback, blondie" he said teasing with them

"I'm Caroline" she said frustrated , since the day he saw her he was calling her that

"Damon, don't bother us, we gonna be studying" Stefan said as the gang walked to the library

"Sure" Damon nodded and decided to take a ride around this boring town.

* * *

"Sarah that mortal was perfect! I think the crowd will love it" Bonnie said smiling at Sarah, one of the other Cheerleaders "okay guys, that's all for today, go and do your homework!" She giggled and the girls started to walk to the parking, she did the same. she walked to her car and get inside seconds later she was going to her house, she wondered if she should have accepted Stefan's invitation about the free Math classes after all she wasn't that good in it but at least she was better than Caroline , she giggled at her own mean thought and a whistle cought her attention.

"Wow, Doll, Didn't know you were a cheerleader" Bonnie was shocked the idiot Camaro driver was now next to her Prius and both of them were waiting for the light to turn green

"Oh, is you, Glad you finally get that red is stop" she said with a sarcastic tone, as she looked at his handsome face, sadly he was an idiot, she didn't like how he always was calling her a doll

"Oh I surely learned, Doll, maybe now is my turn to teach you some things" he wiggled his brows and she lose it

"Dude I'm in highschool, I'm a junior how old are you 30?!" Bonnie exaggerated, obviously he wasn't 30 he probably was 21, 22 but still!

He couldn't help but Chuckle and pretend to be hurt

"wow, that old you think I am? Doll, I'm not"

"Stop calling me a doll!"

"Then tell me your name" he said smirking but the light turned green and Bonnie took advantage of it and drove far away from there, in a way she thought he would follow her but for her surprise he didn't and by her biggest surprise she felt disappointed.

* * *

It was Friday and the school was finally over so students were hanging out and exiting the Mystic High School.

"Oh my God! I think I nailed it guys! I feel I got an A!" Caroline said with the biggest smile ever "thank you so much Stefan!"

"You are welcome Caroline, we should celebrate" Stefan said looking at the gang and all they nodded

"Okay where can we go?" Bon asked

"I think I know where, plus is a place you'd never been before" Stefan said and Caroline and Tyler exchanged an excited look

"The mansion" they said and Bonnie laughed

* * *

The Mansion it was exactly how she always had pictured but better, this place was huge and so beautiful, Stefan had a pool, a cinema room and a library that put to shame the little one she had at home, but the Mansion seemed too big for just Stefan and his brother. Bonnie hadn't meet Stefan's brother yet, but she knew his name was Damon, weird name she thought but she hoped him to be as nice as Stefan.

Right now all they were at the backyard watching the sunset, Bonnie was shocked of how many times have she imagined to walk into this enormous house and now she was here with her old friends and her new one, this was just too good, she felt like she could get used to this when suddenly she heard steps coming from the house.

"I think Damon is here" Stefan said and stood up to go and greet him

"Tell him to come here and hang with the cool guys" Tyler said, but he was actually joking, he knew Damon see all of them as kids, Stefan just nodded.

Caroline was quiet for a horrible amount of time now and Tyler got worried

"Hey is something wrong Care?" He asked as he turned to face her

"No, is just ...I was wondering if Stefan would ever accept to have a date with me" Caroline said out of the blue and Bonnie blinked

"What? Care, you sure?" Bonnie was all in about feminism and take the first step but she just wanted to be sure Stefan Wouldn't hurt her best friend

"What? Are you interested in him Bonnie?" Caroline shoot and Bonnie's eyes went wide, Bonnie could admit that Stefan was really handsome, the first time she saw him she was impressed but she wasn't looking for a guy at the moment and being completely honest maybe never, Caroline knew about this so this really disconcerted her.

"Caroline...what?" Bonnie answered but Stefan was back so the conversation got interrupted and this made things worst , Bonnie was completely shocked that Caroline had thought she could be interested in Stefan so she needed some time alone. "Stefan where is the bathroom" Bonnie asked and Stefan guide her, leaving with her.

"Caroline, are you really that into Stefan?" Tyler asked slightly frowning his brows, he really cared about Caroline and hurt him to see her like this "I mean, Caroline you are gorgeous, I think if you ask him he would be dumb to say no to you".

Tyler tried to cheer her up but Caroline didn't pay attention, her mind was at her worst, Bonnie hadn't answer her question, she didn't say no an while she Didn't say yes either ,it really shook Caroline the idea that maybe Bonnie could be her competition, she didn't want to neither feel or think this way, but she couldn't help herself, she wanted Stefan!

"Hey, who wants more beer?" Stefan asked coming with a beer in each hand, Caroline immediately said 'me' and Tyler smiled once Stefan handed him the other bottle, Tyler would need this drink after all for a weird reason he was feeling heart broken.

* * *

How could Caroline doubt of her? How could she think she was into Stefan? Wasn't Caroline the one hanging up with Stefan everyday after school with him because of Maths? ,Bonnie rolled her eyes as she stared at herself in the mirror, she was in the mansion the coolest house in town and for some silly reason she was hiding in the bathroom, sure it was a beautiful bathroom but wasn't the point, she hated this, she hated that Caroline had reacted that way after all Bonnie just wanted to be sure she Wouldn't get hurt but Caroline hadn't seen it that way.

Bonnie took a deep breath and decided to go back to their friends, she was downstairs when she smelled the best dinner smell she had ever smelt , she guessed Stefan's brother, Damon, was probably cooking but she didn't want to interrupt so she tried to stop her feet, but her stomach was betraying her and she found herself at the kitchen, Damn the kitchen was huge and Damon was looking for something in the fridge so she didn't see him.

"Hey this smells really good" she said with a nice smile, she thought that maybe if she was nice he would give her some, she was starving.

Damon stood up as he heard a voice that for some weird reason it sounded familiar but it wasn't from the blondie friend of Stefan and he was damn sure it couldn't be the Quarterback, he was trying to remember when he had heard that voice when he turned to face the young girl who was standing at the kitchen's entrance, yup, she had recognized him because she had a terrified look in her beautiful green eyes and for some odd reason this made him smirk.

"Hey there doll"

* * *

Tyler hated this situation, he hated how Caroline was talking to Stefan but above all he hated that she wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying, no matter how smart was his reply or how funny his joke was she had only eyes and ears for Stefan and Tyler was tired.

Yeah Stefan was a good man, he had money and he wasn't the typical rich kid he was pretty humble and always trying to be good and do good and for that Tyler respected him, actually even tho Tyler at first sight hated him now he actually liked him a lot because since their History class they had hit it off and had a great time, Stefan actually had asked him if he could be part of the Football team and this just made Tyler so happy because let's face it even when Caroline and Bonnie were awesome he needed some men's time and Stefan was perfect for it, but now everything was going to the trash because Tyler was starting to feel like he wouldn't be able to see how Caroline shamelessly flirted with him.

Tyler wondered why was he so jealous, Caroline was just his friend, right? For some weird reason he couldn't answer that simple question and because of it he opened other beer and drank a sip of it but suddenly stopped when he heard some shouts coming from inside.

"Is that Bonnie?" Tyler asked and Stefan felt cold when he heard his Brother's voice shouting back the three friends hurried to the kitchen.

* * *

Bonnie was probably having a nightmare, sure, it had to be, there was no way Stefan Goody Salvatore could be related to Damon Idiot Salvatore, once He saw her the first thing he had done was call her a doll and that made her feel like burning inside she hated how cocky he was, it was annoying but thing went from bad to worst when she had offered to start all over and well try to be friends just for him to answer he wasn't into playing barbie or tea cups, she understood he was implying she was like a kid for him so she rolled her eyes and was ready to walk away when he suddenly stared at her butt and had made a comment about it.

"What is going on here" Stefan asked worried about Bonnie but now he was totally confuse Bonnie had flour all over her , from head to the middle and Damon had some hot sauce in his T-shirt.

"Your brother is an ass! How can you two be related? makes no sense!" The pretty short girl had answered crossing her arms

"Me an ass?! You throw hot sauce at me!, tho I know it was your desperate attempt to find a way to make me take my shirt off" he said wiggling his brows as he started to take off his T-shirt, the hot sauce was really hot after all.

"Shut up! Stefan you see! Oh my god! What are you doing?!" Bon was tired of him and she hated herself because now she was blushing like a tomato, Damon really had a nice body, asshole, She thought to herself and Stefan had his 'I'm done with this shit already' face.

"What happened why are you both all dirty?" Tyler asked chuckling because well the imagine it was really funny

"She got mad because I said her ass was fine as hell" Damon said like it was nothing but Bonnie was blushing and throwing darts to him with her stare.

"He said I had an illigal great ass! Who says such a things!" Stefan at this point was shooking his head at his brother, while Tyler was laughing his ass off but Caroline was awfully quiet

"Well that doesn't explain why you both are covered by... Is that fluor Bonnie?" Tyler teased and she stared at him

"Because I call him an idiot and he said and I quote 'no one calls me an idiot under my roof' so he throw me the flour!" Bonnie explained as she frowned at Damon, Damon just chuckled

"Well you aren't a saint either, Doll, you throw me the hot sauce, so now that you have me without my t-shirt I guess you are happy" Damon teased, he liked to see that little girl all bothered

Caroline was a little too drunk, she had being drinking and drinking to finaly feel brave enough to ask Stefan out , but what she hadn't realise is that they haven't eaten much, and that mix of things only lead to one thing.

Throw up.

Everyone went shocked and the Attention went from Damon and Bonnie to Caroline, once Caroline was done Tyler helped her but Caroline was feeling too embarrassed to stay in there so she walked out of the kitchen, Bonnie followed Tyler and Caroline.

"You are really good picking your friends, huh Stefan?" Damon teased and Stefan just shook his head.

"Damon, shut up" he asked him "now clean all this and cover yourself no one wants to see your body" Stefan said chuckling

"What?!" Damon shout but Stefan was already following his friends "you owe me Bro!" Damon shouted again but chuckled.

Something was for sure from Stefan's friends his favorite was Doll, or as the Quarterback had called her 'Bonnie', what a lovely name he thought to himself.


	3. Love Hurts

**Thank you guys for the reviews and faves and all that , is so so awesome! anyways new chap hope you enjoy !**

Caroline and Bonnie talked after the incident at the Boarding house and things were explained, things were back to normal between them, Sure Caroline had accepted that at first she was worried Bonnie would be interested in Stefan, but once Bonnie said she wasn't, Caroline felt better and both best friends hugged.

Bonnie even said that Caroline and Stefan would make a beautiful couple but as much as Caroline agreed with that, she was feeling like she didn't want to see Stefan ever again.

It was a week from the incident and Caroline was avoiding Stefan like the pleague, she didn't want to see him anymore, for God's sake! She had threw up in his house! How could she be able to ever face him again? Being honest she wouldn't so she decide to put her crush aside and just walk away from that love story, now she just wanted to know nothing about Stefan Salvatore. She was lying to herself.

"Caroline hey!" It was Stefan the one shouting her name she recognized his voice so she just hurried in the opposite way, she wouldn't talk to him, the poor guy had to clean her mess...or it was Damon? Who knows!

"Caroline! Wait!" He shouted again but the blonde Cheerleader was really fast and he lost her, he wondered how long would this take till she finally be over this, sure maybe this was a little embarrassing for her but it wasn't that bad, he sighed and just walked to his classroom.

Once there he wondered why Caroline was this ashamed?, After all they were teens throwing up was a normal thing in their lives so he really started to feel like maybe there was something more in it, but he couldn't put his finger on it, anyways his teacher had arrived and now he needed to pay attention. Stefan was such nerd, a hot nerd.

* * *

If Tyler had thought seeing Caroline flirt and talk to Stefan was bad enough well he surely didn't expect the girly talk , he didn't know how but now he was Caroline's shoulder to cry.

They were at the back of the Mystic Falls High School building sitting on the grass while Caroline talked and talked and talked about Stefan and how embarrassed she was, she Wouldn't try anything with him anymore she was over him, plus what imagine he could have of her?.

To this Tyler had mixed feelings, in a way he felt happy like he really liked the idea of Caroline getting over Stefan, but at the same time he felt wrong, why was he feeling happy when it was obvious his best friend was suffering? What was wrong with him? What was happening to him? He wondered.

"So, Do you think I should leave Stefan and avoid him?"

Caroline had asked and Tyler felt the impulse of saying 'yes look for someone else' but it was the best advice he could give her? It would be what Bonnie have said? Obviously no, so even when a part of him was hating himself for this he shook his head, he didn't know what was happening with him lately but he wouldn't let this weird feeling stop him from being a good friend to Caroline, her happiness was the most important thing.

"No, Care, look, I bet Stefan is over it so if you want to talk to him, do it, he's even been asking for you"

Tyler said and he could hear his own voice saying 'idiot Tyler idiot' but he had to, he wouldn't being an ass and take this from her, Stefan was actually asking for her ,he had been all the week asking why was she avoiding him and that he was trying to talk with her but nothing was working.

"Really Tyler? Stefan was asking for me?!"

Caroline smiled big and that broke and filled At the same time Tyler's heart, what wouldn't he do to be the one putting a smile like that on her face, he sighed and nodded at her, forcing himself to smile back at her, she stood up and told him she would go to look for Stefan and he smiled once again even when he was sad inside.

"Thank you Tyler you are the best!" She kissed his cheek and even though it was a little thing for Tyler meant the world and once she left he stayed there, on the grass with one hand over the place Caroline had kiss him.

"You are welcome" he said too late for her to hear it, but it didn't matter. He was glad he had helped her even when that meant his own bad.

* * *

"Hey Doll"

What was he doing here? Was Bonnie's first thought, this man was really annoying nothing alike Stefan, so she decided to act like she hadn't noticed him and keep walking. He followed her

" Hey Doll, Doll...Bonnie" he said as he grab her arm, nothing harsh just to let her know he wanted to talk to her.

Classes were over so he decided to pay a visit to his Bro and carry him home, though while he was in it waiting for Stefan he decided to bother the little doll a little, after all he liked their bickering.

"Hey, can we talk? Why are you running away?" He asked once she turned to face him, he could read in her face that she was bothered already so it was a mission accomplished but for some odd reason he wanted to stay there and keep talking with her.

"Talk about what? And why are you here? And Before you name Stefan ,no I haven't seen him, now can I go?" She asked arching a brown and even though he should leave her, he didn't, he really enjoyed their time

"Well I didn't come to this high school so, I have no idea where I can find Stefan, would you help me?" He asked with an innocent tone, but Bonnie knew him better.

"I think you can ask any other girl" she said and both of them turn to face little groups of girls who obviously were gossiping about him. He smirked at this and Bonnie rolled her eyes, it was obvious he enjoyed the attention.

"Come on, doll, I just trust you, I don't know what those girls would do to me, just look how they look at me" he teased and once again pretended to be an innocent man afraid of hot headed girls, Bonnie rolled her eyes again and decide to nod after all she was hating the Attention they both were gaining

* * *

Stefan was more than surprised when he heard Caroline calling his name, he had been trying to talk to her and reach her out but she was always avoiding him, ever since the incident in his house and it was a week from it so he wanted to let her know he was over it and had no problem with it, neither Damon so he really wanted to let things clear plus since she was avoiding him this meant she wouldn't sit with Tyler nor Bonnie at the table because well he was with them, Stefan as the gentleman he was had decided to sit in others tables so Caroline wouldn't need to stay alone but this wasn't how he wanted things to go, he liked this new gang, Tyler was his new best friend they had so much fun and Bonnie was an awesome friend, same for Caroline so it was hurting him to see things were playing out this way. So when Caroline called for him and asked if they could talk ,he had happily accepted and both of them walked to the bleachers.

Caroline was nervous that was an understatement, she was still feeling uncomfortable about the incident but if Stefan had been asking for her that meant he couldn't be angry so she felt like talking to him again but this time her nervousness wasn't just because her embarrassing moment, this time it was because she would finally admit to him how she feels, she would tell him how much she would love to have a date with him, because she considers that he is the best guy ever , so yeah Caroline was going for all or nothing.

"So, Caroline before anything I wanted to tell you that I'm so glad you have finally decide to talk to me, I mean I was missing to talk to you"

Stefan Said and Caroline could feel the butterflies going strong in her stomach, he had been missing their talks, she was feeling like flying, maybe she shouldn't have been this nervous! Maybe he was feeling the same all this entire time and maybe right now he would ask her to have a date or something. Caroline was more than excited.

"Stefan, I missed to talk to you too, I was so embarrassed because of the incident that night that I just couldn't see you in the face, I'm really sorry about that" she said blushing a little and he smiled, once he smiled Caroline felt like kissing him but she contained herself and just smiled back at him

"Oh, Caroline, that's in the past, Damon and I, we have no problem with you coming back to our home, seriously he knows that in this little amount of time you, Bonnie and Tyler have become my best friends and seriously Caroline I would love to return to that, so what do you say? Friends?"

Caroline felt like someone had ripped her heart out, how could she be this stupid? How? God! Minutes ago she was about to kiss him, how embarrassing! He would have laughed his ass off probably because of what an idiot she was, she started to blush and felt how the tears were about to roll down her cheeks so she quickly hugged him so he wouldn't noticed that she was crying

"Sure Stefan, I would love to go back to be friends, you meant a lot to me" she said forcing her voice to sound as normal as possible. He didn't noticed a thing he just hugged her back and smiled.

Stefan took this hug as if things were perfectly fine and he couldn't be happier, he really cared a lot for this blondie, she was like his best friend and the fact that things were okay meant a lot to him. Stefan was glad.

* * *

Bonnie and Damon were still looking for Stefan at first she thought they would find him in his classroom when he wasn't there they walked to his locker when he wasn't there either, they went to the library maybe he was staying to do some homework or looking for a book tho the Salvatore Library was pretty impressive so it wasn't a surprise when they didn't find him there either, where was Stefan Salvatore? Bonnie wondered still feeling a little awkward to be walking beside Damon, he wasn't being dirty or anything, maybe he wasn't because he couldn't they were in a high school, but the fact of knowing how his mind worked she was feeling uncomfortable, thanks god she wasn't wearing her Cheerleader uniform.

"So where do we go now?" He asked looking down at her, he was trying to not be a royal ass, but it was hard to not be when she was wearing such a jeans. 'Damon she probably is 16 could you please calm down' he said to himself not wanting to feel like a pervert.

"Uh...well today isn't a football practice day but maybe he is at the field" she said and he nodded walking beside her because behind her would be too tempting, he knew himself and he probably would say something about how cute ass she had. So he stayed beside her.

"You know, you seem like a nice girl, I'm sorry for being an ass the first time we met" he sincerely said

"The first time? And what about the Second ...and the third" she teased smirking and he chuckled. he liked her, he was older than her and still that didn't stop her from putting him on his place, she was brave and he respected that

"Well sorry about those times too" he said winking at her and she smiled, for the first time he got to see her smiling and he had to accept her smile was so much better that her ass, okay who said that? He shook his head "So Bonnie, what's your last name?" He asked and she turned to face him

"Oh wow I'm finally Bonnie, not 'Doll' anymore" she said teasing again and he smirked she was such a short girl but her attitude was the biggest.

"Well I can call you a Doll again if you miss it that much" he said smiling and she giggled that was another first that he was seeing, her giggle was so innocent, he loved it.

"Bennett, I'm Bonnie Bennett" she said and he smiled

"Beautiful name and last name for a beautiful girl" he said in flirty way and she got a little awkward again, he noticed it and tried to change the subject "hey I think there is a tall guy" he said pointing behind the bleachers

Both of them got a little surprised when this guy was kissing a blond girl, could he be Stefan? Bonnie wondered and Damon was feeling already proud of his brother, but they were still too far like to be sure if it was him, so they walked to see more clear, Could this two be Stefan and Caroline? Bonnie wondered.

* * *

When Caroline called Tyler he was already at home but nothing else was needed to say he changed into more decent clothes and drove to the Mystic High, apparently Caroline and Stefan had talked but things didn't go as planned.

Caroline had been so sure of herself that she was contemplating the idea of Kissing Stefan, but lucky wasn't her middle name and while she was day dreaming the idea of Stefan and she going out on dates, Stefan had let it very clear that he considerate her like a best friend , just like Bonnie, Caroline was heart broken but in a way she was glad she didn't have kiss him because if she had she would be right now fixing her papers for a translation she wouldn't be able to resist such thing.

When Tyler saw her her eyes were red and it was obvious she had been crying all this time, she walked towards his car and opened the door once there she hugged him and he felt like beating Stefan but right now the most important thing was to calm Caroline down and make her feel better so he drove her to her house, as Caroline's mother was the sheriff she Wouldn't be at home and they both would have time to talk.

Caroline said nothing while Tyler drove her home, she was so sad and heart broken she wondered to herself why she was never the one, why she always fell for the wrong guy? Was she that ugly? Or her personality just sucked? She had no idea and those thoughts weren't helping. She just wanted to go home and cry her eyes off, luckily it was Friday and she wouldn't have to go to School tomorrow because she wasn't feeling like waking up early she wanted to sleep and being alone, she just wanted for this day to end. Little she knew Tyler had no intention of leaving her alone, now more than ever he knew she needed someone by her side and he wouldn't leave her alone.

* * *

Yup those loving birds kissing and almost making out behind the bleacher weren't Stefan and Caroline but Matt and Rebekah, those two were that kind of couple that are together then break up then swear they hate each other but suddenly they are back and months later breaking up again, it was their thing.

"Wow, kissing behind the bleachers I kinda miss that rush"

Damon said teasing as Bonnie and him walked to the front door of the High school where his car was parking, they both had gave up, they had no idea where Stefan could be and after all he would know how to get to their home.

"Oh really? I bet you had a lot of action in High School" she answered with a little smirk

"Well, yeah I had, but trust me, boys are idiots dont get fooled" he said kidding and deep down wanting to know if she already had been fooled AKA if she had boyfriend.

"Nah, boys can't fool me, plus I'm not looking for a relationship" she said looking straight ahead and he frowned looking down at her

"That bad? What did your ex do?" He thought someone had hurt her for her to think that way

"I haven't had a boyfriend and as I said I'm not looking" this made him frown even harder ...then he got it or at least he thought he had.

"Ohhh, you like girls then, nothing wrong with that" he said but deep down he wanted to be wrong, lucky for him, he was.

His comment stopped her from her tracks, it wasn't the way he said it but does he really think she was lesbian just because she wasn't looking?

"No, I'm not lesbian, Damon, I just don't want to be in a relationship, that's it" she explained and walked again. He followed her.

"Why?" He asked as if it wasn't normal and in a way it wasn't when someone is a teenager well they are in the moment were they want to be in a relationship and if she wasn't hurt for someone then why was she so against to be in one? He wanted some explanations.

"What Do you want to know Damon? Why I don't want to be in a relationship? Why I'm not looking for a guy? Is that?"

Bonnie had asked and he nodded but in the exact moment when Bonnie was about to start talking Stefan waved at them, he was leaning over Damon's Camaro, waiting for his brother. He was surprised to see him walking out of his High School beside Bonnie, he knew Bonnie didn't like his brother and she had all the right, he knew how asshole his brother can be.

"Guys, hey I've been waiting for you Damon, I saw your car so I've been waiting, where were you?" He frowned slightly when he saw Damon had being all this time with Bonnie

"She was helping me to find you, The question is, where have you been?" Damon rolled his eyes and walked to the driver seat

Stefan took it as a rhetorical question so he didn't answer and just get inside of his brother's car "Bon want a ride?" Stefan asked since he saw her standing there but she shook her head she had her own car.

Damon smiled at her "Doll, thanks for everything, you still own me an explanation" he said about why was she so over relationships if she hasn't even experienced one.

"Maybe I'll tell you if you stop calling me a Doll" she said smiling back and with a smirk he got in his car , she lowered a little to wave at the Salvatores and both of them turned to see her, Stefan waved back and Damon mouthed 'Bye Doll' something that made her roll her eyes but smile at the same time and with nothing else to say or do Damon drove his car off of the High school front and to his house.

Bonnie walked to her car remembering their conversation if wasn't for Stefan she was about to tell Damon the real reason why she didn't want to open her heart she probably would have made a fool of herself because Damon wouldn't understand, he would just see her as a coward, she sighed and get inside of her car, anyways she didn't care this was the way she had decided to live her life and she wouldn't change it , maybe Damon wasn't as bad as she thought the first time she met him but that didn't mean all her thoughts are wrong, she knew that fall in love was a stupid jump into a pool full of pain and she wouldn't do such a thing, she didn't want to get hurt, no thanks, so she drove to her house with just one thought in mind.

'love hurts'


	4. Halloween: Exes and Chills

**So here is a new chapter, hope you enjoy!**

A month went by and today was Halloween Stefan had decided to throw a huge party because why not? And Damon hadn't objected because he knew Bonnie would be there, he didn't know how a month had passed by since they last talked about why that young girl was so anti relationships and he really wanted to know specially since she said it wasn't for a dicky ex then why Bonnie Bennett didn't want to experience love? He wondered while he felt like an idiot looking for the perfect Halloween costume, while he loved the idea of a bunch of girls in costumes he hated the idea of him in one, but anyways he tried to look for a good one.

Stefan was more than surprised when Damon accepted the idea of the Halloween party at their house, Damon loved parties he was a party man but at the same time he was a clean maniac he hated the mess of the after parties that's why he always attempts to parties he never throws them but for an odd reason this time was different and now he had decided that it was a good idea, Stefan was in cloud nine.

Now both Salvatore were looking for their costume and once Stefan said maybe they could be Bananas in Pyjamas Damon almost throw him out of the store

"Seriously, you'll go as a Super hero?"

Damon asked and Stefan nodded

"Yeah why not, Ladies love Super heroes" Stefan said smirking and Damon realized his young brother had a point

"Okay, okay, then maybe I'll be a super hero too" Stefan shrugged and kept looking for the right costume after all it was tonight and they waited till the last minute because they knew whatever they would chose they would be looking good,but Bananas in Pyjamas was a no.

* * *

Bonnie and Tyler have been trying to make Caroline go to the Halloween party. even when it was a month from her heartbreak she wasn't sure if she wanted to go to this party specially because was Stefan's.

Caroline had been trying to be diplomatic and more than all be a mature young woman, she stopped avoiding Stefan but she still tried to talk as little as she could with him because be friendzoned still hurts, Stefan surprisingly didn't notice this or if he did he didn't push things and little by little things were working better but Caroline wasn't feeling like going to this party, plus she didn't have a costume.

"Guys is too late, is tonight and I have no costume and I refuse to be the sad girl who goes without a costume" she explained as she curled into her sheets

"But Care without you we wont be able to be 'better than cum' " Tyler teased as he was sitting at the end of Care's bed and Caroline laughed "Come on, Caroline, come with us, I bet you'll have a fun"

Tyler really wanted Caroline to go because he hated the idea of everyone having fun but her.

"Care, is the Mansion! The mansion!" Bonnie said throwing her hands up like a lunatic "the mansion is throwing a party! How many times we've dream about such a thing!"

Bonnie asked her and she was right, while they grew up and became more social they wanted to partying more and they always waited for the moment someone would be brave enough to break into the Mansion and made the party of their lives, sadly no one was that brave nor that stupid so that never happened, but now, now it was a totally legal thing!

Caroline nodded, that was truth, was she really going to lose a Halloween Party at the Mansion?! Was she gone crazy?

"Oh my god! You guys opened my eyes! We need to go! We have to!" She said in all her bubbly glory and Bonnie and Tyler couldn't help but laugh, now the only problem was that Caroline had no costume.

"Well... Uh.. Caroline I'm going like gladiator, so not sure if my ideas would be of your style" Tyler said laughing

"I'm going like Catwoman" and with that Tyler almost choke in his soda "what?" Bonnie asked frowning slightly

"No no, don't take it the wrong way" Tyler explained "is just well is a pretty hot costume Bon" This just made things worst, Caroline thought.

"Oh so I'm not hot enough, Tyler?" Bonnie asked feeling a little upset

"No, God, Bonnie is not that, is just, I didn't think that would be your pick, tho, I'm already wanting to see you in it" he smirked and Caroline smacked his arm.

"Bon, you are hot as hell so, I bet you'll have all the stares on you" Caroline winked at her "now help me guys I need an awesome costume!"

Tyler smiled "This is a mission for Better than Cum"

Bonnie laughed "Tyler shut up! We are B.T.C!"

* * *

It was almost 6 pm and Caroline hadn't found the right costume yet, she was getting crazy, why nothing looked like 'perfect'

"Guys we have just 2 more hours till the party starts and I have no costume, maybe you guys should be going and get ready, I'll be going, I promise you guys, but if you don't go all we gonna be late"

Caroline was right, Bonnie thought, but she didn't want to leave her alone, Tyler neither, but after 10 minutes of discussion they realized they wouldn't get to no where so they went to their houses and Caroline kept looking for the perfect costume if that even existed.

Caroline wondered what would be Stefan wearing obviously she hated when her mind goes to those places, but she couldn't help, she was really crushed on him, she kept looking and looking till she finally saw one that she liked, while she was looking at herself in the mirror with the costume on she felt confidence, she knew she was looking good, so why Stefan didn't have eyes for her? Was he already crushed on someone else? Wasn't she his type? Does he have a type? Yup Caroline's mind was over thinking again, but she knew this wasn't that weird after all when you like someone this person clouds your mind so at one point she stopped caring and just wondered if at this party she would have a chance to at least have a dance with Stefan Salvatore.

* * *

9:00 pm

And Tyler was already at the party having a great time, he was dancing with Sarah one of the Cheerleaders, but he still wondered where Caroline and Bonnie were?

Stefan knocked at Damon's door, the party had started a hour ago and he was still in his room, he got worried because Damon seemed really interested in this party but now he was locked up in his room, he wondered what happened, his brother couldn't be taking this long to get ready.

"Hey Damon the party has started move your boring ass" he sighed when he didn't get an answer and just went downstairs

Bonnie arrived to the party and immediately all the stares were on her, she looked stunning dressed as Catwoman, Tyler almost was salivating

"Oh my god! Bonnie you surely look B.T.C!" Bonnie laughed as she knew what he meant and he hugged her "for a moment I thought you got lost what took you that much?" He asked

"Well Tyler I surely don't wake up like this" she answered but Tyler thought it was a lie, Bonnie was always gorgeous.

Stefan saw Tyler and Bonnie and walked to them

"Wow Bonnie, or should I call you Selena?" He teased and she smiled

"Well, look at you Thor" Bonnie giggled and Tyler smiled "I'm surrounded by handsome friends" she said now looking at how good Tyler looked in a Gladiator costume.

"So where is Caroline" Stefan asked

Both Bonnie and Tyler looked at each other, Bon thought Caroline would be here already apparently she wasn't and for a second they were afraid she wouldn't come but they felt how their smile grew when they saw Caroline dressed as Marilyn Monroe, Tyler was speechless at how beautiful She was looking.

"Wow, Caroline you look gorgeous" Tyler said and Stefan nodded

"Yeah, Caroline you wow" Stefan was so concentrated in Caroline that he didn't noticed he was staring

"Well thank you guys" she said smirking in character and suddenly forgot about everything when she saw Bonnie "oh my god! Bon you look so hot!"

"Well you are the epitome of sexy Care!" Bonnie said back and both of them smiled

"Stefan your party seems awesome, but let's have fun, right?!" Caroline asked

"Can I have this dance miss Monroe" Tyler asked as he held her hand she giggled and nodded

"I guess you get stuck with Thor" Stefan asked looking at Bonnie and she giggled dancing with him

* * *

Why? Why today? Why the hell has she texted him? Why? Hasn't she has done enough to him?. Damon wondered as he kept reading the text over and over again.

'I miss you, I love you I'm sorry'

Damon was mad with her and now more than ever, why was she like this, hasn't she hurt him enough?. He throw his phone to the bed and sat beside of it, he was so angry, Katherine Pierce has done it again, she had ruined his night, he sighed.

The first time he had heard about her was when he was driving and she had called him, he noticed her number popping into his phone that's the reason why he had passed that Red light and why he almost crash with Bonnie the first time they met.

This was totally unfair he has been waiting for this party but not just because he could drink some and dance some but because he would see Bonnie and maybe if he was lucky discover why she wasn't into relationships. But now after his ex's text he felt like he was by her side now. what was the point of relationships? You only get hurt and that isn't something he is looking forward ever again, he heard when Stefan came to knock at his door, but now he wasn't in the mood anymore, he had lost it the moment he read Katherine's text and he wondered why she still had that power over him.

"You should get over her, Damon" he said out loud , but could he be able to? He wasn't sure and he hated himself for it.

Now Bonnie would never see him with the costume he had decided to wear...she probably wouldn't have cared anyways, he decided to take a shower, he need it.

* * *

The party was a totally success, Caroline would had been envy if she wouldn't be having as much fun as she was , every guy was asking her to dance and she was feeling really good, but for some odd reason Tyler hadn't leave her side , they had been dancing from the moment she had arrived at the party and even tho this fact had saved her from dancing with some guys she didn't like nor wanted to at this point was turning to be weird. Was he feeling like he needed to dance with her?

"Tyler, is enough, I know, I'm Marilyn, but I don't need you as my Bodyguard" she said with a nice smile "if you want you can go and dance with some other girls" she encourage him, because she didn't want to feel like she was the reason why he didn't had fun in this awesome party.

"I'm fine Care, seriously, unless, you don't feel like dancing with me anymore" he said and he was afraid she maybe would say she was tired of him, but for his own surprise she shook her head

"No, Ty, I'm having the time of my life, plus, you are a really good dancer" she said and she meant it, she was actually having a great time but she couldn't help the thought of losing her chance to dance with Stefan

Tyler knew deep down she was just teasing but for some reason that little move of her brows sent chills all over his body. "Oh my God I love this song!" A new song has started and Caroline keep dancing with Tyler, and while for her this was just a dance with her best friend for Tyler this was so much more special, he started to wonder if he was starting to fall for his best friend...oh god, he was terrified.

* * *

"Tyler and Caroline had been dancing all night, huh?" Jeremy asked, coming with some shots to where Bonnie was sat "why isn't Catwoman dancing?" He asked as Bonnie hold the shot in her own hand.

"Well looks like everyone is too afraid to ask" she said smiling and he smirked

"Well I would love to dance with you"

Bonnie felt like in a way she owed him a dance, Tyler was right everyone in town knew Jeremy Gilbert had a big big crush on Bonnie and after all a dance wouldn't hurt anyone, so she nodded at him and he hold her free hand guiding her to the dancefloor. Both of them starting to dance and he complimented her about her costume and how good it fit her, she smiled and told him he was looking pretty good too, he had chosen to be a fireman.

"So, Bon, how is everything going in your life" Jeremy asked her and she just looked up at him

"Well everything is fine, you know, nothing new" she said but he arched an eyebrow

"Really? because ...well Bon, you and Stefan seem to be close now" he said trying to not sound too jealous

"Uh..well yeah, Jer we are good friends" she said ending her shot and she smiled at him but he seemed to doubt it after all, how to be just friends with a girl like Bonnie, he wondered.

"Bon, I don't want to be rude, I was just wondering, I saw you two dancing and..." Jeremy said but Bonnie interrupted him. now thanks to his own doubts Bonnie would let him things really clear

"Jer I'm not looking for a relationship, so trust me when I said that Stefan and I we are just friends, now, I'll go to the bathroom, thanks for the dance" she said and walked away from him, Jeremy felt like an idiot everything was going so good till he opened his big mouth, now he had been rejected and he didn't even have a chance to ask her out. What a horrible party.

* * *

Bonnie was looking for the bathroom, she didn't need to go, but she just wanted a moment away from Jeremy, apparently all the ones at the first floor were taken so she went to the one in the second floor, as she was walking she wondered if she did the right thing? , Jeremy was just making a question but Bonnie wasn't feeling like giving fake hopes to Jeremy, she cared about Jeremy she didn't want to hurt him so maybe it wasn't the smoothest way but then again there is not easy way to tell someone 'hey I'm not interested' so she realized maybe it was needed and who knows maybe now Jeremy would give up on her.

"Come on, Damon, the party is downstairs, come and have some fun"

Stefan said from the hall since Damon's room was closed. She realized Damon hasn't been in the party and she started to wonder why but when he shouted to Stefan to leave him alone, Bonnie frowned, she tried to go after Stefan but she saw his face, he was sad that stopped herself and actually made her decide to knock at Damon's door, who the hell he think he is?

'The eldest brother, the owner of the house' her brain answered to her but she kept knocking at his door.

"What do you want Stefan!" Damon asked as he opened the door and got a really nice surprise, he was waiting to meet his little brother but he actually meet a beautiful mad Catwoman standing there, staring at him and with her hands on each side of her heap. he noticed she forgot for some seconds about why was she even there when she layed eyes on Damon's bear chest.

Damn, what a body, Bonnie had forgotten how perfect his torso was, he had a six pack and his amrs were breathtaking, she didn't stare at him much the first time he took his T-shirt off due to the hot sauce, because she was mad. Now it was hard not to stare, but quickly she tried to focus

"Why Did you treat Stefan that way?" Bonnie asked him as she folded her arms

Damon, licked his lower lip, Bonnie was looking hot as hell as catwoman, but he wasn't in the mood, he was hurt and angry because of that bitch of his ex

"look Bonnie, you look great, thanks, is a imagine I'll keep before bed, but I need to stay alone, see ya Doll" he said and was about to close his door when she walked in and he frowned "hey, Didn't you hear me?"

Bonnie knew she had no right to be there but she didn't like the way Damon treated Stefan and she was curious to know what was making him this mad

"I heard you, but the last time I saw you you said you wanted some explanations, well, now I'm the one wanting to know why are you acting like this?"

Damon, was angry and tired and above all hating life but once life gives you a beautiful girl dressed in a Catwoman costume and all lovely demanding explanations well you can't hate it anymore plus it was a completely turn on.

"First you haven't told me why you are against relationships but anyways" he went silence for some seconds "Remember your theory about how relationships suck? Well they do." He said fixing a Bourbon glass for himself

"What happened?" Bonnie asked and Damon move a hand like telling her to feel comfortable so she sat on his bed, yup Damon felt like he was dreaming ...but if this was actually a dream then it would be one of those wet dreams for sure.

"My ex, Katherine, happened, she sent me a text" Damon said and Bon nodded like asking him to continue, he sighed "Bonnie, I loved her, I really did, but she ...she broke me" he said not feeling like telling her what Katherine had done to him

"Ohhh, I'm sorry to heard that, Damon, but uh... Do you still have feelings for her?" Bonnie asked as she sees him drink his Bourbon

"I hate her, I don't want to comeback with her, I want her to stop bothering me" he answered and sighed sitting beside her "she hurt me, I don't want to see her ever again"

Bonnie could see how hurt Damon was and this was exactly a point to her theory, fall in love just brings pain, no matter how much you want to deny it, is what it happens soon or later.

"I'm sorry, but is how it is, love just hurt us" she said but Damon shook his head

"Why Do you speak like this? You sound so ... hurt and you haven't even had a relationship, how can you be so sure that you'll get hurt?" Damon asked staring at her

"Damon, I can see in your eyes how hurt you are, so don't try to deny it, Love brings Pain" Damon was tired of hear her say this kind of things

"Okay, love hater, tell me, who hurt you?" He asked and she went silence, she wasn't sure if she was ready to explain why she was like this

"Wanna dance?" She asked him and he frowned "come on, downstairs there is a huge party, Did you know that?" She teased and he chuckled

"Maybe that's why I heard so many voices, I thought I was crazy" he joked and she giggled, he liked the sound of her happiness and that made him smile "but, what's the point of going there if I can't dance with Doll, Do you know if she even came to this party?" He teased as she was still wearing the Catwoman masc

"Ha ha so funny, but you already had called me Bonnie, so you know is me" she said smiling and he smirked, he liked this girl

"So if I go downstairs, would you dance with me?" He asked arching eyebrow

"If there is no more options..." she shrugged and he chuckled

"Okay Doll, I'll go change, but I feel like you'll be surprised about my costume..." He said and got into his bathroom.

Bonnie waited for him some minutes and she was glad to know he was going downstairs after all Stefan would be glad about it. Once Damon got out with his Costume on, Bonnie laughed, this was such a weird coincidence.

"Well Catwoman, I'm Batman"

* * *

It was 3 am and the party was over, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler had left together and now the only people at the Mansion were Damon and Stefan

"That was such a fun night" Damon said as he was taking his masc off, Bonnie and him had danced all night and even thought people could think they were a couple since their costumes seemed to be a couple styled one, they didn't care, plus they didn't do anything wrong, they were just two friends having fun and Damon felt like he owe Bonnie, he wouldn't had come downstairs if it wasn't for her and probably it would have been the worst night in his life but now it was completely different, they danced and talked and they had that much fun that they even exchanged numbers. What a good end, Damon said to himself.

"So what made you change your mind?" Stefan asked, "the second time I knocked at your door I gave up, I thought you wouldn't come to the party" Stefan commented

Stefan once he saw his brother coming behind Bonnie he was impressed, first they seemed like a couple but that wasn't the point the point was how Damon had suddenly changed his mind, but Stefan didn't mind it at all, he was happy to see him there and once he saw his brother dancing with Bonnie he decided he deserved to dance some too so he went for his pretty friend, Caroline Forbes.

"Bonnie, your little friend apparently didn't like the way I treated you and she told me to come and have some fun" Damon said and unconsciously he smiled

Stefan noticed his smile and a chill went down his spine, a weird thought crossed his mind now, Could his brother be starting to feel something for Bonnie? He didn't care about them since he was having a great time with Caroline but now that he actually thinks about it... Damon only danced with Bonnie. He quickly tried to kick this thought out of his mind, Bonnie was still a minnor and this could bring some troubles for his brother, but not only because of the age difference but because he knew how Bonnie thinks, she wasn't looking and Stefan didn't want his brother hurt again, maybe Halloween was over but he felt the chills.

* * *

'thank you, without you I'd get boring and wouldn't have had such a good time, thank u Doll'

Damon sent Bonnie a text before going to sleep.

'I had a great night too Batman, thanks'

Bonnie quickly answered and this brought a smile to his face

'still awake? The pretty Doll can't sleep?'

Bonnie read his text and blushed.

'shut up, I was about to fall asleep, I was already starting to dream'

She texted him with a mad emoji

'uhhh Doll is mad maybe she'll turn into catwoman again'

He chuckled as he lay in his bed just with his earlier sleep pants

'you wish Batman'

She wrote and sent it

'what are you wearing?'

Damon doubt if sending it or not but he did it anyways he wanted to annoy her so he sent it with a pervert face emoji

'pervert! Wont tell you! Now sleep Damon, I think Grams is coming, see ya'

Damon quickly read it and replied

'hey, who's Grams?, stay, you still owe me an explanation about why you hate love'

Damon sent it and even when Bonnie read it she didn't answer and just turn her phone off

"Night Damon" Bonnie said out loud

Once Damon noticed Bonnie didn't answer he guessed she had fallen asleep

'Night Doll, sweet dreams, I'll dream about U'

Damon sent the text and then re read it, he liked Bonnie Bennett, she was a great girl and someday she would be an awesome woman, he just hoped someday she would give herself a chance to fall in love.

He would try to help her, after all she deserved to feel what love is.

 **yup this is the start of the bamon friendship, plus there is a little triangle between Stefan Caroline and Tyler, so Who's better for Care and how you think the gang will take. this new Bamon friendship? ,let me now. thanks for reading !** **ps: lol Jeremy**


	5. Good Friends

**Hello everyone, I´m back, thanks for all the reviews and likes! lysm! enjoy the new chap**

Have you ever met someone who is fun and with who you actually enjoy the time you spent together? But at the same time you love to tease the hell out of this person? Well if you have then you were feeling like Damon Salvatore right now, Damon couldn't believe how Bonnie Bennett could be this mix of a responsible young girl and at the same time that silly girl who will laugh about her own jokes. He loved that.

While Bonnie could be a little nerd about Highschool and her grades she was still a sixteen year old girl and she loved to make jokes and laugh, but this quickly changed as soon as Damon asked her about why she wasn't into relationships.  
Damon was really intrigued about it maybe due to his personality but he really wanted to know the reason, because there must be a reason, right?.

Today they were in the Grill, Damon had been going to the Mystic Falls High School just to pick her up and going for some milkshakes and fries, there they could talk about everything and that was something Damon really enjoyed, the fact that Bonnie was younger than him didn't was an issue because she already had a point of view for every topic, that made him feel like she someday wold be in politics or something.  
They could talk from 'why is so cold today?' to 'what's your biggest fear' and this only made more interesting their hang outs because they knew there wouldn't be moments of awkward silence because there would be alwyas something to talk about, but today is almost a week from the Halloween Party and Bonnie had found a way to get away with not telling him why she isn't into relationships but Damon was ready to end that because he really wanted to know. he was a curious man.

"So, are you going to finally tell me why are you so against relationships?" And there is when Bonnie's laugh faded, she was laughing about a silly comment Damon had said

She sighed, why does he want to know? She wondered "you haven't told me much about Katherine, so ..." Bonnie took a sip of her milkshake

"Really? What do you want to know?" He made it sound like he was ready to talk if that meant he would finally know the reason

"So you want to talk about her?... I mean, Don't feel pushed by me" Bonnie blushed, she didn't know he would accept to indeed talk about Katherine

"Maybe if we make a deal, I talk about Katherine and you about your little secret?" He wiggled his brows and she giggled he was really funny

"Damon... I don't know"

Damon sighed, he knew she wasn't ready to talk about it, but it was actually weird for him, what could be that bad to make her hate the idea of love?

"Is okay, Don't worry, Bonnie, how's your Grams?"

Bonnie Smiled when she heard him call her grandmother "Grams" she had told him about how she was the only family she had now, he obviously said he was sorry when she told him about how she lost her parents at a young age and she appreciated the fact it was easy to tell him about this things, but for some reason she didn't feel like telling him about why she didn't like the idea of falling in love.

"She's okay, you know always telling me to study and to be careful of ... actually of everything, you know how grandmothers are" she said with a little smile

"Actually no, I didn't get to meet any of my grandmothers, I just met Nono, my father's dad and he passed away a couple of years ago" he said looking down and then back to Bonnie

"I'm sorry to hear that, were you close?" she asked and Damon's smile grew bigger

"Yeah, as I told you, my father had a hard childhood, Nono was an immigrant, he came from Italy and tried some luck, it wasn't an easy start and he had to work a lot, when he came here my father was already born that's why my father grew up with one thing in mind, someday be a successful man and try to give to his kid all what he couldn't have and he did, obviously Nono came to live with me and Stefan. in a way he raised us, his name was Giorgio, he was the best he and Marcela, she was our nanny"

Bonnie nodded she knew about Damon's father and how things went for him.

"I bet Nono would be proud of you, I mean you are already an economist at the young age of 22, that's impressive Damon" she smiled and grabbed his hand

"Yeah... But ..." He didn't ended his sentence and this made her arch an eyebrow

"But what?" She asked

"Do you really think he would be proud of me? I mean what I've done by myself?" He said looking at his fries, this wasn't exactly what he was about to say before but in a way it was still a thought that clouded his mind, what have he done by himself?

"Damon of course he would" Bonnie said trying to cheer him up but she quickly saw how pained he was feeling, it was so easy to read him, you just needed to see him in the eyes.

* * *

Where is Bonnie? She surely has been MIA lately and this wasn't a good moment to go disappearing, specially when Caroline needed to talk to her, where could she be? She wasn't with Tyler nor Stefan and then she remembered, Damon had come to pick her up from high school but was she still with him? It was 6 pm she couldn't be talking that much with Damon, what do they talk anyways? It was obvious the blonde Cheerleader was starting to feel like Damon was stealing her best friend.

'hungry, want to go to the Grill?' Caroline read Tyler's text and wondered if she should accept or not, she had a Spanish text coming soon so she should be studying

'I'll buy you that burger you love that much'  
Tyler texted again as he were reading her mind and he already knew she was about to say no

'Come on Care, come with us'  
this time was Stefan the one sending the text and Caroline felt like she wanted to say yes yes yes yes but it would be weird she thought, so she changed her text

'only if Tyler's offer is still up'  
She texted Stefan knowing both of her friends were together

'he says he will, so coming? Come on Care!'  
Stefan asked her and she smiled big

'sure'  
She sent and hurried to change now she wanted to look prettiest than ever

...

"Is she coming?" Tyler asked since Caroline answered to Stefan's text

"Yeah, we should go for her and then to the Grill" Stefan said and put his leather jacket on

"Is Bonnie still with your brother?" Tyler asked since they had been texting her but she wouldn't answer

"I guess, they probably are at the Grill too"

"Okay then, let's go for Caroline" Tyler said walking out of his house and going to his car, he was trying not to feel jealous because he really was fighting this feeling he now admitted he had feelings for Caroline, he couldn't deny it anymore, he was falling for his best friend and the worst part was that she didn't even look at him in that way because she was falling for his other best friend, Stefan.

Tyler couldn't help but noticed how Caroline answered Stefan's text but his, even when he was the one who would buy her her favorite burger, it was obvious she would never be able to see him as something more maybe she didn't even find him attractive and that actually hurt him, because believe it or not guys has feelings too and sometimes they hurt too.

Tyler started the car and just tried to relax, now he would see how Caroline would flirt to an oblivious Stefan and he would be the third wheel, he really didn't deserve that but he knew no one was there to blame because no one was guilty, you can't control about who you fall for but surely you can control your thoughts. he promised to himself he wouldn't think about how beautiful Caroline was or how nice she was smelling he would force himself to remember she is his best friend and that's it , he wont suffer tonight, he was already suffering enough with how starving he was .

* * *

"So, you actually wrote a song?" Bonnie was shocked, she didn't picture Damon as the kind of man who writes.

"Yeah, I had wrote some stuff" he said trying not to focus the conversation in that

"Wait, stuff? Like more than one song? Oh my god! Sing it!" She said already excited and he shook his head

"No, no there is no way"

"Come on!, Damon!" She was pouting and using puppy eyes but no, there was no way he would sing that song no

"Bonnie, seriously it wont happen"

"Why, because it was for Katherine?" Bonnie joked and Chuckled but she quickly stopped when she saw him get serious. She got it right, it was indeed for Katherine. "Oh my god... I'm... I'm so sorry, I didn't.."

"Is okay, Bonnie, that's in the past" he said , but was it really in the past?

"You still have feelings for Katherine, haven't you?" She asked smiling "Damon, is okay, I mean, you loved her, there is nothing wrong with that, you wrote a song for her, so?"

"So? Bonnie she cheated on ME!" He said out of nowhere and it was obvious it still hurt the hell out of him, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair some people on the other table were looking at them

"She cheated on me...and me all stupid still have feelings for her, can you name a stupider person than me? Nah, there are none, I'm the only idiot who was about to propose to a woman who was having sex with other man"

Bonnie was shocked, all this was feeling like a weird and tragic tv show, the rich kid who could have anything he wanted was heartbroken for a fake bitch who stole his heart and now he just needed to find his true love. This was just too much and how old was he again? 22? And he was already Thinking in marriage? Bonnie for the first time in a long time felt speechless, she wasn't sure about what to say or what could make him feel better at this moment so she said the first thing that came to her mind

"What a bitch!" Obviously wasn't the best comment in her record but surely made Damon laugh and at least that was a win

Once he heard Bonnie call Katherine a Bitch it made him laugh, it was funny to hear her first thoughts about his pitiful romantic life and once he calmed down he took the word

"She was, she is and she probably will" he said chuckling, but it was obvious he still was feeling awkward, he had told her about what that bitch did to him and he knew what was comming, the explanations. "you probably have a lot of questions huh?" He asked trying not to feel like a loser

"I do, but if you don't want to talk about it, I wont force you" Bonnie knew people had their own time to heal and she didn't want him to talk about a wound that maybe was still open.

"Is okay, but ... Would you like to go to my house, here, I don't feel like talking plus, I could bet that old woman is sending me lustful stares" he joked and she smiled ... indeed the old woman was.

"Oh my god! She is!" Bonnie said once she had turn to face the old woman and laughed looking at him

"So, Do you still have time to talk,right?" He asked and she nodded

"Guys! Bonnie! I've been calling you! Why you didn't answer?! you little bad friend" Caroline said in a playful way

Bonnie frowned and quickly check on her phone since she didn't get any texts nor calls and the reason was that her phone had died

"Damn, my battery went off, Sorry Care"

"Is okay, anyways we are with the guys there, you can come, you too Damon" Caroline invited them but quickly they exchanged glances, they were just about to leave to talk about Katherine 'the bitch'

She noticed Damon was about to say something so Bonnie hurried to talk "Care, actually Grams must be worried about me, so I think I should go, Damon, can you carry me?" Bon asked and he nodded

Caroline understood, Bonnie apparently has been with Damon since the school ended, it was normal to think that Grams could be worried so she just sighed

"Damn, you are right, text me later?' Caroline said and Bonnie nodded, quickly Bonnie and Damon were out of the Grill and Caroline turned to Stefan and Tyler who were frowning, she walked to them and explained them the situation but quickly they felt like something was off tho none of them felt like saying it out loud, so after some minutes they just decided to talk about more important thing like how good it was tasting their food.

* * *

Damon at first thought Bonnie really needed to go home and he was actually ready to drive her home when she explained him that actually that had been the best plan she had come up with to be able to go to Damon's and keep talking about Katherine. Damon was impressed Bonnie wasn't just a smart chick but a good liar, he had actually believed her. Every single word.

"You know you could be a good actress, I really thought I was taking you home" she laughed

"You know while I was a child I actuly wanted to be an actress" she said giggling

"What changed?" He asked looking at her for a second and then turning to the road

"Well, I don't know, I guess it was just a childhood dream" she said and he frowned, now he had a new wonder

"So what do You want to study after school?" He asked

"I think I want to be a psychologist, you know, help people go through their bad times" she explained looking at him

"Oh so I'm like your patient?" He teased and she laughed

"No silly, you are my friend" she said and he smiled, he liked that she considered him a friend "Did you always want to become an Economist?"

"...Yeah" he lied, he knew she would ask him for his real passion

"So, you never had a childhood dream?" She asked looking at him he was looking straight at the road

"Nope" he lied

"Nice, then you are living your dream" She said smirking and he felt like a failure

"Kinda"

Damon study economy because he was really good in maths and because his father wanted him to someday become the boss, but that wasn't exactly Damon's dreams, actually it was far away from what he wanted to be, but he didn't want to disappoint his father, he felt like he owed him so much that he couldn't deny him this dream that his father had for him so he decided to make his Fathers dream come true and put his aside

When they got to 'the mansion' Damon walked Bonnie to the living room and both of them knew what was coming, Damon's truths, so he got a little nervous

"Hey, if you don't feel like telling me is okay" she said from his couch as he was still on his feet

"Nah, I'm fine" he lied again, so this time he sat in front of her

"Katherine Pierce" and he started "she was, any man dream, she looked like a model and was so clever, she always find a way to get away with what she wanted, she was sexy, trust me everything in her was sexy, how she talked, how she walked" he sighed "then, the sex, our sex..." he stopped

"I'm not a child Damon" Bonnie said rolling her eyes and he continued

"Our sex was the best I wasn't his first but ...she was mine and I'm not even ashamed because she knew what she was doing and she really did it ..."

"Okay I got your point" she said and he chuckled

"I fell for her, not just because the sex or her looks but because of how good she made me feel, I felt like when I was around her I could do anything and she made me feel like nothing was impossible" he said and then sighed again ...here comes the hard part

"I was 18 when I met her she was 19 and we quickly became a couple when she went to College we kept our relationship as a long distance thing and once I went to College we get to see each other again, we had a relationship for 3 years ... 3 long years, I was 21 when the thought of proposing to her came to my mind, I knew we were still too young, but I was planning to do it in a couple of years, when I discovered she was cheating on me" Bonnie bit her lower lip because she really felt bad for all of this, she didn't knew all of the story

"I wanted to surprise her with a date night so I went to her apartment and he opened the door..." Bonnie covered her mouth with one of her hands

"He asked who I was and like a stupid I said Katherine's boyfriend, he laughed, he saw me like I was a kid, that man was 28" Damon's hand went to his knees "and then she appeared she was covering herself with a blanket, when she saw me, her color changed" he chuckled, a dry chuckle tho "she tried to explain things , but what could she explain?" He shook his head and went up to pour himself a Bourbon "we eneded things, she admitted she had been cheating on me a while ago... That man didn't even look bothered by me, So I wondered if he knew about me, he did, his name was Mason, he seemed to be just a regular fuck buddy, but who has a fuck buddy while is in a relationship?!" He wondered out loud and Bonnie felt sorry for him, he just drank his bourbon "I guess I wasn't enough for her"

Bonnie quickly frowned and stood up "hey, don't say that, she was a bitch, you didn't do anything wrong" she tried to assure him but it was obvious he was still hurt

"Damon, is her lose, she lost you, I bet she regrets it" Bonnie said holding his hands and looking up at him

"She texted me, you already know" he said looking down at her

"Damon, I hope you didn't answer"

"No, no, of course I didn't" he said and finished his drink

"Good, she doesn't deserve you" she put a hand on his arm "Damon, seriously, she doesn't deserve you" she meant it he could tell and this warmed his heart

"Thank you for being this good friend" he said smiling

"You are welcome Damon"

* * *

It was midnight and Bonnie never texted back Caroline, she wondered if Bonnie had fallen asleep or if Grams grounded her, she had no idea but she did know she would be talking to her tomorrow, I mean how or why in the world Bonnie was never there for her lately? And then she remembered, because Damon was starting to steal her bestie, Caroline was starting to feel bestie jeally, she wanted Bonnie!

Today had been a great day, She get to talk with Stefan more and things are going pretty well, he seems to like movies and his favorite color is blue same color of her eyes! Bonnie needed to know all this updates but where were she? Caroline sighed and left the third voice mail

"Hey Did you remember me? Yeah I'm Caroline Forbes your best friend! Call me! Grrrrr" Caroline hoped Bonnie would answer but at some point she gave up

* * *

Yup, Grams got a little too angry, Bonnie appeared at her home at 10pm, Bonnie couldn't believe how time passed her while she was at Damon's, when she arrived to the Mansion it was 6:30 pm where the hell three and half hour went? She wondered, anyways Grams was angry specially because she didn't had answered her phone, so Gram sent her to her room and took her phone 'If you wont answer my calls then you don't need it' Grams had said and Bonnie wanted to cry, but she knew she deserved it, she had been all day out, so she didn't say a thing and went to her room.

Bonnie knew Caroline was probably sending her a bunch of texted about what a bad friend she is, but she couldn't do a thing, she would answer tomorrow. Anyways she was indeed tired and 'go to sleep' didn't sound that bad, after Damon told her about Katherine things went better, then he told her to watch a movie and while she thought this meant on the couch he was talking about the cinema room, sometimes she forgets he lives in an actual mansion, so they eneded up watching The Bodyguard, why? Because it was one of Bonnie's favorites and even when he didn't want it he accepted.

And while Bonnie fell asleep with the thoughts of her day in mind and now was sleeping, in the next room, Grams wanted to shout! it was midnight and Bonnie's phone wouldn't stop vibrating, this because Grams actually had been nice and had decided to charge her phone but as it got on it started to vibrate and vibrate! who was talking to her this late? Grams wondered but at this point she just wanted to sleep so she just turned the damn phone off and went to sleep, teens and their things, how could they spend all their days with this thing near them, Grams already wanted to crash it, but once it was off Sheila felt peace and she fell asleep, finally some sleep for her.

* * *

'Doll, send a pic'

'Really Doll? It was a joke, don't get mad'

'you mad?'

'I see, I guess you fell asleep, OR you decided I was a pig and now you hate me, hope is the first option'

'Okay, sweet dreams Doll'

Damon gave up, it was midnight and he had been sending her texts since an hour ago so she probably was pretty asleep by now he wouldn't bother her more, so he decided to just sleep.

He was so lucky, Bonnie was a great friend and he really liked to spend time with her, maybe tomorrow he could pick her up again? Or it was too much? He wasn't sure but one thing was for sure , He liked his Doll.

 **so as we can see, Bon knows a little more of Damon´s past and how mean Katherine is. Damon trust her that much but still there is a little secret he is still keeping. the triangle is starting to bother Tyler specially because he feels he has no chance. but who knows? there´s more to come in this lil fic!**


	6. Platonic Feelings

**I´m back with this new chap, so yeah I´ve been a lil busy but I wanted to continue this story becuase why not? lol hope you like it !**

Things were coming to a point where Stefan was suspecting that something was off, Bonnie was spending a lot of time with his brother and that was a major surprise for the gang, they knew better than anyone that Bonnie and Damon have had a hard start but in someway they were now like best friends, Even thought Bonnie still hanged out with Tyler, Care and Stefan she was hanging with Damon more of the time, and more than once he had come to High School to pick her up and go to the Grill. They spent hours talking and talking, so this brought a new subject to the teens 'what was going on between Bonnie and Damon?'

"Maybe they are dating" Stefan said but Caroline and Tyler laughed

"There is no way, Stefan, Bonnie hasn't dated anyone like ever and she is not even looking and you think she would be dating your older brother?" Care asked shaking her head, Stefan was crazy

Stefan knew about Bonnie's thoughts concerning relationships, he didn't know the reason but he had his guessing, plus Stefan being Stefan he would always respect her decision so he wouldn't judge her. But still could she and Damon be a thing?

"Yeah, Grams would kill her, she wouldn't, maybe, they are just..." But Tyler had to shut up as Bonnie came and took a seat beside Stefan

"Hey... Why did you shut up? What are we discussing?" Bonnie asked looking at her friends

"Are you fucking Damon?" Caroline asked and if Bonnie had been drinking something she probably would had spit it all out

"What? Oh my god! What?!" Bonnie asked blushing and with her eyes wide open "oh God, you guys think that? Stefan, you too?" Bonnie asked turning to the side to face him

Stefan felt a little bad, apparently Bonnie thought he would be the least one to think such a thing when he was actually the one who brought the theme up, he blushed and felt guilty "Well I wouldn't have worded it that way" he looked at Caroline who giggled and blushed "but... We feel something is going on between you two"

Bonnie couldn't believe this dorks, so now a girl and a boy couldn't be friends? She just shook her head, how could they think that way of her?

"No, We aren't... Fucking, we are just friends" Bonnie explained but Tyler smirked

"You sure? He is always calling you a Doll" and immediately Stefan and Caroline nodded

"Guys, he just like to tease me, we are just friends, like me and Ty or me and Stef, friends that's it" she said with a big smile "plus he is older" she wouldn't tell them about Katherine, Damon's ex and how much she affected him. Though Stefan must know, still wasn't her place to tell.

"Well, sorry Bonnie is just we wanted to be sure" Stefan explained

"It's okay" Bonnie said nodding

And as quickly as the topic came it fade, quickly the gang started to talk about how their gang would be named, because it should be changed now that Stefan was part of it and they started with the rain of ideas.

"No it won't be 'The Best Shit Club' I refuse!" Bonnie shouted while all of them starting to laugh their asses off included Bonnie.

Sadly for her, Care, Tyler and now Stefan had loved it, and as usually they were majority.

Bonnie was starting to hate democracy.

* * *

That same day she stayed at home, she had a history Exam tomorrow and well she needed to know everything about everything, they were at finals because holidays were near

"What you doing Chile?" Grams asked Bonnie who was buried in books

"Just studying, tomorrow is the last exam and is history" Grams nodded and kissed her on her forehead

"I know you'll do great, you are a smart Bennett" she said and Bonnie smiled, she loved when her Grams was proud of her.

Sheila left the room so Bonnie could concentrate as she went to the kitchen and made some coffee for her and her smart grandchild, after all winter was in its glory and it was starting to be really cold.

Bonnie was reading about the Second War when she heard a text

'Hey I'm with Ty studying for History, coming? We are at my house'

Stefan had sent her a text and she smiled at it, but before she could even text back she got another text

'Why is Quarterback here but you? Missing my Doll'

It was Damon this time and for the first time Bonnie noticed why her friends were starting to feel something was going on between them.

'Hey, I'm not your doll'

Bonnie texted Damon and while she was being serious he read it as their usual tease

'yes you are, now come here, I'll be the teacher'

He sent the text and added the pervert emoji

Bonnie bit her lower lip, for the first time the idea of Damon feeling or looking at her differently popped up in her mind, what if Damon actually was having a crush on her? But how? She wasn't sure but she knew she needed to let things clear between them and that only would work if they spoke in front of each other

'I can't today, sorry'

She sent the same text to both Salvatores and then turned her phone off she really needed to study.

Bonnie went to sleep with a lot of information in her head but the one that was bothering the most was the idea of Damon having a crush on her, what if he actually was starting to feel things for her? It wouldn't be her fault though, she always let it clear that she was not looking and she wouldn't date an older guy... It would be illegal; she turned around while she was lying in bed.

She wanted to forget about this, she and Damon were now so close and she really liked him, they had been talking about everything and nothing. In the past few days he had told her about Katherine Pierce and how much she hurt him, the story was kinda messy, Damon and Katherine met at one of his father's big parties and since that moment they had been pretty complicated, apparently Katherine had cheated on him and she only dated him because Damon was rich, sadly Damon had actually fall in love with her he told Bonnie he even at one point had contemplaned the idea of marry her in the future, he felt like in a way he had been lucky to find out she had another man, someone called Mason, because he would had hated the idea of been married to someone like her, now he really knew who was the real Katherine Pierce. This was the reason why he decided to leave New York and come to Mystic Falls.

Because of this Bonnie knew more about him she knew he had been hurt she wouldn't hurt him, so she was ready to let things clear but the fact that maybe all their friendship could change it really bothered her, but she tried to be optimistic and think that probably she was making up things in her mind and that Damon just sees her as a friend.

* * *

The next Day Stefan, Tyler and Bonnie did their exams and while the boys were sure they had at least an A, Bonnie wasn't that sure, she felt like she got a B. She sighed frustrated

"What's wrong Bon?" Caroline asked as the guys were talking about some football moves

"I think I got a B" Bon said disappointed, Caroline frowned, B wasn't that bad but she knew how Bonnie was about grades

"Bon, is okay, I think I got a B- in Spanish, thanks to Despacito" Caroline said talking about the catchy song

Bonnie couldn't help but giggle at her comment and that caught the guys attention

"So, looks like a celebration is in order, plus what are we doing for holidays?" Tyler asked

"Well you can always come to my house guys" Stefan said with a bright smile

"Oh you mean mi casa es tu casa" Caroline said and Bonnie realized that maybe Caroline would have more than a B- in her Spanish Exam

"So, where do we go?" Bonnie asked and suddenly a horn catches the teen's attention, it was Damon, they walked to his car

"Damon" Tyler said waving

"Hey quarterback, how was the exam?" he asked smirking, he wanted to know since he had helped them with history

"Great, Stefan and I, we owe you, man" Damon smiled at Tyler's words

"Nah, now get inside we are going to celebrate to the Grill" Damon said and this shocked them all, included Stefan

"Really Bro?, Times like this are when I love you more" Stefan said taking the passenger seat and Tyler hurried at the back seats

"Hey Blondie, Doll, you are invited too"

Caroline smiled and got inside, Bonnie followed her

So there were they, a bunch of juniors and Damon, who would have thought?

"So, Doll why you didn't come yesterday, hope you've been studying"

She nodded but quickly felt how Caroline elbowed her and wiggled her brows as she mouthed 'Doll' to Bonnie.

This was a normal tease between friends but Bonnie was done with this nonsense, Damon wasn't interested in her and she wasn't interested in him, Bonnie knew they would need to talk.

Their way to the Grill got more relaxed when Damon turned the radio on and a song they all loved came on

"When I'm with you all I get is wild thoughts" they all sang along

* * *

They were at the Grill for almost 3 hours Damon invited them some burgers and sodas and all of them sat at the same table.

The guys were talking about Matt and how he needed to focus if he still wanted to be part of the team he had broken up with Rebekah...again and now he was all distracted, they were worried for him but at the same time they knew they needed him focus in the upcoming games after holidays. While the girls were talking about how their squad were starting to become the best, Caroline was so proud, she loved to be a cheerleader and she loved to know they were good at it.

Damon smiled as he saw them talking and talking this seemed like a good group of friends for his younger brother and that warmed his heart.

Like Damon, Stefan have had some troubles making friends, no because no one wanted to be around him but because of their real intentions, Stefan and Damon both have money and it was obvious, so multiple times they had the typical fake friends, those who are around you while you are spending money for them and disappeared once you needed a real talk, but he could see this guys were different and that was really important.

Bonnie got Damon's attention, she's acting weird, plus she isn't talking much just blondie is and now he remembered how yesterday she didn't come to study History, was something wrong with her? He wanted to know. But he quickly were brought back to reality when the waitress brought him a Bourbon

"I haven't asked any .."

Damon cordially explained but the waitress pointed at a pretty ginger

"She sent it" and with that the waitress left, 'the best shit club' were shocked and Damon just raised his drink with a forced smile at the pretty Ginger, she melt.

"Wow man go and talk to her she's Jenna, Jeremy's young aunt" Tyler said feeling like one day he wanted to be like Damon

"Nah, no, I'm not looking" he said looking at Bonnie, this was because he was using her typical phrase but Caroline seen it the wrong way

"Go, Damon she seems really into you, I mean she bought you a drink" Caroline said

"Blondie am I that chip? A drink and you got me?" He teased at Caroline and she giggled, Damon wasn't that bad.

"Hey guys leave him alone, if he is not looking he is not looking, right?" Stefan said trying to defend his brother but soon he noticed all the stares were on him and once he turn his face at the side , he noticed the reason why. Jenna was standing right there

"Oh... Is that so, you aren't looking?" Jenna asked with a flirty voice at Damon and he felt like telling her to please leave him alone but he wanted to be polite.

"Uh... Look, you are really pretty, but I just got out of a relationship and I'm not ready" he said wanting for her to nod and leave and in a way she did but first left him a paper with her number in it

"Call me when you feel ready" she said and left The Grill

Tyler felt like he would put a statue for Damon in Mystic Park, Jenna was the dream girl of everyone in the high school but Jeremy would never let anyone date her and obviously she wouldn't be interested in any of the teens.

"Your brother is a legend, Stefan" Ty said and Stefan chuckled

Stefan knew what Damon meant, he knew the story about Damon and Katherine and why they had broken up , so he knew his brother was making the right decision by letting himself heal and take some time for himself, he really was proud of him.

"Shut up Tyler, Jenna isn't that pretty" Caroline said for some odd reason not liking how excited seemed Tyler about the ginger woman

"Hey Blondie, weren't you the one telling me to jump at her" Damon asked arching an eyebrow and quickly looking at Bonnie who seemed lost in thoughts, he decide to tease her. "Doll, I know is complicated but don't get too jealous?" He asked joking at Bonnie and the gang looked at her giggling and teasing her. Bonnie have had enough

"Stop calling me a Doll, damn it!" She said and stood up from her seat walking out of the Grill

Damon quickly frowned and hurried behind her, Care and the guys decided to stay inside they have done enough damage.

* * *

"Hey, hey, Bonnie where are you going?" Damon asked her, he had no idea what had gotten into her but he would discover it now.

"I'm going home"

"Walking? Let me carry you" he said holding her hand and she quickly moved it away from him

"Stop doing that, stop following me, stop teasing me, stop calling me a Doll!"

She shouted and even when some curious eyes landed on her, he didn't care, this was Bonnie and he wanted to know what was bothering her so much.

"Since when all of that bothers you?" He asked sincerely, since he knew she had no problem with all that before

"Since my friends think we have something, Damon!"

Damon was shocked, what in hell? Did Blondie and Quarterback really think that? But above all, Stefan? He laughed and she frowned even further.

"What is so funny?" She demanded to know and after he calmed down he smiled at her.

"Let's talk in the car its cold out here"

She sighed; he was right so they went to his car. There Damon asked her to please tell him everything; he wanted to know what hasd bothered her and how stupid their friends were to think they were dating.

"So, they thought because I tease you that we were…in a relationship? The one thing you hate the most? And are they your so called friends? They don't know you" he joked and she chuckled, he was right

"I know, it was so silly, they thought we were having something, because well, we hang out" she said rolling her eyes

He smiled as he saw her more relaxed "well they are wrong we are just friends, Bonnie, you know what I told Jenna is true, after Katherine I want some time alone, how could you think I was starting to feel something for you?, No offense" He tried not to sound so rude

"I know right? And I was so worried and I got mad back then, because I was tired of them bothering me about you" she explained and he smiled putting his hand over hers

"They are just teenagers Bon, don't mind them" he didn't noticed what he had said and Bonnie quickly frowned

"I'm their same age, Damon"

This was like a cold shower for Damon, it was true Bonnie Bennett was their same age but for some reason when he talked to her it didn't feel the difference between their ages, he felt like he could talk to Bonnie like she was already a woman, but she wasn't.

Bonnie noticed he was conflicted thinking about something so she tried to change the subject, after all things were clear, right? Damon wasn't into her and she wasn't into him so they had nothing to worry about.

"Hey, let's go back inside, or they'll start to think we are making out" this time Bonnie said it as a joke. Now that she knew their feelings were platonic she felt free to joke about, but now Damon was the one feeling weird.

"Don't say that, we are just friends"

It hit him that now he a 22 year old man was hanging out maybe too much with just a 16 year old girl, he started to realize maybe his teases and jokes have gone too far and if some people started to have the same thoughts just like her friends had, he could be in troubles

Bonnie felt the change in his voice and she noticed how quickly he left the car, she stayed there wondering what happened, she thought once they have talked everything would be fine but now it seemed like the conflicted ball was now at Damon's side and she was worried this could mean the end of their friendship.

* * *

That same night after Damon dropped everyone at their home she started to think about what could have gone wrong? When did she screw things up? She wasn't sure but anyways she tried to fall asleep, when she got a text, Bonnie quickly though it was Damon's but actually was Jeremy's

'Hey, was wondering if you want to go for a walk tomorrow' he asked and she felt like declining but said 'yes'

Then she thought about Caroline, Caroline would be so glad to know Bonnie was hanging out with a guy, but she knew this wasn't like a date this couldn't be, especially because she wasn't interested and that brought other thought to herself , was Caroline still interested in Stefan it was hard to know, lately she was spending more time with Tyler but she did tell her about how at the end of the Halloween Party Stefan asked her for a dance and end up being like four songs before Tyler came and stole her from Stefan.

There is when she got another text once again she thought it could be Damon's but it was Caroline's

'Bon, my mom is doing a Christmas Dinner you and Grams are invited, this year I'll invite Stefan and Damon too'

Bonnie smiled, Caroline's mother, Liz always planned this kind of Dinners for Christmas and Bon Ty and Care get to have a Merry Christmas together, Tyler always went with his parents and Bon with Grams but now it would be Stefan and Damon too, Bonnie was glad but for some odd reason she still felt like something had been off with Damon.

Bonnie decided to Sleep, it wasn't even 11:30 but she had had a long day so she decided to turn her phone off.

* * *

Damon wasn't happy, he knew Bonnie wasn't dumb and she would noticed something was off after they came back to the Grill it was like they had switched places and now he was the one who wasn't feeling comfortable

He sighed now in his room, he liked her as a friend and he really enjoyed their time together then why was he laying in his bed wondering if he should still keep in contact with her? he liked her and she was a great company to talk to and still she owe him some explanations about why she didn't want to fall in love.

Damon sighed and decided to lay in bed, he needed some time now to think, it was a good idea to keep in contact with Bonnie? What if she ended up falling for him? Or worst… him for her? Damon was starting to overthink the situation so he decided to do what he was best at not give a flying fuck.

"I´ll talk to her tomorrow"

* * *

Big was Bonnie's surprise when the next day she had Jeremy and Damon waiting for her at her door?

Yeah this wasn't awkward at all.

 **so the last part is just the start of the next chapter, we have two guys at Bon´s porch , yeah her milkshake brings all the guys to her yard lol , anyways can´t wait to read you guys!**


	7. Kiss Slap Tell

**New chap! and there will be a soon new update because I already have planned a Christmas chap, so I´m excited about it. enjoy !**

Caroline was bored and to make things worst Bonnie wasn t answering to Caroline s text. So there was one option, Bon was probably busy. The blonde teenager feel like screaming, her bestie wasn t free to hang out and there is when she remembered, she didn t have just a friend, she had 3 best friends! So she decided to call Tyler and ask him to go for a ride.

Tyler had been such a good friend lately; he has been there always for her and with all that I-like-Stefan issue. Caroline felt so glad to count with someone like Tyler. She knew he was a great guy. She wondered if she should call him or not? Maybe a surprise would be better, so she decided to go with the second option; she knew both of them would enjoy the ride.

When Caroline opened her door is when she got a major surprise, Stefan Salvatore was right there in front of her with two tickets and the sweetest smile ever, she was in troubles.

"Hey I got 2 Tickets for Coco, want to come? Because I bet Tyler won t want to" he said smiling at her and Caroline could feel how her heart beat started to pound harder and harder, Stefan was here and asking her to go and watch a movie with him, she couldn't believe it.

"Sure I would love to" she said smiling back at him and then they walked to the cinema it wasn't that far, but in the way Stefan get to talk to her more and Caroline felt how all her thoughts about getting over him where a lie, she was still very much into him but for some odd reason, she was wondering what would Tyler say? She wasn't doing anything wrong then why was she thinking about what Tyler would say?

* * *

"So ...you are Damon"

Those were the first words he heard Sheila say or as Bonnie called her Grams , apparently Bonnie lived only with her Grandmother and that it s another thing he was learning about the short Bennett, this little girl was a box full of secrets,he thought, But the really surprise was to know there was another guy looking for her that he had never seen. He wondered who he was, obviously Grams knew him because she hugged the young guy, but for what he could see Grams was happier to see this guy more than the own Bonnie

"Uh... Would you like something to drink?" Bonnie asked the two guys and obviously they talked at the same time Damon asked for some coffe and Jeremy for some water, Bonnie nodded and hurried to the kitchen.

"So, Damon, you aren't in High school, are you?" Bonnie heard Grams asks and she shut her eyes, why was Grams being so hostile to Damon? She wondered

"No, I'm not ma'am, I'm Stefan's older brother" he said trying not to feel uncomfortable

"So what do you do for a living?" Jeremy asked and Damon turns to face the young kid

"Well I work in my father's company, I'm economist" he said as Bonnie brought the coffee and the water for the guys

"Oh, how old are you Damon? If you don t mind?" Sheila asked at Damon and Bonnie started to blush, why was her Grams like this?

"I'm 22" he said looking at Sheila and then smiled at Bonnie when she handed him the coffee cup "thank you Doll"

"Doll? What a nickname" Jeremy said and Sheila had noticed it too

"Damon likes to pick nicknames for everyone, is his thing, Jeremy" she said handing Jeremy his water and trying to calm things down

So his name was Jeremy, Damon thought as a little smirk for a new nick name for the kid rounded his mind.

"Thank you Bon" Jeremy said "So are we going?" He asked, he really wanted this walk with Bonnie

Damon looked at Bonnie and she started back at him "you didn't read my text, Do you?" He asked her and she shook her had

Damon nodded, he was the one in the wrong place, so after he drank his coffee he stood up "it was a pleasure to meet you, Sheila and I'll see you later, Doll" he winked at her and this time he knew Jeremy was frowning at him and Bonnie's Grams was surprised about how shamelessly this guy flirted with her granddaughter.

Bonnie just nodded and Damon left. Bonnie already knew she would need to explain this to Grams but she refused to explain this to Jeremy.

"Come on Jer, let s go" she said and quickly the teenagers were out of the house, leaving a concerned and confused Sheila alone.

* * *

Nothing was happening, Stefan was literally watching the movie and Caroline felt like ripping her hair out, Stefan wasn't into her it was so painfully obvious that it was starting to be awkward how stupid could she be.

This obviously wasn't a date but it wasn't a friendly hang out because of her, Caroline started to think if she would be able to be Stefan's friend? She really liked him but he wasn't interested in her, not in that way, so Caroline started to wonder what could she do?, She didn't want to be the pathetic best friend who never gets to be happy because she is always waiting for the moment the guy will open his eyes and fall for her, So Caroline decided to stuff her mouth with some popcorn and keep watching the movie.

She was watching it as she started to wonder what would be Tyler doing, she was about to go with him to ride a bike but Stefan had shown up, it wasn't like Caroline was regretting be here with Stefan, but she was regretting her crush on him, she needed to make a decision or this friendship would never work.

Either Caroline started to flirt with him or Caroline decided she was done trying and just get over him and meet new guys.

She had two options but it was her time to choose.

* * *

Tyler decided to pay a visit to Stefan but he got a big surprise when he found out Stefan was out, Damon didn't tell him if he was alone or not he just knew he was at the cinema, Tyler immediately thought about Caroline, he felt worried, if Stefan was at the cinema with a girl then that would hurt her really bad, so he thought to go to Caroline's and just hang out because after all he was a little bored too. He went to her house just to be told Caroline was with Stefan in the Cinema, Liz told him with a nice smile, he smiled and nodded to Caroline's mother and quickly walked to his house.  
How funny and unfair the world was, he was always there for Caroline when she felt her heart broken but she was the one who was breaking his heart.

Love had his ways to work and he was starting to hate it. At this point Tyler had no doubts he had fall for his best friend but she would never feel that way for him and just that thought hurt like hell.

* * *

Jeremy thought Bonnie was the most beautiful girl in the world, he loved to spend time with her and she could notice he was staring at her. Again.

Bonnie didn't want to be rude after all she had been the one saying yes, no one forced her, but this was getting out of control, in the two hours that they had been walking Jeremy had tried to hold her hand twice and put his arm around her shoulder once, and she wasn't counting how many times have he been staring at her, Bonnie was uncomfortable. That for sure, but she wasn't sure what else to do.

"Why was Damon at your home today?" Jeremy asked almost from nowhere but at least this was better than he staring at her in silence.

"He probably wanted to hang out" she simply explained and Jeremy frowned

"Is he your friend?" He asked and Bonnie didn't understand why that could be that hard to believe, yeah they both were friends! Damn it!

"Yeah, we are friends Jer, is there something wrong?"

"No of curse not is just ...he is older" he said and when she folded her arms he tried to explain his point of view "Bon men like him aren't interested in girls, they just want ..."

That was enough; Bonnie was done, why Jeremy was this idiot sometimes? she didn't know "Jeremy if you are trying to imply Damon is being friendly with me because he is waiting for me to go to his bed, you are wrong, Damon doesn't see me that way and to be honest I'm done explaining myself about my friendship with Damon" she said as she stood up

"No, Bonnie, please, stay, I'm sorry it came out wrong" Jeremy hurried to explain himself, he didn't want Bonnie to leave him

"No, Jer, just let it at that" she said and walked away but when she did Jer hold her hand and bring her to him and in a hurry Jeremy did what he had been dying to. He kissed her, Jeremy kissed Bonnie.

Seconds later her hands found his cheek and now he was there standing all alone. Bonnie had slapped him in the face, Even though his cheek was hurting so much, it had been worth it, he got to kiss Bonnie.

* * *

"He is a fucking idiot" Damon frowned and chuckled as he saw Bonnie so mad entering his house like she where a little hurricane.

"Okay who's a fucking idiot?" Damon asked following her to the living room

"Jeremy!" She shouted and he nodded and waved a hand for her to continue her story he kissed me! He stole a kiss from me! My first fucking kiss!

Bonnie was mad, sure she had never thought nor dream about her first kiss since her mother died and she had decided to stop looking for love but still the first kiss wasn't something you wanted to remember as the one an idiot who seemed obsessed with you got from you . Bonnie wanted to throw things. Damon just laughed.

"What are you laughing at? Idiot" She said looking at him, sending darts at him with her eyes

"Hey, are we all idiots for you, now?" He asked raising his hands

"Damon I'm serious! That was my first kiss!" She said and now she seemed really sad and that was hard to see

"Hey, come here" he hugged her as she fought back tears "it's okay Bonnie, first kisses always suck he say trying to cheer her up

"No! Mine shouldn t be like everyone's " she answered still buried in his chest and he sooth her hair

"Yes, everyone's, mine was the worst, want to hear it?" And when she nodded her head still in his arms he smiled "that's my doll"

Once Damon ended his story Bonnie couldn't stop laughing; his story was literally the worst ever, poor Damon!

"Oh my god, Did you really bit that girl's tongue?! Poor Girl!" Bonnie kept laughing

"Hey she wasn't that innocent, her brackets hurt my lips, and I was bleeding Bonnie, it got really messy" he said laughing himself about it

"How old were you? 10?!"

"I was 14!"

That was enough Bonnie almost pee herself and that easily Damon changed her mood, now she couldn't stop laughing at how badly his first kiss experience had been and she didn't even care about hers.

Damon would never tell her that this story he only tells it to people he really trust, that's why just Stefan and now she were the only ones who knew about it, and of course the bitten girl but she didn't count.

* * *

Caroline had decided she wouldn't be herself if she gave up to Stefan so she decided she would flirt with him till he finally would fall for her, Caroline was conscious of how beautiful she was so in her mind it wouldn't take that much to make him fall for her.

The movie had ended and they were now walking to her house, he would leave her safe and sound in her home as the gentleman he was

"Thank you so much Stefan, I really had a great time with you" she smiled at him

"Same here, thanks for come with me, I enjoyed your company Care" he said and those words were enough to make Caroline blush

"Hey, uh... My mom always does a dinner for Christmas you and Damon are totally invited" she said and he smiled

"Thanks, we'll be there for sure" and before he could say something else Caroline kissed his cheek

"I'll see you there then, by the way, bought me something because I' have a gift for you" she said winking at him

This time was Stefan's turn blushing "oh well, then I'll try to look for the best gif ever" he said and kissed Caroline's cheek back "See ya, Care, nice dreams"

And with that he left, Caroline stayed at her porch rubbing her cheek where Stefan had kissed her, Caroline felt like her plan would work she was sure of it!

* * *

The next morning Bonnie hurried to take a good breakfast she was starving, Bonnie had stayed till late at Damon's and when she was back at home, Her Grams was already sleeping, she knew what that meant today she would have to hear her Grams talk about how a good young lady need to be at home before 10 pm but she didn't regret it, if Bonnie had actually being home after Jeremy's kiss she would have been depressed and crying in her room, but thanks to her idea to go and talk with Damon now she was feeling so much better.

"Glad to see you are safe, where have you been Bonnie, the only reason I didn't call the police was because I knew you were with Jeremy" Sheila asked as she walked into the kitchen

"Well... Uh...I was with Jeremy but then I went to the Salvatore's"

"What?" Suddenly Grams's voice changed and her expression too "you were talking with Stefan, I guess"

"No, Grams I was with Damon" that was enough, Sheila almost lose it

"You were with a man till late hours, Bonnie Bennett? how could you? I didn't raise you like this!"

Bonnie quickly got what her Grams were implying at it really bothered her that now officially everybody she knew had implied she and Damon had been having sex.

"Oh my god! Grams! He is just a friend! We are not doing sinful things" Sheila was pretty religious so she knew how mad she would be to think Bonnie was giving her virginity to someone

"You better not Chile, his an older man and they only want one thing" why suddenly her Grams was quoting Jeremy? Bonnie wondered

"No Grams, I can assure you Damon and I we are just friends and please don t be rude with him, he is really nice with me"

"Of course he is, he even call you a Doll, isn't he? You wouldn't be falling for him would you?" At this point Bonnie really had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, She wasn't interested in Damon Salvatore, Does she need to tattoo it on her forehead?

"No, Grams, we are besties, that's it"

And even though Bonnie seemed pretty sure of it Sheila had second thoughts, after all she was her grandmother and knew her better than anyone even maybe better that Bonnie knew herself that's why Sheila felt the need to know more about this Damon Salvatore.

* * *

'So your Grams thought we were ... fucking. Sorry Doll but ain t happening wouldn't fuck a girl with that bad first kiss' he texted her and she laugh

'asshole, but seriously, why people can't see us as just friends?' she sent it and he thought of it for a minute

'Maybe because we are too hot, especially me' she laughed at his answer

'And this is why a relationship wouldn't work between us' she sent with a emoji who stick his tongue out

'cuz I'm too hot?' she rolled her eyes at his answer

'Because you are an idiot' she replied

'This reminds me, why do you hate so many Relationships? Tell me our I'll tell to all my contacts about your horrible first kiss story' he threatened her but she giggled

'I would do the same but with your story'

'I love when you get brave, Doll' She bit her lip and rolled her eyes

'would you ever stop calling me a Doll?'

'would you ever tell me why you don't like relationships?'

'maybe, you going to Care's Christmas dinner?' she lied and sent it to Damon

Damon bit his lower lip, he loved how she was He was about to send her another text when he got a new text ...

* * *

'We need to talk, Babe I know you still love me, I'm sorry'

It was Katherine and he immediately felt like throwing his phone away, why was she still bothering him? Damn it!

Damon wasn't into writing anymore, he really felt like even when he want nothing with Katherine she still revolved his stomach, so he left his phone by his side and didn't answer any other text, not even Bonnie's.

* * *

Bonnie thought that maybe Damon got busy, so she didn't mind, anyway she really hoped to see him at the dinner, they both had a pretty interesting talk, she felt like she was finally ready to tell him why she wasn't into relationships and the even thought of it meant their friendship was in other level, the only people who knew about this was Caroline and Tyler.

But there is when she realizes at this dinner Grams and Damon would see each other again and she really hoped things to go okay between them, after all she loved Grams but Damon had grown in her so she wouldn t like the idea of not being able to talk to him.

And as Bonnie thought her major problem could be between Grams and Damon she had no idea what was going on between Stefan, Caroline and Tyler.

This Christmas would be pretty interesting.

 **so Grams is not team Damon maybe because for obvious reasons but who knows maybe in the future, right? plus Bon´s first kiss lol and lmao for Damon´s and well our triangle is every time more messy!**

 **as I said there will be a Christmas chap , what can I tell? it will be pretty crazy and with a roller coaster of emotions for our gang !**


	8. Merry Christmas!

**This is the Christmas' eve of our favorite gang, so enjoy!**

At Christmas's eve dinner, they were always by themselves or at least that happen after Nono's death, so quickly the Dinner turn into a couple of pizza boxes and a marathon of Christmas movies, after all why would they need a big table just for two?.

Damon didn't mind, but deep down he knew Stefan didn't like it, Thanksgiving and Christmas were special nights, nights that you were supposed to spend with your family, talking about their lives and how much everyone missed everyone. Sadly Lily and Giuseppe had only cared about those holidays while they were kids and once they become teenagers they thought their sons wouldn't mind to have a broken Christmas, obviously the gifts were always in time and on point, in someway his parents tried to satisfy all their needs and wishes, everything but their quality time, apparently that was too much to ask.

So when Damon was invited to Caroline's Christmas Eve dinner he didn't hesitate and accepted. He knew Stefan would love to spend time with people he liked specially now that he had the opportunity.

"Have the gifts?" Stefan asked, the young Salvatore didn't want to forget the presents, apparently Caroline, Tyler and Bonnie had the habit of a presents exchange so this year Stefan was included and he brought the idea of include Damon and 'T.B.S.C' accepted

"Sure, bro, you ready?" Damon asked and he smiled once he noticed how excited Stefan was

"Yeah, just let me fix my hair"

Damon rolled his eyes, his younger brother surely had an obsession with his own hair.

 _xoxo_

Caroline was ready to impress. it was December and it has been snowing almost all day but that didn't stop the pretty young girl to dress in a beautiful red dress with some black boots and to not feel too cold she wore black stockings. Liz was shocked when she saw her daughter dressed like it was fall time but Caroline explained her that they didn't need to dress that much because they have a thermostat so they just needed to heat it up, Liz obviously shook her head, why would they do that? but Caroline being Caroline decided to turn it a little higher once her mother left the dinner room

Caroline had no idea what that would cause.

Hours later everyone was at Caroline's , Bonnie and Grams had arrived first and they didn't want to be rude but they were feeling really hot, what was going on? Bonnie was wearing jeans, withe boots and a white sweater she had a black coat on but after she arrived, some minutes later, she felt like burning so she took it off, actually she wanted to take her own white sweater off!.

The next ones where the Salvatore and both of the brothers started to fan themselves minutes later they where at Caroline's, Stefan took off his blue coat and Damon his black one, now both of them were just with grey sweaters and still they were feeling like showering already.

Caroline started to realise everyone was starting to feel uncomfortable but she really wanted to keep her red dress on, Stefan had complemented her about it and that meant her plan was working so she couldn't stop it, sorry everyone but she wouldn't give up.

By the Time Tyler arrived everyone at Care's were sweating, red faced and wishing some fans as gifts. Except for Caroline she was looking perfect.

"Okay what is wrong with all of you?" he said but then he didn't have to wonder anymore because he felt it, the heat, that horrible and hot as hell heat. "Caroline why your house is in summer time while outside is snowing?" He said as he started to take his hat off

Caroline blushed and realized this was going too far, everyone was starting to feel like dying

"Care you sure your Thermostat is okay?" Bonnie said fanning herself

"Uh...maybe it's broken" the blond girl lied

Liz and Sheila had been at the kitchen the whole time so they thought the heat was just in the kitchen, huge was their surprise when they felt how hot was in the living room and how the kids were close to dehydration.

"Caroline, oh my god! Did you turn the thermostat higher than it should be?!" Her mother asked and Caroline ran to fix the degree. Once Caroline came back she felt so embarrassed and now she was wearing a red sweater and jeans, she felt so stupid.

"I guess it got fixed, huh?" Tyler said but he wasn't fooled he knew why Caroline had done this, he knew her from years by now, so it wasn't hard for him to know this was because she wanted to wear that red dress for Stefan, he shook his head, why Caroline was doing such a things, she didn't have to do this things for a man.

When Damon finally felt like he could breathe again, he started to help Bonnie to fix the table.

"For a minute I was contemplating taking my sweater off but then your Grams would have hated me even more" he teased and Bonnie giggled "she'd thought I was trying to impress you"

"Idiot, she doesn't hate you, she ...well she just sees you as an old stranger guy trying to talk with her lovely granddaughter"

Sheila was staring at Bonnie and Damon every now and then while she talked to

Richard and Carol Lockwood, Tyler's parents. since Bon and she had arrive, Sheila helped Liz in the kitchen, and once the Lockwoods arrive Liz asked her to please go and talk to them after all Sheila was a guest too.

 _xoxo_

Caroline was still feeling a little awkward so she decided to stay in her room till the Dinner time but a knock at her door surprised her, she thought it could be Bonnie but actually was Stefan.

"Oh, Stefan uh, this is my bedroom, the bathroom is at the end of the hall" Caroline explained, she thought he had confused the doors

"Care" he chuckled "I know I was just... trying to check up on you, are you okay?"

This really surprised Caroline and she let him in.

Caroline didn't know Tyler saw the moment when she let Stefan get inside of her room and at that exact moment his blood raised. Tyler was done he has been waiting to go and talk to Caroline, he wanted to show her the present he had bought for her but now... It was too late.

Bonnie and Damon had fixed the table and now he had lead her to the backyard. Outside was snowing so both of them decide to put their coats on and go and talk outside.

 _xoxo_

"Best Christmas ever?" She asked

"When my parents actually tried to be there and Stefan got to see them , his happy face was priceless, was the best gift for me" he said smiling at the thought "yours?"

Bonnie and Damon had decided to play 21 questions because both of them had so many wonders about the other that they thought it was a good idea

"The last one I had with my mom and dad" she said sighing

"Oh... What happened? Divorce?" He asked trying to not sound so crude

"She died...and he changed" He quickly frowned and realised he really needed to know more about her

"I'm really sorry Bonnie, I didn't know" he said holding her hands,"I'm sorry, what happened with your dad?"

"He died in an accident years later, but as I said ever since my mom died, he wasn't the same"

"Wow... Sounds hard" Damon said

"It's okay, I'm okay now" she lied

"Wanna talk about it?" She shook her head and he nodded "okay your turn, shoot me a question"

"Why Did you decide to come to Mystic Falls?" He quickly looked down

"Because of my ex, we ended things in bad terms and didn't want to stay in New York" Bonnie nodded

"I see, Katherine sounds like a horrible girl, but are you okay now?"

"She is and yeah, I'm okay now" he lied

Bonnie felt like she already hated Katherine, she had no idea what she looked like but for Damon's words she wasn't worth it, she had betrayed Damon and hurt him so deeply, it hurt her to see his friend that sad. "You know Damon, she doesn't deserve you"

Damon smirked and looked at her "she doesn't?, I don't know Bon...maybe I'm not worthy" he tried to make it sound as a joke but Bonnie knew he actually felt that way. "Who's turn?"

"I don't know" Bonnie said playing with the snow, trying to catch it

"Why aren't you into relationships?", Damon asked her

"Why would I want that?, I'm happy like this" She said and once he was too busy rolling his eyes at her she throw a snow ball at him "sorry!" Bonnie said but obviously she didn't mean it, she had no idea what she have done.

"THIS IS WAR!" Damon shouted and their snow battle started

 _xoxo_

Tyler felt alone and not just because Bonnie was busy with Damon, but because even if she were free how would he explain to her that he was starting to feel things for Caroline? How would he tell her without looking like a fool, Caroline would never see him like a possible love interest let alone fall for him, he felt so bad, in which moment he had felt for his best friend? Why? In what moment her smile turned to be something he chased and in what moment she turned to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen? He hated to feel this way and he hated that she would never feel it back, he started to wonder what was he doing there? If he weren't there no one would notice so he decided to leave, go for a walk after all he would be here before dinner time and no one would notice his absence. He thought.

 _xoxo_

Caroline was so happy to be in her room with Stefan she felt it was so intimate and she was starting to blush once Stefan had said she had a lovely smile this because she was laughing, smiling and giggling, because for some weird reason everything that Stefan says was funny and interesting for her, obviously this was an effect of falling for someone.

"This may sound weird but you remind me an old friend I had, her name was Lexi" he said smiling and this hurt Caroline for the millionth time

"Uh... Your friend...huh" Caroline sighed

"Yeah, but you are prettier" he said and this brought her happiness once again but she looked at her hands ...she knew Stefan Salvatore her major crush only sees her as a friend a pretty one but still a friend, she sighed.

"Caroline maybe we should go and check on the others, I haven't heard of them" Stefan said and Caroline nodded

"Stefan wait, I was your secret Santa" she stood up and showed him his present "Hope you like it" she said smiling one more time.

Stefan smiled back and opened his present it was a foot ball and she had wrote a in it '#1'

"Wow ..thank you Care, I love it" he said and hugged her

"I do think you are the number one Stefan" she said still in his embrace, he smiled

"You are the best Care" she broke the hug and remind him they needed to look for the guys.

Quickly the blond girl and the dirty blond guy were searching for Bonnie and Tyler, they found Damon and Bonnie in a snowball war and both of them laughed, but Caroline slightly frowned, where was Tyler? She wondered before she felt a snowball threw it at her, Stefan was the one who threw it. She frowned at him but didn't throw a ball ...she was wondering where could Tyler be so she went inside to cheek up on him, leaving Bon against the two Salvatores at the Snow battle

 _xoxo_

Minutes latter while Bonnie and Damon were doing Snow angels for some childish reason Caroline was worried because she had gone inside her house and Tyler was nowhere, so she had decided to call him just to realize his phone was off

"Guys! Guys! Tyler is not in the house" Caroline said worried and the group frowned

"What?" Bonnie asked standing up and cleaning herself from the snow

"I called him but sends me to voicemail, his parents are here, I think they have no idea!"

"Okay relax Caroline, maybe he just went to buy something" Damon tried to be rational

"I haven't seen him in a while being honest" Stefan said staring at the guys and all of them agreed, they haven't seen him in a while.

"Damn it, why would he leave?" Caroline wondered, she was oblivious of his feelings for her, but she felt so bad, how could he leave and no one has noticed it! Damn it they were supposed to be friends!

"Okay, look we need to make this look as normal as we can, or his parents will freak out, I'll go look for him you stay here and pretend nothing is going on" Damon said but quickly all of the teens wanted to go with him "guys if we all go it would be too weird" he explained

"I'll go with you" Caroline said and he nodded

"Okay, Stefan, Doll you both have the hardest job, act like nothing is wrong, okay?" His brother and Bonnie agreed as they saw them walk into the house to leave and look for Tyler they had 2 hours before dinner.

 _xoxo_

Damon and Caroline had been looking for Tyler since an hour and nothing was working, Caroline had been calling and calling him and he didn't answer, Caroline was nervous , where is Tyler?!

"Okay, he's not at the Grill, nor his own house, any other place he could be?" Damon asked as he drives his Camaro

"No, I mean, where could he be?!" She said, her mind was blocked because of her nervousness

"Blondie, I need you to think, where do you think Tyler could be?" Damon was nervous too, if Tyler come to Caroline's before them Bonnie had agreed to sent him a message but that hasn't happened so he is still out there AKA still missing.

Caroline tried to remember where could he be and after some seconds everything was clear and she knew where could he be.

"Drive to the woods, now" she said and Damon looked at her like she has gone crazy

"Caroline, the woods? In less than an hour will be midnight is dangerous" he said but she reaffirmed herself

"I know what I'm saying Damon, drive me to the woods"

 _xoxo_

Bonnie and Stefan had decided to say that Tyler Damon and Caroline went to buy some last minutes presents, Tyler's parents and Liz frowned it was really late why would they do such a thing but Stefan assured them their kids were in good hands because Damon was with them. obviously after this cover they hoped Damon and Caroline would comeback with Tyler if not their lie would be exposed.

"45 minutes to midnight and we have no text from neither Damon nor Caroline let alone Tyler" Stefan said worried and Bonnie nodded they were at the porch

"I know but, I know they'll find him, they have to" she said bitting her lower lip and to this Stefan hugged her

"Maybe it's not the best time but...Merry Christmas" Stefan was her secret Santa

Bonnie smiled ripping the envelope and she was surprised

"I know you don't like relationships but I guess you deserve some romance in your life" he joked and she laughed her present was a copy of Romeo and Juliet

"Woah...Thank you Stefan, it's really deep" she teased but actually she was glad with her present "Now, let's wait for Damon and Caroline to find Ty"

"It's okay Bonnie, they'll find him" he put an arm around her shoulders and she didn't protest since they were on the porch, he knew she was probably cold.

 _xoxo_

Damon followed Caroline till a little cabin at the woods Caroline explained to him that it belonged to Lockwood's and everytime Tyler had felt sad when they were kids he always went there, now the obvious question if Tyler was actually inside was why had Tyler felt sad?

"I'll talk to him, you stay here" Caroline asked Damon and even though he didn't agree with all this he nodded.

Caroline opened the Cabin's door , she knew where the key was hidden.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked obviously his eyes were red, he had been crying too

"Tyler...what's wrong?" She asked once she closed the door and walked towards him "Tyler seriously what are you doing here?"

"The real question is why aren't you with Stefan" at this Caroline frowned

"What?" She didn't understand his point "okay Tyler you've been drinking do you have any idea what would happen if your parents see you like this?"

Tyler knew she was right, his parents would have kill him, okay not literally but they would be mad at him, that's why he had decided to stay there.

"Leave Caroline, is Christmas Eve" he said trying to dry his watery eyes

"I wont, no without you" she said and walked towards him "Tyler please talk to me what's wrong?"

Tyler wasn't feeling like talking he was feeling like shit. he was sad and now embarrassed

"Caroline please just leave me alone" he said in a pleading tone and she frowned

"You don't want to go to my Christmas's eve? Fine!" She stood up and walked to the kitchen

"What are you doing now?" He asked as he stood up

"I'll stay here and have a Christmas Eve here with you!" Caroline said determined and Tyler could swear he was falling more in love with her

"No, you don't have to" he said but Caroline interrupted him

"Tyler Lockwood do you have any idea how worried I've been? I've been looking for you, Damon is outside and Bonnie and Stefan are at my house trying to pretend everything is cool, we were worried about you! And if you think I'm leaving without you then you are out of your mind!"

Tyler couldn't contain himself Caroline was so perfect even when she was mad and as he was hearing how worried had she been for him he felt the impulse to kiss her. But he didn't.

"Caroline...just.."

"No, I wont leave without you, Tyler damn it what is going on?!" She asked desperate to understand why he was acting this weird

I love you, he thought, he wanted to say it, damn he wanted to scream it, he loved Caroline Forbes, he was in love with his best friend and he wasn't sorry because, she was unperfectly perfect.

"You wont tell me? Perfect, what do you want for dinner? " She went looking from the refrigerator to the cabinets "cereal? Or ...bananas?, Yeah we don't have many options...but.."

"It's ...a girl" suddenly she hears Tyler say and she turns around

"A girl?" Caroline was confused and now she wanted more explanation

"I.. I like this girl and well today I realized she feels nothing but friendship for me, it hurt me" he said feeling so exposed in a way he was actually saying the truth just not telling who this girl was

Caroline was so confused, how she never noticed? How she never realized he was falling for someone "Tyler, but you didn't have to leave" she walked to him and hugged him "Tyler, you are our friend, our best friend!, You should have talked to me, oh god, specially me, I've been bothering you about Stefan, I would have been there for you" she said breaking the hug just a little so she could look into his eyes

Tyler knew he couldn't even if he wanted talk to her, how could he, specially when she is so into Stefan, he sighed. "I couldn't, Care"

"Why? Why can't you talk to me? Who's the girl? Do I know her?" Caroline asked and Tyler felt chills, now what was he supposed to say?

He tried his best to change the subject but Caroline being Caroline wouldn't let it go and she already had an idea of who that girl could be, she was about to say the name when Tyler interrupted her

"I was your secret Santa" he said extending a little box

Caroline opened it and it was a gold bracelet , Caroline loved it it was beautiful. "Tyler, I loved it!, Thank you so much!" She said and hugged him

"I really want to mind my business but we have 15 minutes to be at Caroline's" Damon said with a forced smile, he knew if they didn't get to the dinner the adults wouldn't be too happy with him and he didn't want Grams to hate him even more.

Caroline blushed since Damon found them hugging and Tyler quickly looked away from her, quickly the 3 of them walked to Damon's car and he drove as quickly as he could, he had to be careful after all it was starting to snow again.

The way back to Caroline's felt awkwardly silent, no one shared a word.

 _xoxo_

Bonnie and Stefan hug out of emotion when they saw Tyler walking to them, Bonnie quickly hurried to hug him

"Tyler oh my god! I was so worried" she smacked his arm "I hate you! Why did you do that to us?"

"I'm sorry Bon wasn't my intention to worry your little head" he said lifting her up as he hugged her, she giggled

"Man, I was worried about you too" Stefan said and Tyler and he hugged in the typical manly way

"Group hug!" Bonnie shouted and the teens hugged even Caroline

"The Best Shit Club!" Bonnie shouted and this shown them how happy she must have been feeling since they know she hated that name

At this Damon frowned, what is 'the best shit club'he asked to himself

And once Bonnie saw him she opened an arm for him and he shook his head but once Tyler opened his arm too Damon chuckling hugged that crazy gang. Minutes later everyone was inside but Bonnie because Damon had stopped her.

"The Best Shit Club?" He asked arching an eyebrow

"Well you know, T.B.S.C are our initials so we decide to create a gang club with those letters" he smirked at her explanation

"Nice" He said looking into her eyes "look up" she frowned but quickly throw her head up and realized there was a mistletoe

"Uh... Is that a mistletoe? Is this a trap?" She asked with a little smirk playing in her face but quickly got surprised when Damon placed a soft sweet peek on her lips

She was surprised because it lasted just 5 seconds, she opened her eyes and frowned slightly at him and before she could say something he explained himself.

"You hated your first kiss, well hope this one was better" he winked at her "but don't get used to this, it wont happen again" she laughed

"Yeah sure, you my friend are the one in danger to fall for me" she teased and he laughed

"Guys Dinner is fixed" Stefan said and both hurried inside the house.

 _xoxo_

Dinner went good and Bonnie was happy that things were back to normal even though she still wanted to know why had Tyler left, that was something she still had to ask him.

And while Bonnie was wondering why Tyler had left and where Caroline found him , Sheila had her own head full with thoughts about Damon and her grandchild, she didn't see their kiss but she could feel something had happened because Damon kept bringing up how sweet is the tradition of the kiss under the mistletoe. Sheila would keep an eye on him.

"Quarterback can we talk for a second?" Damon asked and he stood up walking to the backyard

"What is it?" Tyler asked confused

"I'm your secret Santa" Damon said smiling and handing him his present it was a leather jacket

"A leather Jacket...well thank you" Tyler smiled big

"What can I say? Every man should have one" Damon smirked and Tyler nodded he was ready to go inside when Damon spoke "it's hard to fall for the wrong person, but maybe you should fight for her, blondie seems to be worth it" and once Tyler was shocked he didn't have idea how Damon could have noticed

"I'm not into Caroline...she's just my" Tyler tried to explain but Damon cut him

"She was worried for you, maybe she doesn't know yet but she feels the same way for you"

Tyler stood there in silence, wondering if this could be true but suddenly a known voice was heard.

"Ty, Stefan is looking for you, he said you both need to talk about New Year's plans" Tyler couldn't keep talking about it now that Bonnie was there so he just left, Damon knew his secret.

"What happened Doll already looking for more kisses?" He teased and she laughed shaking her head

"I'm your secret Santa, asshole" she said smiling

"Woah, my Santa is kinda rude isn't she?" He said as she handed his present to him

"Just open it!"

Damon was shocked, it was a nice book in blank with a fancy pen, he frowned

"You told me once you wrote a song for that awful ex of yours, so I got the impression that you are one of those guys who enjoy writing, please tell me I wasn't wrong" Bonnie said and bit her lower lip, nervously.

"Nah, you got it right" he said and quickly hugged her "Thank you Bonnie"

He was impressed, Bonnie had discovered one of his biggest secret... His passion for writing, he still wasn't sure if he should tell her about his real dream job but ,maybe someday.

"You didn't like it" she said sighing and he chuckled

"Come here little you" he hugged her lifting her off the ground and spinning with her

"Damon! Stop!!!" She laughed

"Bonnie!" Damon quickly left Bonnie save in the ground and Bonnie look terrified at her grams "Bonnie, Caroline is looking for you, maybe you should go and talk to her"

Bonnie nodded and walked inside but noticed that her Grams was staying "Grams?"

"Go Bonnie, I'll talk with your friend"

Bonnie didn't want to leave them but Damon nodded "Go Bon, I'll gladly talk with your Grams"

The young girl walked alone inside the house looking for Caroline

 _xoxo_

"What?" Bonnie was shocked she couldn't believe what her friend was telling her and now she was more than confuse "Caroline, no ...you are wrong" Caroline had told her all the story of how she found Tyler and all the drama of why he had decided to leave but that wasn't what surprised Bonnie the most , in fact what it was the hardest thing to believe was Caroline's thoughts "Care, there is no way"

"There is Bon, I know, it's crazy but I do think Tyler is falling for you" Caroline said and Bon just shook her head, Tyler? Falling for her? No, there was no way.

And Bonnie was right, Tyler was falling for Caroline Forbes but sadly the blonde cheerleader was too focused on her own crush that she couldn't see how wrong she was.

 _xoxo_

"What do you want with my granddaughter?" Sheila didn't beat around the bush

"Ma'am, I can assure you ,Bonnie and I, we are just friends, there is nothing more" Grams knew he was saying the truth but what if with time his intention change?

"Look you are a city man, you suddenly came to this little town found a nice girl and found her interesting? I'm not sure if your intentions are entirely pure with Bonnie, but hear me young man, you can't fool me, I don't trust you, but I do trust my grandchild and if she likes to spend time with you, I wont forbid it but listen clear if you hurt her, I'll come for you" Sheila said and she didn't even wait for a response, she left Damon there with his thoughts

"I'll never hurt her" he said to himself since Sheila was already inside.

 **Hope you enjoyed the Christmas' eve of our gang, there was a Bamon kiss but is pretty platonic (Gosh I feel so Plec) lol . but my point is they are just friends...for now, about Caroline she is starting to realize she should leave her feelings behind and Ty has no idea what he's gonna do now that Damon knows his secret** **. and what about the Grams-Damon 'talk' Does she really hate him? will see.**

 **please review and let me know what you think.**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!**


	9. New Year's Eve

**I'm back with a new chapter hope you all still remember this lil fic and hope you are still interested, long story short Enjoy the new chap :)**

\- December 30th-

"So you are not in love with me, but Caroline"

Tyler had finally spilled the beans to Bonnie, he told her about his feelings for her best friend and how much hurt him to know she would never be with him.

"Why you never told me about this?" Bonnie asked as she was sitting on his backyard and Tyler walked from right to left

"Because, it was embarrassing, I fell for my best friend and she doesn't even know, she thinks I'm after you, that oblivious she is!" He said sighing

"But, Tyler have you thought about telling her about your feelings ?" Bonnie recommended him but he wasn't doing it

"No, Bon, she wants Stefan and he will fall for her and both will be happy ever after" he said sitting by her side

"How do you know?" Bonnie asked looking at him

"Because she's Caroline, who wouldn't fall for her?" He answered looking at the sky " but you know Damon said that I should try ,that maybe I have a chance with her"

"Then what you say? Would you try? And trust me I'm trying hard not to be mad, how in the world Damon knew about this before me!" Bonnie joked and Tyler explained her the situation of how he had discovered "he's a great observant, I see" Bonnie replied

"Anyways, I guess I'm just going to try to keep going, move forward"

With this Bonnie realized her friend had a big crush on Caroline or even something else, but if he wanted to forget about Caroline, she would do her best to help him, Tyler had always been a great friend for her, he is one of the most loyal ones so how not to be there for him?

"Everything is going to be alright, now let's go to the Grill, Caroline and Stefan must be waiting for us"

Tyler drove to the Grill and ten minutes later they were already there, as Bonnie had said Caroline and Stefan were already there sharing fries.

"Okay guys what are we doing for New Year's eve" Tyler asked

The best shit club had decided to reunite at the Grill to plan their New Year's eve they wanted this new year to be the best of their lives, as every other group of teenager.

"We can do a little reunion at my house, Damon wont mind" Stefan said smiling

"Yes! We can bring some alcohol since no adult will be around!" Caroline said super excited

"Damon is an adult" Stefan said but the entire gang laughed

"Sorry but we can't see Damon as an authority" Bonnie said still giggling about Stefan's comment

"Well yeah, I think if I talk to him he wont mind let us drink some, he has his own little bar, Do you know?"

"Seriously, Dude I want to be like your brother once I'm old" Tyler said and all of them laughed

Bonnie was sure this would be a fun night, but should she actually drink? She had done it before but as Caroline said there wouldn't be someone to 'stop them' so she could already imagine how messy they would be but once in a while it doesn't hurt. Right?

* * *

\- January 1st-

Bonnie's head was hurting, she knew she shouldn't have drank but the gang had tell her to 'live it up' ugh, she hated her best shit club!.

Bonnie opened her eyes and noticed she was in a room that it wasn't hers and she remembered the night before, she remembered all the drinks she had and how she ended up in Damon's bedroom.

"Damon?!"

* * *

\- New Year's Eve-

Stefan was waiting for the gang to show up it was 10 o'clock but obviously they wanted to be waisted by the new year

"You staying home?" Stefan asked Damon since he wasn't sure where his brother would spend New year's

"I guess I'll go to the Grill, please don't destroy our house"

Stefan laughed, his brother couldn't be seen as authority, actually he was like one more in the club.

"Awesome, if you get bored you can always come and be with us"

"Sure, thanks Bro"

Then is when they heard a knock at the door and it was his three best friends, all of them brought some New year's things

"So let's drink bitches!" Caroline shouted

"Good plan, Blondie" Damon said and Caroline blushed like a tomato

"Oh my god, you were still here?" Caroline said and Damon chuckled

"Yup, anyways as I already told my brother, you can have fun but DON'T destroy the house" Damon said walking to the gang

"Okay uh... I brought some snacks and bourbon" Tyler said placing the bags on the table

"Bourbon? And this is why I love the Quarterback" Damon said with a big smile

"Is not yours, is for us" Bonnie said and he quickly smirked

"What? Will The good girl drink? I was expecting it from my brother, quarterback and blondie but you?" He said walking till he was in front of her

"I can manage my drinks " Bonnie said and Damon smirked nodding

"Anyways are we drinking or not?" Caroline said

Stefan placed the snacks on bowls and brought glasses for everyone so they could start with the shots

"Are we just drinking or playing something?" Tyler asked as he was already drinking some bourbon with coke

"I suggest strip poker" Damon said and everyone starred at him, but Tyler

"I swear he's my idol" Tyler said pointing at him and Damon smiled

"Weren't you heading to the Grill?" Stefan asked and Damon poured some bourbon from Tyler's bottle and everyone shouted that it was their liquor

"I feel like staying now" he said smirking "kids, I have my own mini bar so if your liquor is not enough I can brought mine, happy?"

With that all of them nodded but Bonnie, she just shook her head in a disapproval way but just to tease him when he noticed it he walked towards her and sat beside her

"Are you really going to drink?" He asked her as Caroline was turning the radio on, Tyler and Stefan were making shots

"Yup, but probably not as much as them I don't want to end with a hangover"

"Smart girl" Damon said and took a sip of his drink

* * *

\- January 1st-

God my head was hurting so much how many drinks did I drink? I have no idea but something was for sure last night had been the best night ever.

Caroline had the worst headache ever and once she saw her phone found 3 missed calls from her mom but not even that could erase her big smile. She turned around and noticed she was at the living room, more exactly in the floor of the living room and next to her Stefan's T shirt, she smiled and quickly felt a weird feeling when she saw Tyler's t shirt on the couch, both of them had drank too much, she thought, but for now she had a memory that couldn't erase from her memory, she had kissed both of them in different circumstances and the thing was who has she enjoyed the most?. Caroline was screwed

"Bonnie? Ouch" she rubbed her head

* * *

\- New Years Eve-

Damon was worried this kids haven't even started the games and already were tipsy, he knew it was time to stop them or at least give them some water

"Alright guys one hour to go and you all are already drunk" Damon said standing up and going for some water

"He's going to take our drinks! Everyone let's hide!" Stefan said and all the gang quickly grab as much bottles as they could and ran to look for a good place to hide

When Damon returned with some bottles of water he sighed ,where were they? Obviously they were playing something because they took the liquor with them

"Alright guys, what's this hide and seek?, I don't want to be the boring adult but you need to slow down or you'll fall before New Years!" He shouted but no one appeared Damon couldn't believe what he was about to do but, fuck it, he was tipsy too

"Ready or not, I'm going" and he was ready to find them

10 minutes he had been looking for them for ten minutes and still couldn't find any, how drunk was he? he wondered?

"Tyler! Caroline?" Damon shouted in the backyard "Stefan!" He shouted once again now inside the house and walking to the bathroom from the first floor "Doll, where are you?" He couldn't believe this guys were actually hiding

"Tyler this is my place get out!" Caroline whispered as they were in Stefan's closet

"Why? If I get out Damon will find me"

Caroline rolled her blue eyes and nodded

"Okay but then shh" she said and took a sip of vodka from the bottle

"Hey give me some" Tyler asked and she handed him the bottle

Tyler drank from it and for a minute Caroline bit her lower lip, does her friend have always been this hot? Because he seemed really hot drinking from the bottle, or maybe Damon was right and she was too drunk already.

"Blondie! Quarterback!" Damon shouted and they went silence so he wouldn't find them lucky for them Damon kept walking to the next room "Stefan where the hell are you?"

Stefan was in the shower, drinking bourbon and chuckling, he knew Damon was near but he didn't care this was funny as hell

"I hate all of you!" Damon shouted and suddenly heard something from his bed he followed the sound

"Okay Stefan you can get out, you know I don't like people in my room" he said thinking the one in his room would be Stefan but he was wrong

Bonnie was under his bed with two bottles of Bourbon, she was already drunk

"Stefan I mean it..." He said but he soon noticed her little foot , he smirked

He went on his knees and she knew she was screwed

"What are you doing there Doll?" Her eyes went wide open like when a kid is found trying to take a cookie

"Come here, Don't make me go for you" he said and she decided to get out

"I'm sorry" she said pouting and he smiled

"It's okay, if you wanted to come to my bed you should have asked me, you know" he wiggled his brows "now give me the bourbon, young lady"

"Damon!" She shouted and he carried her to his bed and sat her there

"Now drink some water, I'll go looking for your friends" she nodded "just don't vomit on my bed" both of them smiled and he kissed her forehead

He closed his door, at least he knew where Doll was, he smirked to know she had decide to go to his bedroom, he usually don't like people messing in his room but with her...it was different.

"Okay weirdos! 15 minutes and is a freaking new year if you don't come from wherever you are I'm going to spend New Year's with Doll, I don't care!"

Damon shouted and Stefan laughed out loud that gave Damon the idea of

where his brother was, once he found Stefan he shook his head, his brother was in the shower drinking as if there was no tomorrow, Damon smirked as an idea crossed his mind and he decided to do it, opening the shower he saw how a drunk Stefan got damped instantly

"DAMON!" Stefan shouted

Damon couldn't help but laugh since his Hero hair was gone "this is more effective, now go and change!"

Stefan felt uncomfortable to say the least, he went walking like this till his room and once he opened his closet Caroline and Tyler were found

"Found them" Stefan shouted and Damon sighed in relief.

Damon haded them bottles of water one for each of them and tell them to go to the living room

Both of them walked to the living room with a little dirty secret.

* * *

\- January 1st-

Tyler knew he regretted how much he drank last night but he didn't regret his time with Caroline, what started as a coincidence of same place to hide ended up in a make out season, he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Caroline walking towards him and started to kiss his lips, he remembered so well, how it felt and how good she smelled, her kiss tasted of vodka but the toxic element was actually her lips, she was so good at kissing and soon his hands found her waist and her hands found his back, she quickly started to kiss his neck and collar bone, Tyler wondered if he had been dreaming but no, he knew it was real, he knew all those kisses were real.

He found himself laying on the table Stefan was on the isle, both of them were in the kitchen, he remembered the kiss Stefan and Caroline shared and quickly his happiness turned into sadness.

* * *

\- New Year's Eve-

"Where is Bonnie?" Caroline asked as she and her friends were sat beside her, Tyler and Stefan were there with her and Damon but where was Bonnie?

"I'm gonna bring her" Damon said and Stefan shouted

"Guys! A minute!" The three friends started to get ready for their celebration as Damon ran to bring Bonnie before she'd miss New Years

"Bonnie" he said opening his door and found her resting, he didn't want to wake her up, she seemed so peaceful sleeping in his bed, he closed the door and walked towards her , she was so beautiful he thought, but quickly tried to moderate his thoughts, she was his friend, that's it, so he tried to wake her up. "Bonnie, hey, Doll it's about to be New Year" he said shaking her, but she just mumbled some words, he chuckled, soon he heard his Brother and his friends doing the count down and he knew he should wake her up, but nothing was working . He sat beside her.

3\. ..2..1..

"Happy New Year, Doll" and quickly posed his lips over hers, it was just a sweet kiss but it lasted more than the one under the mistletoe. And as if this were a Disney movie she woke up

"Damon? What? What are we doing here ...in your bed?" She said as she heard the fireworks from outside and the loud music from the first floor where her friends were already celebrating

"You fell asleep, was trying to wake you up" he said smiling

"Oh my God! It's new year! Let's go! I want to hug my friends" she quickly went out of his bed and he followed her

* * *

\- January 1st-

Stefan knew this had been his best New Year's eve, it hadn't just been because of the alcohol he drank and his friends but because his New Year's kiss had been Caroline, it had been a nice sweet kiss between two friends completely platonic he thought, when suddenly he sneezed

"Bless you" Tyler answered, he was shirtless too

And Stefan finally remembered why he and his friend were shirtless, both of them had decided to take his t shirts off and run at the backyard, yup, it was freaking cold! But well they just ran and come inside so it wasn't that bad right? He said to himself when he suddenly sneezed again

"You guys are awake" Caroline smiled handed Stefan and Tyler their T-shirts "Gosh, I feel like throwing up" she joked

"Oh and Damon will clean it again?" Tyler joked and the three of them laughed even harder

"How do you sleep?" Stefan asked

"Well on the floor..." when she heard him sneezing her eyes went wide "oh my god you are sick! You too Tyler?

"Nope, I guess I'm a lucky man" Caroline smiled and walked out the kitchen

Once Caroline didn't even flick he knew she didn't remember their kiss and he made himself believe that it was for the best, Stefan and Caroline had shared the New Year's eve kiss, so now he had no chances.

* * *

\- January 1st-

"Doll?" Damon appeared from the bathroom

"Did I sleep here?" Damon nodded he was already showered "with you?"

Damon laughed "believe it or not Bonnie , I'm a gentleman so I was ready to sleep at the next room when you asked me to sleep with you, you said my bed was too big"

Bonnie wanted to hide in the nearest hole, she now remembered and it was true she had asked him to sleep with her, oh God! She was already feeling embarrassed

"But relax as you can see nothing happened" he assured her

"Where is everyone else?" Damon laughed

"You mean your drunk friends, downstairs, I think they are finally up, by the way...you wouldn't drink much, huh?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and nodded and he told her to go for something to eat she followed him just because she didn't want to stay in his bedroom anymore, not because of the food, she wasn't hungry at all.

* * *

When Bonnie returned to home she found her Grams had had a great time with Liz and the Lockwood, they always organized a New Year Party for the adults in town so she was glad to know her Grams wasn't alone, she wouldn't have left her.

It was almost 10 pm of January first when Caroline came to talk to her

"What? You kissed Stefan?" Bonnie was shocked

"Well he was my New Year's kiss and he was the one who kissed me! ...but there is something more"

Bonnie nodded letting her know she can continue

"Tyler and I ...we had a ...make out season"

"What?" Bonnie already was wondering how would Tyler be feeling about Caroline and Stefan and now this?

"Well it was before the kiss with Stefan, I'm not sure why I did it but ...Bon, I think I liked it, damn it, Bonnie I don't get it all this time I thought who I wanted was Stefan and now I'm not sure!" Caroline had teary eyes and she seemed really confused "I pretended to not remember the make out with Tyler because I don't know how I feel for him anymore"

It was obvious Caroline was confused and Bonnie wanted to help her. love could be so complicated, Caroline all this time thought she wanted Stefan just to noticed that she might be feeling something for Tyler the same day Stefan kissed her

"Look Caroline, I've never been in that position before but do what your heart says, I mean you kissed both, so who made you feel butterflies?" Caroline giggled nodding and hugged her

"I feel like a bitch, please don't tell Tyler I remember our kiss, I swear Bon, I want to be sure about my feelings before I do something"

"Well I think it's time for revelations, Damon kissed me under the mistletoe, that night of Christmas Eve"

"WHAT?!" Caroline was shocked about her news

"I mean it was a kiss of friends, he did it since my first kiss had been stolen"

"Ugh yeah, Jeremy, that asshole" Bonnie had told Caroline about Jeremy and since that day Caroline hated him

"So...was Damon your New Year's kiss? I mean he said he would go for you at the countdown but you guys took more than that" she wiggled her brows

"No, I mean ...I don't know, I don't remember a kiss I just remember him trying to wake me up...and that's it" she said shrugging "anyways we ended up sleeping together"

"OH MY GOD! IN HIS BED? Bonnie are you even still a virgin?!" Caroline was so excited for her friend

"Oh my god! Shut up or Grams will hear you!, Of course I'm! I must have been that drunk that I asked him to sleep with me, we didn't do a thing Caroline we just slept together"

"I knew it! He likes you Bon, it's obvious!" Caroline said looking at her as Bonnie looked her hands, both friends were sitting on Bonnie's bed Buddha style

"No, Care he's older" she remembered her

"Well, then is a forbidden love, the best type of love" Caroline teased

"Shut up!" And Bonnie shoved her a pillow "but seriously, it's impossible"

That night Caroline stayed the night at Bonnie's, they talked about everything in their lives. She loved to spend time with her best friend.

* * *

'still awake?' Damon sent her a text and she quickly answered

'yup, what about you, can't sleep?' she asked him

'well Doll what can I say? I'm missing you in my bed, you are right it is too big' he teased her but Bonnie felt a little different when she read it, she smirked and turned to her side to be sure Caroline was already asleep

'shut up, I can't believe I fall asleep and didn't even have a New Year's kiss'

When Damon read it he knew she didn't remembered their kiss but he didn't mind, it would be a secret for himself

'oh well I dreamt I kissed a beautiful girl' he lied ,since he didn't dream it but did it

'shut up, good night Damon'

' jealous already? Night Doll'

Bonnie read the last text and smiled, she was starting to feel something every time they teased each other, she wasn't sure what it was but she liked it. She just hoped Caroline would be wrong and that they weren't falling for each other. No, it was impossible, Damon was older he probably think she is just a girl and she couldn't fall for him, she was still strong in her thoughts of no relationship, right? Bonnie wouldn't admit it out loud but maybe she wasn't that sure anymore.

 **As we can see Bonnie is starting to feel that exciment we all feel everytime we are starting to have a crush so our lil Bonnie is starting to feel something for Damon? you'll need to stay around to discover and on the other hand Care kissed both Tyler and Stefan, I know triangles can be annoying at some point but lets face it everyone at some point had experienced that feeling of not being sure who you really like, is part of life and growing up, so don't be harsh on lil Care, she'll do her best to not be a bitchy girl. Next Chap we'll get major surprises.**


	10. Love is not History

**new chapter with a sweet Bamon moment , please enjoy**

How can you know when you are interested in someone? It was an easy question, you usually get nervous around this special one and usually want to spend all the time near or talking about this person. It seemed to be easy to discover if you were feeling something for someone, but it wasn't that easy at least Caroline didn't see it that easy, not anymore.

Caroline Forbes was the blonde Cheerleader that everyone wanted to be like, she was popular and beautiful so if she wanted to date someone it didn't take much of an effort for her, just batting her eyelashes and a sweet smile or the one trick she liked the most flipping her hair, she knew how to seduce, because she knew how beautiful she was, but Stefan Salvatore, her friend had been the first man who made it hard for her, the first one who remind her that not everything in this life is easy to get and she was starting to wonder if maybe she sees him as a challenge more than a crush?. Since their New year's Kiss she had been wondering what she really feels for him. But it wasn't entirely because of the kiss he gave him or how she felt about it. It was about how Tyler's kiss made her feel, she could accept she was tipsy maybe even drunk but she kissed him, she took the first move, she was the one who started it. Does that mean she wanted him? Or was just a heated action?

Caroline was tired of all this thoughts, life was easier when she had Stefan as her secret crush and Tyler as her best friend, now those roles weren't that clear as it used to be and it's confusing her.

"Why?" She said out loud as she was staring at the ceiling

She had been thinking about her feelings since an hour ago and still she had no clue what was she feeling, it was more than a month since the New year had started and she was still unsure of her feelings. Caroline decided to be neutral, she wasn't flirting with Stefan, just being her usual self and with Tyler ...she had to accept she was trying to spend less time with him. But something was for sure she didn't want to play with anyone's feelings, she just wanted to know which one she liked. And even if she could find out who she liked would he like her back? Stefan had been her secret crush for a long time now and then Tyler... He was interested in someone, she thought could be Bonnie but then she kissed him and didn't care about his feelings for this other girl. Caroline sighed. At the end of the day it didn't matter this wasn't about who could like her more, this was about who she really wanted.

"Stefan or Tyler...Tyler or Stefan?" She chanted in a low tone almost as if she didn't want anyone to hear.

* * *

"So you haven't celebrated Valentine's day? Ever? " Stefan asked since Valentine's day was near and couldn't believe his eyes when Bonnie nodded, how could she never had?

"Well what can I say? I haven't been in a relationship and Valentine's day are for couples" Bonnie replied and he chuckled

"Kind of, but woah, so you really aren't into relationship and not even dates?"

"Well dates usually lead to romance so, nope, not interested" she said in a cool mood and he smiled

"Bonnie Bennett, you are unique, even when that idea of yours worries me, at some point you'll fall in love, like it or not" he assured her

Stefan and Bonnie had decided to go for a walk since both of them were bored at their homes but now they were going to Stefan's

"I Don't think so, I have enough romance with literature, by the way Romeo and Juliet... It's a special romance story not sure if I like the message or not" she said in pure honesty

Stefan frowned who didn't like Romeo and Juliet?, So Bonnie explained her point

"I think this book it's a classic because it talks about the kind of love everyone wants to experience, the love where you feel you can't leave without the other person, the one where you would rather die if this person dies instead of ... staying for those who are still here.." Bonnie felt hurt, this story in a way sounded like her parents, for sure his father didn't kill himself but even when he was present he was absent, it wasn't the same person without his wife. "Everyone dreams with a love like that, but I doubt they would want to experience it as a third one" with this last comment Stefan frowned what she meant by that?

"Okay that's a judgmental review for Romeo and Juliet" Bonnie chuckled "but what do you mean by a third one? You mean as in a love triangle?"

"No" Bonnie shook her head "I meant it as ...I know her parents weren't perfect and couldn't understand her but ...how do you think her mother even her father felt?, They make you believe the entire kingdom realized how much they loved each other but that has a dark side, she chose him over her family, over the future she could have... She just gave up everything for him"

Stefan left her words get inside of him, he felt her resentment, he knew all this hate over love had been caused for something, but he rather just answer her opinion

"Love comes in different ways, sometimes you don't even know when it starts but you can feel is already there. I'm not going to tell you if Romeo and Juliet were a good couple or not, I just wanted you to read the book because everyone needs romance, at least a bit of it" he said looking at her while they stopped because they had finally arrive at his home "remember you don't chose when to love, you just fall, that's why it's called fall in love" he joked and she giggled, it was so sweet the way he explained it, and he had a nice smile, he was ready to open the door when it got open

"Jenna?" Stefan asked confused as she was now in front of them about to leave his house, behind her was Damon.

"Oh, Stefan, Bonnie, I brought an apple pie, hope you enjoy it" she said blushing and quickly waving at them, Stefan frowned once Jenna was down the street

"Uhh... So Jenna huh?" Stefan teased his brother who rolled his eyes "Bonnie you coming in? Now we have an apple pie unless it was a lie" he kept teasing his brother and Bonnie chuckled

"Well I would like to know if that pie actually exist" she joked looking at Stefan as if Damon wasn't there

"Ha, Ha so funny now come in, it's freezing outside"

Stefan and Bonnie walked inside and she took off her black coat, Stefan did the same with his dark blue one, quickly Damon walked them to the kitchen where the famous Apple Pie was ready to be eaten. Damon explained how surprised he had been to find out Jenna was the one who was knocking at his door and how nave had she been to think he would believe that she had come to just be nice and gift him a Pie, Damon knew Jenna was interested in him and he couldn't deny she was a great woman, she seemed nice, worker and she was obviously pretty but he wasn't interested. But Damon Salvatore wasn't ungrateful so if she had taken the time to cook this pie or buy it and then come here, he at least will receive it with a smile on his face and a 'thank you' at the end.

"If you don't date her I will, this pie taste so good!" Stefan who had already tasted a piece of it said

"I wont, so go ahead, I think she could be your nanny" Damon teased Stefan who stared at his oldest brother

"Well Stefan is right, it's delicious" Bonnie said humming

"Yeah Won't deny it" Damon replied once he decided to taste it for himself "anyways, what you doing tonight?"

"I was thinking we could watch a movie" Stefan said "something from Netflix"

Damon and Bonnie nodded and it was said, it was movie time, Damon brought the pop corn in a bowl. Stefan and Bonnie were still discussing about which movie to watch

"Really guys? Just pick one!" He took the remote and covering his eyes he chose one. Fifty Shades Of Grey

"Awkward" the three of them said at the same time

"Okay then chose one!"

The Salvatore with the Young Bennett ended up watching Jurassic Park, it wasn't a bad movie to watch but Stefan had fallen asleep almost at the end of the movie.

"I can't believe he fall asleep" Bonnie said while Damon smirked at his little brother peaceful resting face

"Well now we can watch Fifty Shades since the kid is asleep" Damon joked and Bonnie laughed trying to not be so loud since she didn't want to wake Stefan up

"Well, I think it's time to go" Bonnie said

"A Saturday night and you'll go home at ten?" Damon asked arching an eyebrow "you are really a bored one"

"What should I do then?" Bonnie asked as he quickly took her hand

"Come to my room"

"You are such a pig!" Bonnie pated his arm with her now free hand

"I was going to show you something you dirty minded girl!" He said meaning it, he really wanted to show her something

"Oh ...okay"

Both of them walked upstairs while Stefan was still dreaming.

* * *

Tyler was at the Grill, it was a Saturday night and he was alone drinking a soda and ready to devour his hamburger when he noticed a new girl entering the Grill, he had never seen her so he wondered if she was lost. Anyways he kept watching the sport channel at the Grill's TV.

This girl sat alone in one of the tables, she didn't seem like those drivers who lost their directions and ended up lost in Mystic Falls, but he didn't want to bother her, I mean he didn't want to freak her out.

He saw her taking a call she seemed to talk with someone else, someone who she was annoyed with because she rolled her eyes 'I wanted some time for myself' she said and Tyler thought she was probably talking with her boyfriend, 'I'm not mad just, I don't like it here' he frowned this time, was she new in town? Would she be staying here? 'shut up, I'm at the Grill, Don't you dare to come' she said and hung up the phone, she kept drinking her chocolate milkshake and as she would had felt his eyes looking at her she turned around. Once their eyes meet he felt caught up, this was so embarrassing he tried to cool the situation by smiling at her, thing he did , the blond curly girl showed him the finger and turned her face back to her phone.

Who does she think she is? Tyler wondered, anyways he didn't even know this girl so he kept eating till he was done, once he finished he stood up and bumped into someone

"Sorry" he said quickly realizing it was a man, a man he had never seen in town either

"It's okay" the man answer and moved his head as he was looking for someone, once he found her walked to her, he saw them and he thought he was her boyfriend, anyways he was done with that rude girl.

'What are you doing here,Kai?' Tyler heard her say

* * *

Bonnie didn't know what to say, she knew how much this must be affecting him and by the fact the letter wasn't even open, she could imagine he wasn't ready to read it. It was a Katherine's letter, in a old fashioned way she had written a letter and has sent it to him, now Bonnie could see by the look in his eyes he wasn't sure what to do with it.

"When?" She didn't have to fishing her sentence he already knew what she meant

"4 days ago" he answered

Both were inside his room, Damon had waited till Bonnie was around to read this letter because of one thing and one thing only, he didn't want to go back. Damon this last month had been feeling better without Katherine and with Bonnie in his life, he was feeling like he had already forgotten about Katherine, but as the human he was, he wasn't sure if he needed to read this letter, he was scare that if he gave it a chance and read it down, maybe some old spark will reborn and he didn't want that.

"Want to read it?" She asked him and he sighed

"I don't know, should I? I mean after all what she did to me, Bon I feel like I'm Finally the old me again, what if by reading it ...?" Damon wasn't sure what was the best thing to do.

"Your feelings comes back?" she told him "I don't think that will happen and neither it happens or not, I'll be here"

"So should I read it?"

Bonnie nodded with a soft smile "it's up to you"

While Damon sat to read the letter Bonnie send a text to Grams telling her she would spend the night with Caroline, Grams answered with an okay and told her to take care. Bonnie didn't like the idea of lying to Grams but she knew Damon would need her after Reading the letter.

Damon sighed and looked down once he finished reading. Bonnie was worried he didn't say a thing, Bonnie was dying to know what was said in that letter but she didn't want to push him

"She's getting married, this was her good bye" Damon said and looked up at her, Bonnie look down at him as she was by her feet and he was sat on his bed

"And how do you feel by that" Bonnie asked worried, she was afraid Damon would stand up and take the first fly to New York and ask her to stop this wedding

"I don't care" he said smiling, "I truly don't care" this surprised both of them "I was nervous to read this letter because I didn't want to read her lame excuses and lies about how she still loves me, but now, knowing she'll marry other poor man, I'm ... relieved. Bonnie I don't love her anymore" he said and for the first time he feel it "I'm over her"

Bonnie smiled as big as he did and she hugged him, he hugged her back smelling her in, this was such a priceless moment, he had read Katherine Pierce, the woman who once he thought was the love of his life, was getting married and he didn't feel pain, nor hurt, nor like stopping her, he was finally over that bitch.

"We should celebrate it!" Bonnie said smiling and he grinned "I'm so glad you had started this year saying bye to that bitch"

Damon laughed "I guess my New Year's kiss gave me good luck" he said but quickly noticed she frowned

"Your ...New Year's kiss? Did you kiss someone?" Bonnie didn't remember he had kissed her and he try to fix his mess

"The dream... remember? The one I was kissing a beautiful girl" he said and she believed it

"Who knows and it was a premonition, maybe you'll meet a girl, the one you kissed" Bonnie said shrugging

He unconsciously bit his lower lip looking at her, she didn't have a clue who this girl was "I wish, do you believe in those things? Premonition, witchy powers?" he said smirking

She chuckled "kinda"

He arched an eyebrow "oh really?"

"Yup, but that's not the point" she reminds him " now you are done with Katherine, you should just being by yourself, you don't need to jump into a new relationship" she recommended him

"Bonnie, Love isn't math, because has more than one way to be develop, Love isn't science because has no logic and Love is not history because it's timeless" Damon said grinning at her and quickly realized what had he said

"Woah ,That's beautiful, who said that?" She asked wanting to know who he had quoted or if he had read it elsewhere

Damon blushed, rubbing the back of his neck he answered "it's part of a thing I was writing ... Not a big deal"

Bonnie was taken by surprise when he said it was a Quote from himself, she wanted to read it now!

"What? Damon that was beautiful! I mean it, can I read it completely? She asked and he shook his head

"There is no much to read, I've been writing here and there on the notebook you gave me as my Secret Santa"

Bonnie felt so glad about it, she remembered he told her he had wrote poems and even a song for Katherine she was glad to know he was back at it, it meant he was actually over Katherine.

"I'm glad you are enjoying it and writing again, just promise me someday you'll let me read your stories, or poems or even a song" she smiled and he laughed

"I'm not that good Bon" he said throwing his back to lay on his bed

Bonnie rest beside him, on her side to face him "I bet you are and for what I heard I would be a fan of you"

Damon laughed again and this time Bonnie had no idea how much had she warmed his heart, his dream was to someday be a writer, he loved to write but it wasn't what his father wanted him to be.

"Yeah maybe someday you'll read something by me" he said turning to face her, he liked to see her smile "stay the night? I mean I feel like I could talk to you all night long" he said and she giggled

"Isn't that the most used pick up line?" She teased

"I thought the most used was 'you are the most beautiful woman I ever seen'" he said and quickly laid on his side so now both of them were facing each other

Bonnie laughed and nodded "yup, that's a common one too"

Damon arched an eyebrow "how do you know? Jeremy didn't have much imagination to create his own pick up lines?" He teased her and she rolled her eyes

"Don't even mention him, and no, he was a lame flirt, but let's see you in action, create a new pick up line" she dared him and he scoffed

"I'll do it if you create one too" Bonnie bit her lower lip not sure if she'll be able to come up with a pick up line by her own she agreed anyways

Damon thought for a couple of minutes till he finally started to talk looking directly into her eyes " If you ever get lost search for a mirror and look into your eyes, because your eyes always make me feel at home"

Bonnie tried not to blush, Damon spoke witch such a passion and he was looking directly at her, it make her heart lost a bit, she blinked trying to come up with something

"That's not a pick up line...it's sounds too heavy for someone you just met" she said with a shy voice

"I wasn't thinking about a girl I just met, I was thinking about you"

Bonnie's mouth fell open and she couldn't believe what she had heard, has she gone crazy? Was she hearing voices? Bonnie was about to answer when he spoke

"And that was the pick up line" he winked at her and Bonnie felt like an idiot for a moment she thought he had actually dedicated it to her...she was actually a silly girl, Caroline's weird ideas of Damon liking her were starting to make a number on her "your turn Doll" Damon wiggled his brows and gave her time to think about

"You better catch me, because I'm falling for you" she said blushing a little and quicker shut her eyes "oh my god please forget it sounds so stupid!" Bonnie said embarrassed but Damon shook his head

"Doll, open your eyes, I found it really cute" he said as she opened her eyes, she saw him smiling, he seemed so happy "and I would totally catch you"

"Anyways, I won't use a pick up line ever so it doesn't matter" she said getting over it and trying not to blush at his words, he nodded

"So, if you gonna stay you should feel comfortable, want a T shirt to wear as pajama?" Bonnie patted his arm

"No! How am I gonna sleep with you just wearing a T shirt? Grams would kill me and no, I can't" she said taking her boots off

"It wouldn't be just the Tshirt you would wear your underwear too" he winked "But I understand"

Damon stood up and took his t shirt off and then his pants all in front of Bonnie, she felt a weird feeling , she felt heated and bothered and quickly look away

Damon just put his pajama pants and was ready to lay on the bed

"You don't wear a t-shirt while you sleep?" She asked him and he shook his head

"Uh.. if it bothers you I can wear one" he said with his most innocent voice and Bonnie shock her head, she didn't feel like telling him how to sleep in his own bed

"You sure you don't want the long T shirt? My bedroom always get hot" he smirked and she rolled her eyes noticing his double meaning

"I'm fine thanks" he smiled, Bonnie was such a good girl

"My, good Doll" he said and climbed the bed.

Bonnie didn't want to accept that she was already feeling the heat and some weird things in her stomach and in her lady parts, she tried to make herself believe that it was the circumstances and not Damon, it couldn't be because of him, because he was just her best friend.

After long hours of talk, Bonnie fell asleep, she was sleeping so comfortably in his bed that she seemed to belong there.

Damon wasn't liking how was he feeling, he didn't like the fact he was starting to see Bonnie with other eyes, Bonnie was a gorgeous girl and had a curved petite body, but most of all it was how Bonnie make him feel that was starting to change his feelings towards her. He had lied to her earlier, the pick up line was indeed for her, she was his muse, he was writing once again thanks to her, this girl had helped him so much, that he was starting to fall for her because how not to fall for Bonnie Bennett. Damn, he even was hoping for her to stay the night more often, he wanted her there with him, but he knew she would never accept a relationship and even if she did would it be a good thing to do? She was younger than him.

He sighed and just tried to forget about everything he just wanted to enjoy this moment, this moment where Bonnie was sleeping beside him, he smiled and caressed her cheek, she slightly smiled and he did too, fuck, he was falling for this young girl. He was so screwed.

At the next morning Damon woke up to find Bonnie resting her head on his chest , she was cuddling him, she probably had moved while they were sleeping, he just closed his eyes and fell asleep again with a grin in his face.

 **okay so , Damon is over Katherine because our man is falling for Bon, Bonnie might start feeling something for him too, but , would this relationship work ? Caroline is confuse about her own feelings and I think is something relatable to everybody and Tyler our boy met two new characters!**

 **hope you liked the new chap please leave a review and tell me Do you really think Katherine is gone for good or is just another one of her crazy plans ?**


	11. The Hunch

**Guess who** **'s** **back again ? ,Hello so here** **'s a new chap with a little twist , hope you guys like it**

Life without Katherine was like heaven, Damon haven't heard of Katherine since the letter and it wasn't surprising because it was her way to say goodbye, things seemed good for him, He had made a new happy life, his brother and him were happy in Mystic Falls, they met new people, okay maybe his brother met more people than him but he was happy with his life. Finally Damon was starting to feel like himself.

"I'm going to the Grill"

Stefan nodded and wouldn't leave this opportunity pass "with, Bonnie? You guys are finally dating?" He teased his older brother

"Stefan, she's only my friend, maybe best friend and no, I'm going alone" the eldest brother answered

"Well I don't forget that morning I bumped into her, I can't believe you guys slept together" Stefan said smirking

"Stefan, it was platonic" in a way Damon felt like he was lying "I mean, Bonnie and I? No, it would never happen, she's 16? She's too young"

"Oh so her age is the only thin stopping you?" Stefan arched an eyebrow and couldn't hide his smirk, he was enjoying this

"You know what? Shut up, she's my friend, she can stay the night as many times as she pleases, plus she stayed because of the letter"

Stefan got serious whe Damon mentioned the letter and nodded "I'm glad Katherine finally it's gone, she's getting married and you are finally free of that bitch"

Damon nodded "Exactly, so, now I'm gonna go and enjoy myself"

"Please don't bring girls, Don't disrespect Bonnie" Stefan laughed at his own joke and Damon rolled his eyes

"I thought you hated the idea of me and Bonnie why you suddenly act so fresh about it?" Damon asked intrigued

"Well, what can I say? Bonnie isn't into relationships and you wouldn't be with a minor, right? So I finally understood you are good friends and it's funny to tease you"

"Yeah hilarious, Bye brother"

Damon left his house with one thing in mind, he's relationship with Bonnie was completely platonic, wasn't it?

* * *

It was a great night to walk in Mystic Falls, well it was if you were a fan of snow, and she was a big fan of it, so she walked to the Park, she sat there and enjoyed the view.

Bonnie was thinking about love and how complicated it could be, Caroline was still unsure of how was she feeling, at the same time Tyler was trying to stop the feelings he had for Caroline and Damon was happy again because his bad love story had finally come to an end, then, was Love actually something she wanted to experience?

'Love is not History because is timeless'

She remembered Damon's words and wonder if he's right, is there no way to scape from love? What Stefan said, is it true? You don't chose who and when to love, you just fall? , Bonnie sighed, she wasn't even in a relationship and was already stressing out.

"Much to think?"

Bonnie frowned at the tall guy standing in front of her, she had never seen this guy before, but he was a nice view

"Excuse me, manners, Kai, Kai Parker" the tall and handsome guy gave her a warm smile and asked her if he could sit beside her, she nodded after all it was Mytic Falls, nothing bad ever happens there

"Bonnie, Bonnie Bennett, uh, I've never seen you here before"

"I'm new in town, I came with my mom and sister, my parents got a divorce so ...yeah" he said looking at the snow falling over the grass

"Oh.. sorry, it's never easy" Bonnie said looking at Kai's face, he seemed hurt even when he was trying to pretend

"It's okay, they didn't love each other, at least not anymore, I'm fine but my sister, she's mad with the world" he chuckled

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that"

Kai suddenly looked into the beautiful girl with green eyes and smiled, she was really beautiful

"I'm the one who's sorry, I came here, freak you out, started to tell my sad story and disturbed you from your thoughts" he said and she smiled

"Nah, it's okay, I mean sometimes we just need someone to listen, are you going to Mystic high?" Bonnie asked him interested

"Uh... I'm 19" he said smirking "I guess I look younger, that's good" Bonnie giggled "are you in Highschool?"

Bonnie nodded "yeah, I'm 16"

He smiled "like my sister, Liv, you'll probably see her, she's a curly blond, pretty but all the time she looks mad" he joked and Bonnie laughed

"I bet you are lying"

"Yeah, she isn't that pretty" he laughed

"Shut up" Bonnie said and laughed with him

"So Bunny, what were you thinking, before this disrespectful estranger started to tell you his sad story?" Kai joked talking about him in third person

She frowned, he just met her and already found a nickname for her ...it reminded her of Damon

"Silly things" she waved it as it wasn't that important "and your life isn't that sad" she joked and he smiled

"I bet about your boyfriend" Kai said smirking

Bonnie laughed really hard "I don't have a boyfriend"

Kai frowned "is Mystic Falls a town of blind dudes?, How a girl like you is single?"

Bonnie blushed and looked down "uh.. what do you mean? I'm not into relationships"

Now Kai's eyes were wide open "oh I see, open minded, why labels? and shit"

"No, no, oh god, no, I'm pretty traditional in that way... Is just I don't feel like I want a relationship" Bonnie explained almost blushing about

Kai nodded "who hurt you and where he lives ? I'm going to kill him"

Bonnie smiled once again,this guy was such a funny guy and so fresh, she liked him.

"You are crazy Kai, and no there is no guy to kill"

"Boring" he joked " Well, Ms. Bennett you should open up your heart, you never know when you are going to meet the love of your life" he winked at her and Bonnie blushed once again

"Bonnie?" Bon suddenly heard that voice she knew so well

"Damon? What? What are you doing here?" She asked looking up at him

"Just going to the Grill, you?"

Bonnie remembered Kai was there so she decided to introduce them "Damon, he's Kai, Kai, he's Damon"

Damon looked at him with a tensed jaw and Kai decide to stand up to shake hands there is when Damon noticed this dude was tall, they were same height.

"Nice to meet you Damon" Kai said with a little smirk

"Same, Kai" Damon said not feeling it

"Want to come to the Grill, Bon?" Damon asked her and she noticed he meant just with her, Kai noticed it too

"Uh, it's okay Bunny, I bet we'll meet again, this town isn't that big and a girl like you isn't easy to forget"

"Uh... Thanks Kai"

"Have a great night Bunny, just wait a min" after he wrote something in a little note he handed her the paper "bye Damon" and with that he left

"Who the hell is he? And what is that?" Damon asked slightly angry

"He's someone I just met" Bonnie said with a dorky smile "and... It's his number" Bonnie was shocked

Damon didn't like that explanation "someone you just met? And he gave you his number?"

"Yeah... He seems nice" Bonnie said saving the note in her back pocket

"He seems like a loser, Bon" Damon said as a joke but Bonnie frowned at him, Damon opened the Grill's door for her "Doll's first" making a gesture so she can get in

* * *

Tyler was confused, and it wasn't just because he wasn't sure how to resolve his homework but the fact Caroline was acting so weird, the past month she'd been acting like she were avoiding him, like she didn't want to talk to him, he wondered if maybe it was because of the kiss, what if she finally remembered? What if she feels weird around him now?. Tyler sighed, Caroline meant a lot to him and even when he was doing his best to just forget about his feelings for her, she was still his best friend so he wanted to know what was going on.

"I think it's 5"

"What?" Tyler was finally back on earth

"Tyler, where are you Bro?, The second one, I think x is 5" Matt answered

Tyler had invited Matt to try and solve some math exercises, but things weren't working since his mind was in another place.

"Oh, five, yeah"

"Okay, Bro, would you tell me what is going on?"

"It's nothing" Tyler lied

"It's a girl, isn't?, Look, if it's a girl you can talk to me" Matt insisted, he was honest, he really wanted to help Tyler because he seemed distracted and off

"Yeah, it's a girl but, our relationship can't be" Tyler sentenced

"Is she related to you? Bro the only reason why a relationship can't be is blood connection, if she isn't then why not?"

Tyler laughed and Matt laughed glad to see him less tensed

"She isn't related to me, but I don't think she feels the same way and I don't want to ruin our relationship as friends"

"Well you'll never know then, Ty, no pain no game, if you are really into her I say go for it" Matt said placing his hand over Tyler's shoulder, "I'm with Rebekah, bro we fight almost every month and her brothers hate she shit out of me, but at the end of the day, I love her, I really do, so we find a way to work it out, Tyler if you like this girl, tell her"

Tyler Knew Matt from the team and eveb when they weren't exactly close friends he knew Matt was always there for the people in his team, he was such a good friend and tonight he showed it. Matt was right, Tyler couldn't and shouldn't keep living with this secret, if he wanted to be with Caroline he should tell her and if she says no, well be it, but at least he would know he did all what he could.

"Thank you man, you really helped me out"

"What are friends for?" Matt answered

They soon started to resolve their homework, Tyler was glad to have invited him home, now he was feeling confident to talk to Caroline about his feelings and Matt was really good at Maths, who would have thought?.

* * *

"Are you going to call him?" Damon asked arching an eyebrow

"I don't know"

"He seems interested in you, like in a relationship, thought you weren't into those things" he said looking from his fries to her face and Bonnie frowned

"He seems interested?"

"He is, you aren't used to be hitten"

"Why are you so serious suddenly? I thought you were trying to change my mind about relationships"

'Yeah but not with Kai' he thought

"He's not for you Bon" he said trying to sound more relaxed

"Not for me? Why?"

"Oh so are you interested? Do you find him attractive?" He asked and Bonnie folded her arms

"Okay what is going on?, No I don't want a relationship with Kai, but I see nothing wrong in calling him one day, he seems nice" the short girl wanted to let her point of view pretty clear

"He's into you, plus he's just a kid" he said rolling his eyes

"Just a kid? He's 19" Bonnie said a little too heated and tired of this conversation

"19? Pff, he looks like 12" he said exaggerating his oppinion about the new guy

"Screw you Damon!" Bonnie suddenly stood up and walked out the Grill, Damon quickly left enough bills for their food and followed her

"Bonnie, what the hell?" He said once he catch her

"Leave me alone, I want to go home" she demanded

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, okay?, Why are you so sensitive about him?" He asked jealous of him, why was she defending him

"I just met this guy and I have no idea why you hate him"

"Are you interested in him Bonnie? Seriously?" He asked looking into her eyes and she could swear that for second it felt like Damon were jealous of him and that made her happy, for an odd reason it make her feel good

"No, I'm not Damon, I'm not interested in him" she said more calmed down and he sighed in relief

"Good, I want the perfect man for you Bonnie, you deserve so much more" he explained and hugged her

"Damon, Don't be rude, Kai was pretty decent today" he sighed as she talked still in his embrace

"Look I'm just saying... I want you with a great man" he said it looking into her eyes once she looked up at him and she could feel he mean it "look is it me or it's snowing even harder?"

Bonnie nodded, he was right it was snowing really hard

"It reminds me of Christmas' Eve and our lil kiss" he smirked and she blushed

"So you think about our kiss that often Damon?" She asked it with a teasing tone

"Every single night" he said it with a pervert face to make her laugh, she did and he hugged her even tighter

Damon wanted to stay like this all night long but he knew they couldn't, she probably had to be at home soon

"Grams wants you at home at what time?"

"She says by Eleven o'clock I should be in bed" Bonnie informed still hugging him

"It could be my bed then?" He wiggled his brows and she patted his arm

"Shut up! Stefan and I bumped the next morning it was so awkward!, He was so confused and it didn't help much all those jokes you did during breakfast!"

Damon couldn't help but laugh, he remembered perfectly well when they had breakfast the next morning and how he started to say innuendos just to joke around, Bonnie was so ashamed for the things he was saying but obviously he cleared things up and Stefan was told that nothing happened between them and it was the truth, nothing happened that night.

"Stay again, we can make pop corn" he smirked, he knew how much she loves pop corn

"Just if you tell me more about what are you writing" she said and he thought about it for a couple of minutes

"It's not a big deal, but if you stay the night, then it'll tell you" he said and she was surprised

"Oh my god... Really? Damon I thought you wouldn't agree" she giggled "I can't stay another night in your house, I can't lie to Grams again"

He sighed, he knew Bonnie was right probably it wasn't a common thing for two platonic friends to stay the night in the house of his friend.

"Okay, well Doll, then let's go to your house"

She nodded and walked side by side, the walk was such a fun one they joked and teased each other about their usual things, why was Bonnie so short why was he so tall, just so Damon would calm things up lifting Bon and carrying her over his shoulder till they were at her porche.

Damon was looking into Bonnie's green Eyes then to her cupid lips and couldn't help but want to kiss her for a third time, but he knew it wouldn't be okay, God what was going on? Why was he feeling jealous and wanting to kiss her?

"Good night Bonnie" he said

Bonnie didn't want him to leave, she wanted to share a bed with him again, she felt so good when she woke up that morning and her head was resting on his chest, at first she blushed but then she couldn't deny it was one of her best nights, she felt so comfortable, she wanted to ask him to stay but, she knew she couldn't.

"Good night Damon"

She said and both of them stayed there in silent none of them wanted to move, none of them wanted the other to go, it was such a special moment, both of them new it was time to just turn around and go in their ways but they were still looking into each other eyes and it seemed like it would last forever

"Are you waiting for me to invite you in, Bonnie?" Sheila suddenly had opened the door and thrown a question to her granddaughter

The moment was ruined. Damon understood this was Sheila's way to tell her to get inside and to tell him to disappear

"Uh... Yeah, Bye Damon"

Bonnie said and Damon nodded he saw her as she gets inside "Hi, Sheila" he said and she just nodded at him then he only saw the door closed, he closed his eyes. Why Sheila hated him that much? but must importantly Were his feelings still entirely platonic? The answer was a big no.

* * *

"That hard was to say bye to your older friend?" Grams asked Bonnie And she rolled her eyes as Grams was behind her and couldn't see her

"Grams he's my friend why do you hate him so much?" Bonnie wanted answers,one thing is to be protective but right now it was obvious Sheila had something against Damon

"I don't hate him, Bonnie, I just keep an eye on him" she explained

"Why? Do you think he would hurt me?"

"Because my darling your future is written, I can see it as clear as water now, you will fall for him and he will hurt you, that if you haven't fell for him already" Sheila sentenced

"What?!" Bonnie was shocked by Sheila's words, how? How could Sheila has it that clear when not even herself can understand what is going on with her feelings... Unless.

"What you heard, Bonnie, you will fall for him, he would be your first love and he will hurt you"

Bonnie wanted to cry, she wanted to go to her room and cry once she heard her Grams say it that confidence

"You saw it? Did you had a vision or something?"

"No, it just a hunch" Sheila lied, she had seen the vision earlier that day, but had no idea how to tell her.

Bonnie knew about the gift her grandmother had, so now she was feeling more than confused, would Damon be capable of hurting her after all this time?

 **So... there is the twist, Bonnie is now wondering if she should or not trust Damon with her new feelings for him. Damon as we could see was starting to feel jealous about the new guy, what was his name again** **? oh yeah KAI , he's a new character and will tense things up. Matt helping Ty was interesting and let** **'s see if Tyler does talk with Care about his feelings. please leave a review about this chap. thanks for reading** **!**


	12. Almost Spring Almost

**Hello I'm back with a new chap, hope you enjoy!**

"So, you and Damon will fall in love and then he'd hurt you?" Caroline repeated Bonnie's words

"Yup, that's Grams hunch"

"Okay...Grams has been right almost everytime, remember that time she said I would catch the flu in summer and I didn't believe her and suddenly boom I got it, or when Grams felt like Tyler would be injured and he said she was just over protective and then boom he fell from his bike?"

"Caroline you ain't helping" Bonnie said and Caroline chuckled sighing at the end

"It was just the start of my speech, thing is, even when Grams is really gifted she can be wrong, I mean it was hunch, not like a vision, Bon, we know she kinda hates Damon, maybe it's just getting mixed up with her own thoughts"

Caroline had a point, but Bonnie wasn't sure, what if Damon would actually hurt her feelings? "Caroline, I don't know..."

"But the important part is, Grams said he would be your first love! Bon I knew it ! I mean I didn't need to be a witch to know it ...or am I?" She teased wiggling her brows and Bonnie smiled

"Shut up"

"No, seriously, Bon it's obvious! Damon likes you and come on, he's a hottie you should go for it!" She said and bit her lower lip

"Caroline... No, he'll hurt me and I don't want to get hurt! I told him! How could he?!" Bonnie was hitting Caroline's pillow now

"Relax it hadn't happened yet and to be honest I don't think he would, how could he? He adores his doll" Caroline teased holding her friend's hand

"He could cheat on me, or go back to Katherine.."

"Who's Katherine?" The blondie friend wondered

"His ex, the one who hurt him" Bonnie sighed and throw herself down and lays on Caroline's bed "Caroline, I think Grams is right"

Caroline mirrored her and laid beside her "why?"

"Because I'm already falling for him" she sighed and Caroline just hugged her best friend

"You know what Bon? We deserve a girls night, but not indoors, let's go to the Grill"

"What? No, I'm comfortable here" Bonnie protested

"No, little lazy, now stand up and let's go to the Grill, the burgers are on me, but you buy the sodas" she sweetly smiled and Bonnie couldn't say no to her best friend

"Okay, you win, but once there you'll tell me about you and Tyler" Caroline nodded

* * *

"I like Caroline"

"What?" Stefan didn't expect that revelation

"It was obvious, I already knew it" Damon said

The three boys were sitting on the living room talking about everything

"How? How Damon knew but me?" Stefan wondered

"Hey, Don't blame Quarterback, I'm smart I found it out" Damon smirked "how is everything going with Blondie then?"

"Terrible!, She's avoiding me and I haven't told her yet about my feelings for her"

"Well you should tell her you know she isn't psychic"

"Yeah, I know she isn't Grams" Tyler joked "I should tell her"

"Wait what about Grams" Damon asked confused

"Well she is kinda psychic, she has powers dude" Tyler explained

"You kidding right" Damon said

"Damon's in trouble, hurt Bonnie and she'll kill you, literally maybe she and Bonnie are witches" Stefan joked since he didn't believe in those kind of things

"Nah, Bonnie doesn't have those powers, and we wouldn't say Grams' a witch but she really can see the future sometimes... Maybe I should ask her If I have a chance with Caroline" Tyler half joked half took it as a chance.

"A psychic? never thought they were real" Damon said

"They are, anyways, me and Caroline what you guys think"

"Go for it" Stefan and Damon said at the same time

So it was done, Tyler would tell his feelings to Caroline now he just needed to think about when and where, he wanted to do it in the right moment.

"So, who do you like Stefan?" Damon asked

"First said who are you in love with" Stefan teased "oh no, we know, His Doll"

Tyler and Stefan laughed

"Shut up" Damon throw him a coffin

"There is no girl, I haven't found the one yet" Stefan said

"You'll find her, Bro" Damon assured him "you are still young"

The boys stayed at home and kept drinking their beers, Damon was such a bad adult.

* * *

"I hate in here"

Kai rolled his eyes at her sister's words, why was she always looking at the bad side of things?

"Live, Mystic Falls isn't that bad" he assured her

"It is! Anyways you don't care" she said and walked to her room he sighed and knocked her door "go away" she shouted not opening the door

"Okay, I'm gonna go and look for a job, stay here okay?" Kai said and waited for her to answer

"Do I look like a child?" The curled Blond shouted once again and Kai left out a frustrated sight

"You are impossible, Curls"

Kai and Liv had this messy relationship that all siblings had, and since she was the younger one, he had to take the mature role.

Right now he needed to find a job to help her mom out, so he thought about the Grill and as he walked to the Restaurant he remembered that pretty girl he met that night, she was such a beautiful girl and she was so nice, that's why 3 days later he was still waiting for her to call him, but maybe it was time to accept she wouldn't do it.

He tried to keep his mind busy, but since he was new in town and knew no one but Bunny he was really hoping for her to call.

"Hello, I'm Kai Parker and I'm here for the waiter job"

15 minutes later and 10 questions laters he was the new Waiter of the Grill, it wasn't that hard, actually it went pretty smooth, if only life could be like this everyday?

"Hey table 7" his boss said and Kai hurried to said table.

"Welcome to the Grill can I get your orders?"

"Kai?" Bonnie couldn't believe this, the handsome guy she met that night was now working at her favorite place "how are you?"

"Not that good since you never called" he said smirking and Caroline's yawn felt open

Shit, with all the hunch mess she had completely forgotten about Kai's number, she obviously remember him but she didn't remember to call him, she could be such a homebody sometimes

"Oh my god! Kai, I'm so sorry, I had been busy I forgot" she said blushing and Caroline wondered how can someone forget to call such a handsome guy. Seriously how?.

"It's okay, I get it" he said with a nice smile but it was obvious he felt disappointed "well girls, you ready to order"

"Yes, I'd like a classic burger and Bon will take cheeseburger it's her fave, I'm Caroline by the way" Caroline said with a nice smile and he chuckled

"Nice to meet you Caroline, and done" he said once he stopped writing "drinks?"

"A Coke and a diet Coke for the blondy, she's such a fitness girl" Bonnie teased and Caroline blushed

"I noticed" Kai said smirking and Caroline almost melt "Okay I'll be right back with your orders"

The minute Kai left Bonnie knew it would be an interrogation about how she knew him and she wasn't wrong.

"Oh my god! Bon, how you are always meeting hotties?!" Caroline asked but she continue "and why you never told me, even a better question, why you never called him?!"

Bonnie smiled as she saw how freaked out her best friend was

"First, I don't know, second I'm sorry I know I should have told you and third, it's a long story"

"Lucky you, I have plenty of time" the blond cheerleader smirked

And Bonnie went ahead telling her how she met Kai and how cool he had been, she told her she really noticed how handsome he was and that he was new in town, Bon also told her about how Damon acted once he saw them and how much he have been asking her if she would call him.

"Damn, your life it's such a novel"

Bonnie laughed

"No, seriously Bon, Damon was right it's obvious Kai is interested in you, I mean he gave you his number and was waiting for your call! But let's not forget how jeally Damon was, I mean he literally ruined your moment with Kai, Bon, you have two men eating out your hand"

"I don't think so" Bonnie anwsered

"Bonnie Bennett, face it, Kai is interested and Damon is too, now thing is who are you going to choose? Tho we already know" Caroline said giggling

"Shut up, he's coming"

"So here are the burgers and sodas, enjoy your food, specially you little Bunny" he said winking at Bon and walked to the next table

"Bunny? Really? You must call him Bon!" Caroline said once Kai had gone to another table

"I thought you were team Damon"

"I'm team Bonnie and if you are scare of Damon hurting your feelings then go for Kai, tho I do think Damon wouldn't hurt you"

Bonnie sighed, what a complicated situation

"I haven't seen Damon since Grams told me about the hunch"

"Woah 3 days from that, you sure he's still alive? He seems to need you to breathe" Caroline teased and Bonnie throw her a fried

"You know what, enough about Bonnie's drama, now I want to know about Caroline's" Bonnie teased and Caroline drank from her soda and then answered

"I like Tyler, it's clear as water, I don't know how exactly happened nor when, but I like him, and I want to be with him, but what can I do? Do I go and tell him? No! That could make things awkward if he says no"

"He'll say yes" Bonnie said as a matter of fact

"How can you be so sure?" Caroline wondered

'Because I know about his feelings for you' Bonnie wanted to answer

"Because, well, I think maybe you should try it, I mean you are gorgeous and his friend! Maybe you were the girl he liked this whole time!" Bonnie tried to act as she were just guessing

"I wish" Caroline said and bite her delicious burger "but you know what Bon, triangles sucks, so tried to chose right and don't play with their feelings, if the one you want is Damon then don't call Kai but if you don't want Damon then give Kai a chance"

Caroline suggested and Bonnie nodded, Caroline was right and she was talking by experience, being in a triangle it's already painful for the three parts of it, so she would take a good decision.

Once it was time to go both of them left tips for Kai, but Bonnie had maybe left something else.

* * *

It was almost 1 am Tyler and Stefan were at the first floor still talking but Damon now was missing someone, he was laying on his bed wondering why he haven't heard of her lately, he was missing her really bad.

'still awake?' Damon sent the text

'yup' was her answer

'I miss you, what's my best friend doing?'

'in bed'

'same, what are you wearing?' he sent it just to annoy her

When Bonnie read it it made her smile

'No your business! And I miss you too' she wrote what she really felt and he decide to not waste his chance

'we can meet if you want'

'Where?'

'I'll go for you and we can talk in my car, we can even take a ride, what cha say?'

Bonnie knew she shouldn't do it, she really shouldn't, the time was a crucial factor, it was already late and let's not forget the awkward hunch, but even with all those things in mind she accepted

Damon quickly stood out of his bed and went downstairs he said he was going for a ride and left the house.

* * *

Bonnie waited for Damon, feeling nervous, Grams was already asleep so she would try not to wake her up while she was leaving the house, in anothers words Bonnie was trying to scape to meet Damon.

She quickly changed into a pair of black jeans and a v-neck blue tight t-shirt

'I'm here' once Bonnie read those words she felt her heart going faster, she had to be able to go downstairs, she walked to the first floor in her socks, once there she put her black boots on and took her leather jacket, they would be in the car so she wouldn't feel cold, once she closed her house's door she realized what she was doing, she was being a rebel, for the first time she was sneaking out of home. But she didn't care once she saw Damon standing outside of his car waiting for her, he was wearing a leather jacket too, so in a way they were matching, she smiled at the thought and ran to his arms, he hugged her lifting her from the floor. They had really missed each other a lot.

"Damon!" She said with a big smile, all her fears about him hurting her feelings ran out her mind the moment she saw him "I missed you so much"

"I missed you more lil Doll now let's get inside" he said but at the same time he didn't want to stop hugging her "maybe just one more minute" he joked as he keeps hugging her

"Stop we should get inside" she says giggling and both of them got inside of his car, he opened the car's door for her and then walked to his seat to get inside.

None of them knew they had been seen by someone inside the house.

* * *

Bonnie was looking through the window, Damon hadn't turn the radio on because they didn't need it, they never had awkward moments but right now she was silent and he wondered why.

"Everything's fine Doll?"

Bonnie turned to face him, once he asked and she frowned slightly as she hadn't understood his question, so he repeat it, this time she answered.

"Yeah, it's just ... I've never done this before, I mean I've never escape from home" she said nervously and he smiled, she was such a good girl

"I'm corrupting you" he said smirking but looking at the road

"No, no really,I mean I don't mind, it feels fun, the rush and that, I kinda need it, I mean I'm a teenager I deserve some fun" she stated and looked at him

"Yeah, as much fun as you can get" he smiled this time looking at her for a brief moment "where do you wanna go Madame"

Bonnie laughed and sat looking at him on her seat "I don't know, where do you wanna go?"

"With you? Anywhere" he said with not much thought, and even thought it wasn't that big Bonnie felt how those words warmed her heart in a way she had never felt before "what about out of town, I promise you'll be at home by 6 am"

"Damon... It's too risky" she said biting her lower lip

"Okay 5 am I'll drive as fast as I can" he promised and she smiled. He loved her smile, it made him feel happy

"Okay" she accepted and Damon drove them out of town he wanted to get them to the border

"Are you still writing?"

"Yup, here and there, my muse is by my side again" he turned to face her, the sentece felt a little literal for the moment and he chuckled at his own thoughts. he was so happy to be writing again, it was his passion, he had been missing to write so badly, now he was finally himself.

"Nice, you better remember me once you become a famous writer, okay?" She said and he chuckled

He didn't admit it in that moment but how wouldn't he remember her? He picture her by his side, he picture her as the woman sharing his happiness, it was just so blurry the fine line between if he wanted her to be there as a friend or something more.

"What about you and your future? Thinking about colleges?"

Bonnie sighed, she had, she had been thinking about it for a good time, Bonnie's grades are good so she could try to postulate to any college but at the same time she didn't want to leave her Grams alone

"I have,but I don't know if I should go out of Virginia"

"Where would you like to go?" He asked interested

"New york, I've always wanted to go there" she admitted, her eyes shinned once she said it out loud and Damon wanted to make her dream come true

"Then, let's go"

"What?"

"Sure, we can go there for your next birthday, what do you think?" He asked smiling at her

"No, Damon, I don't know, Grams wouldn't let me go just with you" she explained

"Then the gang can come, Quarterback, Blondie, Stef, all of them, come on, just say, Thank you Damon"

Bonnie was surprised to say the least, she couldn't believe it, it sounded too good to be truth

"Doll, I have a penthouse there, we can stay there, you don't need to worry by anything I'll pay the tickets for you and your friends" he then winked at her

"Damon, no, I can't let you do all that, I mean how?" She shook her head "it doesn't feel right"

He chuckled, Bonnie was such a good girl, he smirked "okay then, relax we'll eat pop corn for your birthday and we should think about my birthday instead"

"Good, I can let you pay for that and it's true your birthday it's coming!" she said feeling more comfortable with it

"Yup, you better give me a good present, I mean I'll buy you pop corn" he joked and she laughed

"Shut up!"

"And here we are" he said "we can stay inside or we can go out it's up to you, plus I think outside isn't that cold

"Look at the stars" she said and suddenly opened her door , he followed her "oh my good, look a the sky!"

"It's weird to see so many starts in winter" he said chuckling

"It's almost spring" she said looking at him then she went back to look at the stars "plus is 2 am and I'm out of town with you so anything could happen" she answered still amazed by the beautiful night

When she said that his mind traveled to the many things they could do, but only one stayed in his mind, he wanted to kiss her, he really wanted to kiss her once again.

Bonnie noticed he was staring at her and she turned her face to look at him "what is it?"

"Remembered the first time we met?"

Bonnie nodded at him

"You hated me, and ... Look at us now, as best friends" he said holding her hand

"I remember, since day one you called me a Doll" she tried to look annoyed by rolling her eyes but ended up smiling once she saw his goofy smile

"And I'll keep doing it till my dying day"

"So dramatic" she smiled "I'm so glad we met Damon"

"Trust me, I'm the happiest in here, you Bonnie Bennett brought me back, believe it or not, you helped me so much" he said and kissed the back of her hand

Bonnie felt butterflies, birds, doves, crows, any kind of animals to be honest, she was now grinning at him

"Damon" she said blushing "you helped me too, you have no idea how much" she was talking about love, because even if he didn't know, she was finally letting herself feeling and she was falling for him

"I guess we helped each other" he joked and right there under the starts Bonnie felt like kissing him, she wanted to kiss him but she was too scare to even try it

"Damon, we should go back to the car, I don't want us to get the cold"

He chuckled "I wouldn't mind it, tonight it's worthy" he said caressing her cheek with his thumbs, she closed her eyes when she felt the contact and suddenly there was a bip.

"It's your phone" Damon informed her

"Bonnie took her cell out of his back pocket and saw 'Kai' she quickly looked at Damon and he looked at the side

"Answer, if he's calling must be something" he said walking to his car

"Damon..." Bonnie closed her eyes feeling like an idiot

Yess when Bonnie left the Grill Bonnie left him her number but in the same note she wrote 'if you need a friend in town, count on me' she wanted to let things clear since day one. But now the moment was ruined

"Hello?" Bonnie answered

"Bunny, I'm sorry I know it's late, it just, I couldn't sleep and wanted to try luck, well it seems you were awake"

"Kai, hey, look, I'm but I'm with my friend, Caroline, uh.."

"Oh good! Sure sleepover, I'm the worst please don't hate me" Bonnie chuckled

"I don't hate you but I gotta go, try to sleep, we'll talk in the morning okay?"

"Sure, once again, I'm so sorry, night, Bunny" Kai hung up the phone and Bonnie sighed closing her eyes, she knew Damon wouldn't like this, she walked to Damon's car and got inside.

"You called him" he simply said the radio was on

"Not exactly, he's working in the Grill now and we found each other, that's it, we are friends"

"Friends who call each other at 3, nice" he said sarcastically

"Yeah, Damon, a friend who calls me at 3 am, you are a FRIEND who I'm with at 3 am out of twon and at my Grams's back" she let it clear "why it's bothering you?"

"We are different"

She frowned and blushed a little taken aback for his statement "how?" She asked even when she knew the answer, her heart was beating so fast

"It's time to drive you back" he said ready to start the car but Bonnie stopped him by putting her hand over his hand

"Please, Talk to me, why are we different?" She asked looking at him but he was facing the keys. he wanted to scream it, he wanted everyone to be awaken by his love confession, but he couldn't, how could he?

"Bon, you need to be at home by 5"

"We have time, Damon" she was almost begging him to say it, but he didn't, he was too confused, maybe Bonnie was interested in Kai and once he'd say this feelings things would be weird and he would lose her so he said nothing and started the car

They didn't say much the way back, Bonnie wanted to cry, the night, their night had been such a magical moment and everything was ruined by Kai's call, ugh she dammed herself. Once they headed Bon's home he stopped the car and walked out of the car opened the car for her and walked her to the porch. He didn't look at her while he did all this. He was hurt and jealous as hell.

"Goodnight Bonnie"

"Really?" She said with teary eyes "suddenly I'm not longer Doll"

"I thought you didn't like it" he lied

"Damon, I'm just her friend"

When he noticed she felt the need to clear things up he realized he had gone way too far, she had teary eyes, he had ruined their night by his jealousy, he sighed.

"You don't need to explain Bon, you owe me nothing we are just friends, if you like the kid, you should call him back" Damon tried to sound as believable as he could, deep down he only wanted her happiness, he loved her but if she wanted this Kai dude he would accept it. this felt like bullets to Bonnie's heart and she suddenly just wanted to get inside of her house, she wouldn't let him see her cry for him

"Goodnight Damon" she said and closed his door in front of him, seconds later Damon felt like knocking, calling or even texting her to apologise, he hated how this night went down, he hated himself for how bad he made her feel, shit he wanted to tell her all this was because he was jealous as hell because he loved her but he stopped himself, he walked to his car and left.

That night was the first night Bonnie cried over love, it was the first time she cried over a man who stole her heart and now she had no doubts, she had fallen for Damon Salvatore, her best friend. Grams was right she would fall for him.

Does that mean he would actually hurt her feelings too?.

 **So we had a cute bamon moment sadly it didnt** **end that well because of Kai. Tyler finally talked about his feelings with Stefan and Damon, will he soon talk with Caroline? Little by little we will know more about Grams** ' **hunch about Bamon. So leave your thoughts and thanks for reading.**


	13. Mystical Carnival

**Hello, this is a new chapter that will be split it in two, this upcoming chapters are kinda a rollercoaster, so hope you enjoy.**

Bonnie opened her eyes and she felt the Carnival spirit in the air. Today was the "Mystical Carnival of Mystic Falls" and everyone always attended because it was fun. it had mechanic games, food, the horror house, the mirror house and more.

The Carnival was always expected for Bonnie and her friends but now things were complicated.

Tyler and Caroline acted weird with each other and Bonnie and Damon weren't exactly okay since the night she cried over him. She told him everything was alright but she was lying.

after he called and texted her the pretty next day, she decided she didn't want to show how his actions had affected her so she lied and said she was okay. But still things weren't exactly good so it wasn't a surprise when the day of the Carnival arrived and no one had made plans.

"not coming?" Grams asked Bonnie, who had been acting strange lately

"Uh... Maybe later Grams" Bonnie said with a simply smile

"Everything's okay with your friends? You always loved to attend the Carnival" Sheila said worried about it

"I still do, we didn't agree on anything but I guess I'll see them there later" Bonnie tried to sound as fresh as she could and took one more sip of her orange juice

"Okay, Child, you know I love you, but I promised Liz I'd help her with the Food stand, you sure you okay?"

"Grams, I'm fine, seriously, I'd be there by night I promise"

Sheila nodded and hugged her granddaughter "I love you"

"Love you too Grams"

Bonnie sighed once Grams left, Bonnie didn't really had plans to go to the Carnival this year, she was feeling, heartbroken? Yeah maybe that was, she knew Damon would be there and she wasn't feeling like seeing him, even when she had said that everything was okay, it wasn't, she wasn't exactly angry at him, she was angry at how her feelings toward him were affecting her, she was falling for him, hard and she didn't want nor needed this to increase.

So Bonnie decided to stay home and avoid Damon.

* * *

Caroline knew why Bonnie didn't want to go to the Carnival and in a way she understood, she didn't agree with her decision, not at all, but she understood, that's why she didn't push her when her friends asked her to go. Sadly if Bonnie wasn't going she'd be there with the guys, Stefan and Tyler and things were still awkward with Tyler, a stare, a simply rose and she was blushing, that's why she lied and said she wasn't feeling like going.

It was hard for Caroline specially because she loved the Carnival since she was a kid, once she even was crowned as Miss Carnival, ugh, this was hard. But she knew it was what she had to do.

"Babe, I'm leaving, you sure you don't wanna go?" Liz asked as she saw her daughter laying on her bed

"No, I'm okay here"

"Okay... " Liz closed her door

Caroline heard her front door closing so when she heard a knock she wondered what had her Mother forgotten this time, she rolled her eyes and stood up.

Walking downstairs she screamed

"I'm coming"

She hated when her mother forgets things

"What did you leave..."

Caroline was embarrassed beyond words, her cheeks went from pale to reed in seconds, in front of her was Tyler and she was wearing an old grey t shirt, white short and her hair was in a messy ponytail, obviously no makeup on.

"OH MY GOD! don't look at me!" She shouted and tried to close her door but he stopped her

"Hey" once he made his way inside she ran covering her face

"Don't look at me! Tyler! Are you looking at me?!" She was desperate why does she have this bad luck?

Tyler just laughed

"Caroline, relax"

"No, I look like a mess! Stop looking"

He smiled and couldn't believe how she could think she was looking like a mess, she was stunning as usually to his eyes.

"Caroline c'mon, it's just me" he said holding her hands to make her stop trying to cover her face

Caroline stopped and looked down

He lifted her head "hey, where is the confident blond who's too good for everyone" he asked smirking

"I don't know" she said whining

"You look as beautiful as usually Care, it's okay" he said and Caroline felt her heart miss a bit, she suddenly looked up to see if he was joking or making fun of her, he wasn't, she could see it in his eyes he meant it. Still she had to ask.

"Do you really think so?"

He chuckled and nodded, "of course I do"

Caroline felt like kissing him, he was holding her hands and they were way too close, her eyes looking into his eyes and she wondered if she was dreaming.

Suddenly a call ruined their moment.

"Uh... It's yours" Caroline said taking some steps back

Tyler already wanted to kill whoever was calling. It was Stefan.

"Yeah?" Tyler answered

"Hey, Damon and I are at the Carnival, I know it's pretty early but it's our first 'Mystical Carnival' so we were excited, you coming?" Stefan asked and Tyler nodded

"Yeah, uh I was actually here to invite Caroline, so we'll be there in minutes"

Stefan smiled "nice, you gonna ask her out? Would be this your first date?"

"Shut up, nah, but soon" he said to not say much in front of Caroline. "See ya there"

"Good luck bro"

And the call was ended.

Caroline looked at Tyler and he smiled

"Wanna come to the Carnival, I know you said you didn't feel like it but, I know how much you used to love it and you were once Miss Carnival, so I feel like you belong there" he said with a nice smile and she melt

"Uh... Well I don't know, I can't go like this..."

"I'll wait for you, Change take your time"

"Really? Maybe you should get going, I'd probably take too much"

"Nonsense, I'll wait" he said and sat comfortable on the couch

She smiled "okay then you wait here"

* * *

"Is he coming?" Damon asked Stefan

"Yeah, he went for Caroline"

Damon smirked "finally gonna make a move?"

"Seems so" Stefan smiled eating his cotton candy

"It's Bonnie coming?" Damon asked trying to look fresh

"I don't think so"

Damon tried to not be obvious but something was bothering him, she said everything was okay between them but now things were different, she answered his text with one, three words max and she was always 'busy' to answer his calls, was she avoiding him? Or was she actually busy?.

"Hey, I'll try luck with that game, I feel like my aim it's in it's best moment"

Stefan said and Damon rolled his eyes, soon he found himself alone and decided to keep walking.

Everything was pretty calm till he saw her, it was Jenna, he decided to turn around and walk to the other side that lead him to the food zone, he wasn't hungry but Jenna was near so he decided to pretend he was busy buying something.

"Uh... How much is that burger?" he asked not paying much attention of who was he talking to.

"Hello Damon"

Damon was frozen, he suddenly felt like he needed to act in his best behavior, that voice belonged to one and just one women. Sheila Bennett AKA Grams

"Oh, hey there Sheila, nice to see you"

She smiled to be kind

"It's a surprise to see you in here and not trying to go after my granddaughter" she chuckled "I'm just kidding, the burger it's 5 box"

He nodded and payed

"Why isn't Bonnie here?" He asked trying to make it sound as if it wasn't a question he had spinning around his head since he arrived

"I don't know, you tell me" she said smirking

"I have no idea, I've been calling her but she doesn't answer"

"Pity" Sheila said with a sarcastic tone

Damon sighed frustrated, why does this woman hate him so bad?

"Look, I get it, I'm older than Bonnie, I shouldn't be hanging around with her, but she's my friend, I respect her and I really care about her, so ... Don't judge me please, I just.. "

"You want me to accept you?" Sheila asked and handed him his burger and he nodded "to like you?"

"Yes Ma'am, at least give me a chance, I'm not a bad person"

Sheila smirked she knew he wasn't a bad person, that wasn't the matter.

"But you take bad decisions, how can I trust my granddaughter with someone who takes bad decisions?" She said calm and this time actually smiling

Damon wondered what did she mean, how? Well yeah he had a record of bad decisions in his life, Katherine, putting his dad's dreams over his but how did she know? Then he remembered what Tyler said about her. She's a psychic.

"Look, Sheila, I really care about Bonnie, my bad decision record ended when I decided to meet her, your granddaughter means a lot to me, and if you can't see that then ... Excuse me but you are blind"

Sheila was impressed, he was braver than she thought, she liked that.

"You talk as if you were interested in Bonnie"

Those words were like cold water for him and Damon got nervous, he knew if Sheila was having thoughts then she could tell Bonnie to never see him again, he's older and it wouldn't be right, Damon quickly tried to fix it.

"No, she's my friend just a friend"

Sheila pretended she believed him and smiled

"It's okay, I was joking" she lied "Call her, I bet she'd love to be here, she always loved the Mytical Carnival" and with that she went to attend other clients.

Damon bit his lower lip, what were his real feelings toward Bonnie? This conversation just made him wonder so many things, but he knew something for sure, he'd call Bonnie.

And deep down he knew the truth, he loved Bonnie and not just as friends.

* * *

'I heard there is a Carnival, are you going?'

It was Kai's text. They had been sending texts for a half an hour by now.

'I don't know, not sure if it's going to be that good'

'oh come on! What? You rather stay at home?'

'nahh it's just I don't feel like going' Bonnie hoped he wouldn't ask her to go, because she'd have to reject him.

'boring'

'I'm not boring' she simply texted

'yes you are, you are not there'

'you either, I guess you are boring too' she smirked at herself

'I'm not boring, Bunny' Kai replied

Bonnie rolled her eyes 'yes, you are because you aren't there'

'oh so, you want me to go? Okay then in 20. I'll see you there' he added a winking emoji and Bonnie didn't know how he did it.

How did she end up asking him out? What? This was a trap!

'hey!'

'nope, you said it Bon, now you better be there or you'll be crowned the most boring person ever'

Bonnie couldn't help but laugh she had been fooled, but it had been fun.

What an idiot, she thought, Kai was such a kid, even when he was older than her, anyways his plan worked she was going, she changed into a pair of jeans and a black shoulders off bodysuit and was ready to go.

Kai was funny, she thought

* * *

He didn't mind to wait for Caroline he didn't, really, but you know how hard is to keep it cool knowing your crush is showering a couple meters from you?.

When he heard she was showering he tried his hardest not to think about her and not to think about her being naked, but it wasn't as easy as it seems, he was trying to keep it calm and not to have bad thoughts.

Yeah it was a torture but thing went from bad to worst when she started to sing, her voice was so sweet and in bit, damn this was once of his fantasies and he was living it, obviously in his fantasy he would join her and she would be fine with it, but he knew he couldn't do it, nor even try such a thing so he stayed there, sitting on the couch and trying to think about anything but Caroline naked.

His torture soon finished and she started to change, that wasn't a easy moment for him either, his mind traveled and imagined her Wondering what to wear, he smirked at the thought.

Twenty minutes later she was ready and she was gorgeous, she had a white tank top with a jacket jeans and black jeans with black boots.

"You look beautiful" he said and she blushed

"Thank you, now let's go" she said excited and both walked to the Mystical Carnival.

* * *

Stefan was right his aim had been good enough to win him a funny bear, he smiled at the stuffed animal and decided he would gift it to the first kid who would say it was cute.

He walked through the Carnival and saw known faces, he suddenly got distracted with the horror house when he bumped into someone

"Oh I'm sorry" he said and she smiled

"It's okay, uh..." She suddenly realized her soda were all over her pink top "oh man"

Stefan felt the urge to help her "I'm sorry, I'm such a dumb boy"

"Nah, I was distracted too" she said trying to clean her top

"I'm Stefan and I'm truly sorry"

She shook her head "I'm Daniella, but people call me Ella" she said but it was obvious her top was ruined

He smiled and nodded "Ella looks like I owe you a pretty pink top"

they laughed at the same time

He realized she was beautiful but something was off , how he hadn't seen her before? Mystic Falls wasn't that big.

"Uh, are you from Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked interested

"Oh.. no, I'm just visiting, I live in a town near here, Grandville"

He couldn't help but feel disappointed, he liked this girl "uhm... Well you can always visit us, right?"

She smiled and nodded "Sure, I'm already loving it, uh.. My parents got a dessert stand and to be honest I don't know people in here... Would you mind... If I tag alone?" She asked nervously and bit her lower lip, not in a sexy way just in a nervous one, obviously Stefan found it more sexy than anything.

"Sure, why not, let's go and play some games, plus maybe I can win a T- shirt for you" He said and she clapped

"THANK YOU! A 'Queen of The Carnival' one and we'll be even" she said smiling, now she wouldn't be alone and the company she got was good really good, she couldn't deny to herself she find him handsome but she felt like a guy like him probably had a girlfriend, plus she was staying there just for the 3 days the Carnival lasted, so, she wouldn't let herself get used to him. Because she'd probably never see him again.

* * *

When she arrived he was already there, he looked good, Kai was handsome for sure, but she really needed to let him know she wasn't interested. She just needed to find a way to say it in a kind way.

"Hey, you made it, was starting to wonder what to do if you didn't come"

She chuckled "I'm Bonnie Bennett, I honor my word"

He smirked "Good to know, so uh, isn't your friend Caroline coming?" He asked and Bonnie frowned slightly

"She said she wouldn't, she didn't want to come"

"Oh, thing is, Am I in danger now that is just the both of us? Is your tall blue eyed older friend about to kill me?" He teased and she folded her arms

"Why would he?"

"Because he seemed jealous that night we met"

And the night you called according to Caroline, but for her own good she tried not to think about it, she didn't need to have hope, she and Damon weren't mean to be more than friends. Right?

"He's just a friend" she said

"Okay, so what do we do now?"

Bonnie shrugged "I don't know"

"What a boring girl" he teased and holding her hand he lead the way

Bonnie tried to stop him but his happy attitude was contagious, so she hurried following him. Letting him hold her hand.

* * *

When Tyler and Caroline finally arrived they called Stefan but he wasn't answering, so they tried to just look for him, they knew he would be there.

Caroline was happy, the Carnival was exactly as she remembered, colorful, fun, and delicious she already had bought some pop corn.

"Okay, a lot of people came this year, so what if we play some and then we try to find Stefan and Damon?" Tyler asked

"Sure, what about the horror house?"

"You sure you want to go there?" He raised an eyebrow and she thought about it.

"Okay, better idea play one of those aim games, win a stuffed animal for me so I can hug it while we are in the horror house" she looked at him and he smirked

"Sounds like a plan"

Tyler and Caroline walked to the games zone and there Tyler tried to impress her, she tried her luck too and both of them ended up in a competition against each other.

While Tyler and Caroline were throwing balls at bottles, Kai was buying candy apples for him and Bonnie.

"You didn't have to" Bonnie said with a sweet smile

"It's nothing Bon, enjoy"

Suddenly a man in the scenario takes the mic and announces the 'Miss Carnival' contest, so all the ladies who wanted to participate should inscribe

"You should try it" Kai, Tyler and Stefan said to their own companies

"Oh there's no way, I'm not 5" Bonnie answered to Kai

"Ty, no, I mean ... Please no" Was Caroline answer

"I'm not even from here" Daniella said and Stefan rolled his eyes

The three girls were undecided, should they try it?.

* * *

Damon was bored, Stefan wasn't answering his calls and Bonnie either, he wondered if he should go for her, maybe she was having the worst time of her life in bed.

Damon tried to call her one last time and try his luck.

When Bonnie finally heard her phone she decided to take the call.

"Damon?"

"Hey" Damon immediately smiled when he heard her voice "you coming to the Carnival?"

Bonnie didn't know what to say...she was already there but she knew he'd ask her to meet, but she was with Kai. Suddenly she wondered why was that a problem, Damon and Kai were both her friends then why was she worried. Simple, because she didn't want Damon to think she's interested in Kai.

"Bon, Do you hear me?"

"Uh... Yeah...no! Don't!"

Kai had inscribed her to Miss Carnival and she wanted to punch him hard, suddenly her name was announced and everyone could hear it

"We have another beautiful lady, Bonnie Bennett" it's what everybody heard and Damon frowned. His voice changed.

"Are you here already?"

"Uh... Yeah, I'm , Damon..."

"Where are you? I'm alone and would love to win a Stuffed animal for you"

Her heart melt when she heard him say that, she'd love for him to win a stuffed animal for her

"Sounds cute but...I'm with..."

"Hey, Bunny, see this" that was Kai And Damon recognized his voice

"Ohh.. you are with Kai" he suddenly felt disappointed

Bonnie shut her eyes "yeah, but hey, where can we meet?" Bonnie was avoiding Damon, but the minute she recognized sadness in his voice she felt bad, plus she actually wanted to see him. Screw her own avoiding plan "Damon?"

Bonnie tried her best but he was already hurt.

"Nah, don't worry, have a nice night and good luck with Miss Carnival"

He ended the call and was done with this, he was going home.

"So Bonnie is here" Caroline said

"We should try to find her" Tyler replied

"Or! We could go to the horror house, I already got my stuffed animal" it was a pink Unicorn that Tyler had won for her

"Okay, if you want it so bad then let's go, then when you'd be so afraid that you will want company to sleep, don't call me" he teased

"Oh, so if I got too scared, I can't count on you?" Caroline arched an eyebrow

"I was joking Care, if you feel too scare, I'd be your company and your protector" he said and Caroline smiled big

"My hero"

He hold her hand and payed for the tickets, now they were waiting for their turn but the line was way too long.

Stefan was really surprised by the announcement of Bonnie running up for Miss Carnival, no because she couldn't, actually he felt like she had big chances it was because Bonnie is the shy type, he thought the logical explanation was that Damon talked her into.

"So you know that Bonnie Bennett?" Daniella asked

"Yeah she's a friend of mine, she's really cool you should meet her" he said still carrying the stuffed bear he had won.

"I'd love to, I'm guessing you got that for your girlfriend" Daniella asked pointing at the stuffed animal, she was now wearing a 'Carnaval's Queen' Top, Stefan won it for her

"Uh.. no, well I just wanted to play some games suddenly I had won and I was getting a stuffed animal, but I'm single"

She giggled at his story

"Funny"

"Do you like it?"

"Oh, no, I mean sure it's really cute it has a red tie and all but, I can't it's yours"

"Nonsense, take it, I want to gift it to you" he said with his charming voice and looks and Ella couldn't resist it.

"Thank you, Stefan, you really are making my day" she said already taking the little bear with her hands .

"Let's try to find Bonnie or my big Brother anyways they'd probably are together"

"Oh are they a couple?" Ella asked

"At some points I wonder too"

Both smiled and went looking for Bonnie or Damon, even For Tyler and Caroline they should have been there hours ago.

Seven o'clock and Damon was finding his way out of the Carnival, he wasn't feeling in the mood anymore.

"Did you convince my grand child run up for Miss Carnival?" Suddenly Sheila asked, Damon didn't see her come, he wondered if she was actually a witch.

"No, Actually I haven't seen her, she came with a new friend"

Sheila frowned, a new friend? Who was that? She wanted to know

"Who?"

"Kai, a Kai Parker kid, he apparently can make her change her mind in a bit"

He sounded like a jealous man and it didn't go unnoticed

"Ohhh, and you are leaving ? The Miss Carnival it's in an hour"

"I'm not feeling it okay" he said and tried to make his way

"You take the wrong decisions, you always did and you still do"

"What?" He turned once he heard what she said.

"You are choosing to leave instead of staying and giving your support to your so called friend"

Sheila said and Damon felt cold, this woman was a witch, he knew, damn, He was even feeling goosebumps

"Stay, thank me later" she said and Damon was left there with hundred of questions but the most important was, should he stay?.

 **So Caroline and Tyler are closer and probably about to take the next step, who'd be the one telling it's feelings first? . Stefan met a new girl, Daniella or Ella, and seems to like her would she be the one? Kai decided to inscribe Bonnie in the Miss Carnival was it a good move? , Damon and Grams had a little chat, would Sheila's words be able to make Damon stay? Or he would just leave? . Please review and let me know what you think.**


	14. Miss Mystic Carnival

**And the second part is here. Hope you like it!.**

The competition was about to start and Bonnie wasn't feeling confident at all.

"I can't believe you actually nominated me, I'm not a Miss material"

Bonnie said already worrying about, where is Caroline when you need her? The pretty short girl wondered.

"You'll be great, you are a beautiful young lady, you just need to stand there smile and say your name, I bet people will love you" he said completely sure of it

"At least you better clap for me" she

teased.

"Oh I don't know that ginger looks nice" he said just to annoy her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and wondered if Damon would be still out there, he'd probably be already at home. She said to herself. She wanted him to be there, it was true at first she didn't want to see him but once she heard his voice when he called her she realized she couldn't deny her feelings anymore she wanted to spend time with him, but she couldn't find him.

"Okay, they are already calling the pageants" Kai said smiling "you'll be the best Bunny"

Bonnie just nodded. Trying to get confidence.

"Bon" she heard a known voice, but it wasn't his.

"Hey, good luck!"

"Thank you Stefan, I was pushed to do it" Bonnie said and Stefan already knew by who, at least that's what he thought.

"Damon, huh?"

"Uh, nope, me, Hello, I'm Kai Parker"

Stefan was surprised to say the least, who was this guy? And where Damon was at?.

Bonnie introduced Kai to Stefan and his beautiful friend.

Stefan did the same with Daniella.

"Gosh, I'm lucky you aren't in the contest you are really pretty" Bonnie said

"Shut up! You are gorgeous, Good luck, even when you don't need it" Ella said.

Bon then was called and was heard by everyone because of the stereo.

Quickly Bonnie and five more girls were in the stage. Two of those girls were blonds, one was the ginger Kai joked about and the other ones where brunettes , all of them were pretty, Bonnie tried to take a deep breath.

She looked at the bunch of people starting to come closer to the stage and to cheer for their friends, suddenly Bonnie heard a whistle.

"You look grate Bon" Tyler shouted

"I wanna marry you" Caroline shouts and Bonnie laughed, she loved her friends

Caroline and Tyler had decided to leave the horror house line and come to support Bonnie. After all Bonnie running for Miss Mystic Carnival wasn't something you could see everyday.

Stefan,Kai, Daniella, Tyler and Caroline were now in the first row ready to cheer for her.

Bonnie was glad to have such a good friends but one was missing.

"Good night Mystic Falls, welcome to the twentieth Miss Mystic Carnival Contest"

People cheered, shouted and clapped, Bonnie tried to calm herself down by imagining she was in a Cheerleader Championship.

Lady by lady started to say their names. The Miss Mystic Carnival Contest was easy and quick, you just needed to say your name some shit about yourself and try to look cute while you answer a random question, so people would cheer harder for you and that way you'd win.

When it was her turn Bonnie tried to sound calm.

"Hello beautiful can you tell us what's your name"

"Uh... Sure, My name is Bonnie Bennett" Bonnie was still nervous when she suddenly saw her Grams and Liz between the Crowd.

"You go girl!" Grams shouted and Bonnie felt her heart get warm by it, Bonnie tried to relax one more time.

"So, what do You like to do, Bonnie?" The host asked and Bonnie bit her lower lip.

"Well, I'm a Cheerleader and I love to cheer" she laughed at herself she sounded so dumb "and uh.. I love ..."

Suddenly Bonnie felt how everything stopped around her, he was there he was right in front of her, not at the first row but in the middle, he smirked at her and the fact that he was there it made her feel more comfortable.

"Yeah what do you love Bonnie?" The host asked and she smiled.

'him' she thought while she couldn't keep her eyes away from Damon, she was taking her time so Damon waved her hand in a 'keep talking way' and she blinked rapidly, trying to focus.

"I love reading, and hanging out with my friends, I like to be there for the ones who need me and above all, I love my Grams, she's the best" Bonnie pointed at where Sheila was standing and everyone said "awww"

"so Bonnie your question is, "how would the perfect date be for you?"

Bonnie bit her lower lip she had never had a date.

All her friends looked at each other they knew Bonnie was against dating, she always had left it clear so it was a major surprise when they heard her answer.

"Uh... I think there is no perfect date" people frowned and Bonnie tried to explain herself "I mean it's up to each one of us, in my opinion it would be with the person you love, that one person who makes you feel happy and warms your heart. Where? It can be anywhere on a beach, at a restaurant or maybe... Just having their way out of town to look at the stars" when she said that she looked directly at Damon and his smirk faded and turned into a surprised face. " The perfect date is the one you share with the person you love"

people started to clap and cheer for her to win, her answer had been so sweet and fresh that everybody fell for her cuteness.

Bonnie quickly Blushed, thank god it was hard for people to noticed when She was blushing.

"Okay Bonnie looks like you are our winner"

"What?! Really?" She said

"What a sweetheart, Bonnie Bennett, you are our Miss Mystic Carnival of this year, I bet your boyfriend is a lucky guy"

"Uhh... I don't have one, I'm single"

"Such a smart girl, right here" the host said and people cheered for the new Miss Mystic Carnival, was such a surreal moment for Bonnie.

Bonnie was crowned with a beautiful crown of flowers and the host handed her a beautiful bouquet of roses, Bonnie waved her hand at the crowd who still clapped for her she was having the time of her life up there.

Once she left the scenario she walked where her friends where waiting for her, all of them congratulated her the minute they saw her.

"You made it!" Caroline said hugging her best friend.

Then Tyler hugged her and Stefan "you were the best by far" Tyler teased.

"Oh, shut up, I was so nervous"

"I knew you'd win" Kai said and lifted her a little in his embrace.

"You owe me big time Mr. parker" Bonnie teased.

"You have a crown thanks to me, you owe me" he winked at her and Bonnie was just too happy to argue

Stefan noticed something about Bonnie's answer, she seemed to see love in a different way lately.

"Guys what about going to the horror house now?" Caroline proposed and everyone agreed, Stefan just decided to enjoy his night later he would try to talk with Bonnie about it.

"Guys, can you get going, I want to talk with Grams"

The gang nodded and they headed to the horror House.

Bonnie walked to meet Grams but the way to her felt surreal people congratulated her and clapped every now and then, she was the Miss Mystic Carnival after all, when her Grams finally saw her she felt really proud of her.

"Young lady, you were too cute out there, I love you" she said and hugged her Granddaughter, Liz Congratulated her too.

Bonnie thanked both of them and Grams told her they would celebrate at home she wanted her now to go with her friends and have fun, Bonnie smiled and nodded.

As she was walking to the Horror house, she was looking for Damon but it seemed like he had vanished, Did she just imagine him? She sighed, he seemed to be nowhere.

"Hey Miss Mystic Carnival"

She heard someone call her from behind and she turned around

"How does it feel to be the Miss Mystic Carnival huh?"

"Nice, I guess, hey Jeremy"

Jeremy hadn't talked to her since she rejected him, the fact he was talking to her it was weird but when he got close enough to smell him she discovered he had been drinking beer.

"Well, you are really pretty so you deserve it, but you are mean, ya know"

"Jer, you are drunk, go back to Jenna"

"I might be drunk but is true, you are mean, I loved you, I wanted you and you rejected me"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, was this for real?.

"Jer.."

"No, you are a bitch!"

Bonnie wasn't here for it, so she decided to turn around and keep walking away from him. Obviously Jeremy wasn't letting that happen so he grabbed her by the arm but when he tried to turn her around Damon stopped him.

"Go away and I wont break your wrist" Damon broke Jeremy's grip.

Jeremy might be drunk but he wasn't stupid he took a step back, but still had some last thing to say.

"I see, you like your man old" Jeremy said to Bonnie who was holding her arm in the spot he had grabbed her.

"You ain't even a man, asshole" Damon said but Jeremy was already gone, he quickly turned to check on Bonnie

"You okay?"

"Yeah, he's such a douchebag, I swear"

Damon, checked on her arm the one Jeremy had grabbed to turn her around and stop her from leaving.

Bonnie quickly blushed, she was glad Damon was there and had been there for her but now she was nervous about what she had said in front of everyone, would he had noticed she considered their little night as a perfect date?.

"Why are you alone?"

"The gang decided to go to the horror house and I was going"

He simply nooded "Congrats Miss Mystic Carnival" he said and she smiled.

"I can't believe people actually voted for me" she said biting her lower lip.

He smiled, and this silent wasn't awkward, not for them.

Damon, was proud of Bonnie, she was looking so beautiful with her crown of flowers and her Bouquet of roses, she was the definition of beauty.

"I guess I should let you go"

Bonnie sighed apparently he didn't noticed the big indirect she had said in front of everyone, the why was she feeling disappointed when she should be relieved?

"You should come, come on, don't leave"

"Nah, seriously, it's okay, go with ya friends"

A bip sounded and she read a text from Caroline.

'Bon we are next in the line, where are you?'

Bonnie had two options, go with her friends who were waiting for her or stay and have some quality time with Damon.

'sorry, Grams wants me to go home, see ya Tomorrow?' Bonnie sent the same text to Care and Kai, she had decided to stay with Damon.

Then Bonnie looked up at Damon.

"You sure you don't wanna stay? What about going to the mirror house?"

"Bonnie, I should go home"

"Then Can I tag along?"

Damon didn't know what to say, he had many things in mind, her little indirect hadn't been unnoticed, when she said it he realized she was starting to have feelings for him, he knew this would be even harder now, this time wouldn't be just him fighting his feelings but now he knew he had a chance with her, he wanted to tell her the truth. To tell her to come with him and to stay forever, But how? He couldn't and he probably shouldn't.

Bonnie understood after his long pause and she nodded.

"I see, look it's okay, go home, Damon"

Damon was so distracted with his own thoughts he didn't realize what had just happened he quickly ran to her

"Bonnie"

She rolled her eyes "what?"

"You can't go home alone, let me go with you"

"No, you have to go home right? Then go! I can do just fine by myself"

Bonnie was hard-headed and this time wouldn't be different, she kept walking her way home.

* * *

When Kai, read Bonnie's text he felt disappointed, he'd love to have a chance to spend more time with her but he understood if Her Grams needed her or wanted her home it was understandable.

The horror house had been really fun. Thing is you always get inside in groups of five so even if Bonnie had been able to get there they wouldn't have been able to get in as a group since they were six and one would be needed to wait out side, but as Bonnie never appeared the group was complete and entered the horror house.

Caroline had been screaming at every corner, she literally was holding her pink pony so tight that Tyler felt the need to calm her down, he held her hand all the way out and Caroline even when she was still nervous she felt butterflies in her stomach and nothing is better to fight scare than the feeling of the guy you like holding your hand.

Daniella walked with Stefan and Kai, Ella seemed like those girls who are hard to scare and it was fascinating for Stefan, he was actually finding how interesting this chic was, it was a shame she wouldn't stay in Mystic Falls after this Carnival, the good part was that the Carnival lasted three days so he still had time to spend with her.

* * *

Bonnie kept walking but she wasn't alone Damon was following her from a good distance, even when he was doing this to be sure Bonnie would get home safe and it was a nice gesture, Bonnie felt angered, she felt rejected in a way and now she was wondering what the hell Damon wanted from her. Sometimes men could be the hard ones to understand.

"Why are you still following me?" Bonnie asked but she didn't turn around

"Because I want to be sure you get home well"

His sweet intention just made it worse, why was he like this? Bonnie thought, it was hard to hate him if he was this sweet.

"You know, I don't need you to be my bodyguard" she said still walking straight.

"Oh yeah, you would have controlled Jeremy very well"

Then is when she turned around.

"Thank you, Damon Salvatore, thank you, oh god! You are my hero" she said in a sarcastic tone and with her hands in the air "I'm such a damsel in distress"

He just walked towards her and when she didn't move he smirked, she was such a brave little thing and he loved that. She was right, she wasn't a damsel in distress, she was a fighter, a strong woman.

"We are back to hating each other? You've been avoiding me and now you don't even want me to keep you safe?" He asked as he held her face so she would look at him, his hold was tender and Bonnie had her feelings all around the place. "Tell me, what is it? Do you hate me?"

It was so hard to look into his eyes and not to fall for him, Bonnie wanted to be mad, wanted to be angry, even hate him but she couldn't, she wasn't able, they were way pass through it, they loved each other and cared way too much, maybe more than each one let the other know.

"No, I don't hate you and I haven't being avoiding you, well maybe but I don't hate you, okay?"

He smiled big, that kind of smile just Bonnie could bring out of him

"Good, because I wouldn't be able to live if my Doll hates me"

Bonnie frowned looking up at him, confused by the nickname he had just called her.

"You called me your Doll, lately I was just Bonnie"

He couldn't help but laugh, so now Bonnie had admitted she liked it when he called her a Doll.

"Oh so you like when I call you my doll, huh? Bonnie, you've been always my Doll, and forever will" he said caressing her cheek with his thumb.

Bonnie blushed and looked down, he was making her feel like a teenager with her very first love. But that was exactly what she was, a teenager experimenting her first love.

"Now, what if I take you home?" he asked her.

She sighed and nodded.

"That's my doll" he said and put his arm around her shoulder, Bonnie looked up at him. "Does it bother you?"

She shook her head and he smiled. All the way home they talked about how sweet she was on the scenario and how much she deserved to be Miss Mystic Carnival.

He didn't move his arm from around her shoulders till they made it to her house.

* * *

Once they were at her porch Bonnie looked at him "you said you were leaving but I saw you while I was on stage... What made you stay?"

He chuckled "believed or not, your beloved Grams"

Bonnie frowned " my Grams?"

He nodded "she told me some stuff today and I owe her, she made me stay and I'm glad I did, if Jeremy had ..."

Bonnie hugged him "it's okay, thank you" she said looking up at him "I mean it, thanks to you I'm fine"

And one more time Bonnie and Damon were at her porch but this time Grams wasn't there to interrupt and they weren't discussing, they were looking into each other eyes as they keep hugging.

"What about we go to the Carnival tomorrow?"

"Really?" She said smiling and feeling butterflies in her stomach

"A bird told me you loved the Carnival"

"Grams, right?"

He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"So whatcha say Doll? Would you be my date?" He asked and Bonnie lips parted

"Your Date?" She asked confused

"I mean, just the both of us, no Kai, nor gang at least till I won that stuffed animal for you"

She giggled happily and nodded "okay"

"Okay"

She suddenly shut her eyes

"What are we? The fault in our Stars?"

He laughed hard "who knows?"

Bonnie blushed and rested her head on his chest.

Damon didn't want this moment to end, he wanted to hug her forever, Damon couldn't deny it anymore, he needed to be a man and face it, he had fallen in love with Bonnie, his best friend, his doll and he was terrified because if he gets brave enough to ask her out, he doesn't want to messed up this relationship, Bonnie is so much more than just a girl, she is special.

"Don't you want to come in?"

She suddenly asked and Damon bit his lower lip, of course he wanted, but he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do.

"You're sure? What if Grams appears?"

She sighed he was right

"You're right" she said looking down

"Okay maybe just a couple of minutes" he said and both of them smiled.

Bonnie opened the front door and get inside, Damon followed her.

Damon had been once before but Grams was there and even Jeremy, this time they were all alone.

"Wanna go to my room? I mean ..."

He smirked

"Woah, Doll, calm down"

"Shut up!" She said grinning and he Decided to follow her up stairs.

Damon smiled when he saw her room for the first time, her room was smaller than his, but then again she was smaller that him, probably didn't need much space, her room was filled with books, she really liked to read, he tried to read some tittles, while she was putting her Bouquet in vase, more of the books where about science fiction and just one about love, Romeo and Juliet a classic.

"Romeo and Juliet?" He asked

"Oh yeah, Stefan's Christmas gift, he was my secret Santa" she said walking to him.

"Was my brother trying to flirt with you?" He asked a little uncomfortable, it would be really awkward if they had fallen for the same girl.

"Oh, no! He just wanted to introduce me to the romance, that's it" she said laughing.

He smiled.

"My brother is unique, I mean it was a good plan, but for a girl who didn't want to fall in love the right way to show her romance it was by making her experiencing it" he said walking toward her "have you experienced it yet?"

"Uh. ... I..."

"With Kai? Maybe?" He teased her.

"No, damn it Damon he's just a friend"

Damon smiled that was exactly what he wanted to hear, it was music for his ears.

"What about you? Will I ever be able to read one of your original love stories books?" She asked and he looked at her really surprised.

"Would you really read one of my stories?" He asked her getting closer to her personal space.

"Sure, Damon I'd probably be your fan number one" she said and he melt, he felt so good, if she could knew how much those words meant to someone who's biggest dream was to become a writer.

"Soon, I promise you'll be the first who gets to read my first book" he said smirking and Bonnie felt the need to take a step back.

"You ... You promise?" She was starting to feel nervous.

He nodded walking closer to her "I promise"

Bonnie was now between Damon and the wall, he was looking down at her and Bonnie couldn't believe how they had ended up in this position, Bonnie felt like this was way too much for her but when she noticed he was looking at her lips Bonnie's heart started to go faster and faster. Suddenly Damon and Bonnie heard the front door getting open apparently they weren't alone anymore. Grams had arrived.

"Oh my god" Bonnie freak out "you need to go" she said pushing him off of her.

He saw how Bonnie went to close the door and lock it, she seemed really nervous about this situation and he could understand, Bonnie have never had a man in her room before.

"What do I do?" Damon asked

Bonnie couldn't believe she was actually in this position, where she was hiding a man in her bathroom from Grams.

Grams quickly went to Bon's room and knocked at her door "Darling why is your door locked"

"Oh, I'm changing" Bonnie started to take her shirt off and was about to take her pants off when she noticed a way too comfortable Damon, who was looking with a shameless smirk on his face from the bathroom's frame door

"Get inside! And close the door!" She whispered as she pushed him inside and closed the door, Damon couldn't deny it any more, he loved her and he loved what he saw.

Bonnie quickly put a long T-SHIRT and took her pants off then she opened the door.

"Grams?"

"Baby Girl I just wanted to know how the Miss Mystic Carnival was?"

Bonnie smiled but quickly tensed when Sheila got inside her room.

"Oh, I'm fine just a little tired, I still can't believe, I won"

"Well you deserved it my darling, Did you see, Damon? He earlier asked about you, Did he stay for your crowning?"

"Did he?" Bonnie had no idea he had asked for her, but since he had talked with Grams, it made sense. "And yeah he stayed" she said feeling a little awkward since he were mere feet from there.

"I think he has feelings for you Bonnie, is the way he talks about you...plus he mentioned a new Friend? Kai? I think he seemed jealous" Grams said with a serious tone in her voice.

"What? No, come on, Grams he is just my friend not sure I want to discuss this right now, I'm kinda tired, maybe tomorrow and we can celebrate I'm Miss Mystic Carnival whatcha say?" Bonnie interrupted

Grams noticed how Bonnie changed the subject but she understood, probably her granddaughter was tired due to her long day. she nodded and kissed her granddaughters forehead.

"Sure, nice dreams" and with that Grams left, Bonnie closed the door and locked it, she waited till Damon walked out of the bathroom.

"So... Her Grams knows I have feelings for her" Damon said to himself before opening the door. once he looked at her he noticed she was still wearing her crown of flowers with a long T-shirt that inly covered till her tights, he smirked once again "what you wearing under that?" He wiggled his brows.

What an awkward moment Bonnie thought.

"Damon maybe you should go, I mean she's here and she could hear us"

He rolled his eyes "and what's your plan? I jump from your window? Or maybe walk to the front door? Accept it Bonnie, you are stuck with me tonight"

Damon started to walk to the bed and Bonnie went to turn the lights off, defeated, he was right, they were about to share her bed.

Damon was looking at her bed when he noticed a Teddy bear.

"Who's this?"

"Ms. Cuddles" she said and he chuckled, what a name.

"Cuddles, maybe we can cuddle with cuddles?" He joked and she was really having a hard time, she didn't know if she was tired of his jokes or wishing those weren't jokes. Being attracted to someone was exhausting, Bonnie thought. "So Doll, which side?"

She just shrugged and he decided to go for the right, he started to took his leather jacket off and his shirt was next.

Bonnie couldn't believe this was happening, they had slept together before, but the fact he was in her room it made it feel so, real. Did he feel the same way those times she stayed the night in his house?.

"Well I guess I'll sleep with my jeans on" he said a little uncomfortable, he didn't want to push Bonnie.

"Uh.. no it's okay, if you rather you can take your pants off" Bonnie said as she took her Crown of flowers off of her.

"Doll, Do You really want me just in my boxer while I'm sleeping by your side and maybe even cuddling?" He said to annoy her, but he really wanted to cuddle.

"Damon we aren't cuddling, okay?" she said a little frustrated, her mind was betraying her and yeah, she'd love to do all what he said.

"I'll sleep with my pants on" he said determined.

Bonnie was already in her bed when he climbed in, once the both of them were under her shits he noticed the difference between his size king bed, in this one they were closer and he didn't mind a little bit.

They tried to get comfortable on the bed once they did they turned to the side so they could look at each other.

"Maybe I can win a friend for Ms. Cuddles tomorrow at the Carnival, after all I wanted to gift you one" he said and she nodded.

"It'll be nice, cuddles deserves a friend"

She joked and he smiled.

"So, tomorrow, you and me at the Carnival, no Kai, nor gang? You okay with it?"

"Sounds good" she tried to play it simple but deep down she was melting with every world he was saying, actually every minute it felt surreal.

"Good" he said and closed his eyes apparently he was ready to fall asleep.

"Damon, are you going to sleep already?" She whined.

"Why? Wanna play?" He wiggled his brows and she rolled her eyes.

"Good night Damon, sweet dreams" she pretended to be annoyed and turned her back to him.

He smirked when she gave her her back, he had now a great opportunity to annoy her even more. he got closer till he could whisper into her ear "Goodnight my Doll, you have a sexy back"

Bonnie opened her eyes wide open and turned to look at him, as she imagined him he was smirking ready for her reply , but now he was way closer.

"Good night Damon!" She said and turned around one more time.

He smiled once she couldn't see him, then gave her her space and left her sleep, Damon was more than happy to be trapped in her room with her, it was such a fun night and with this in his mind he soon fell asleep this day had been a long one, but it ended how it was supposed to, with them together.

Damon's feelings for Bonnie were clear now, he loved her and he would face it, he wouldn't hesitate not anymore, he was scare to lose her but something deep down was telling him she had the same feelings for him. So he was getting ready to tell her. she deserved to know. She will know.

 **So Bon Won Miss Carnival, some of you already saw it coming lol. Stefan is realizing something different in Bon's attitude about Love. Damon stayed and helped Bon with Jeremy, yup Jeremy was back. Bon and Damon weren't sure if they should talk about their feelings yet it's getting obvious that both of them feel something for each other. And they spent the night together at Bonnie's for the first time. Tyler and Caroline are close to becoming something more. And yes, Kai is interested in Bon but Damon is closer to Bon's heart would Damon be brave enough to tell Bonnie about his feelings for her?.**


	15. New Beginnings

**Hello, New happy chap. Hope you like it!**

A knock at her door woke her up and she opened her eyes still sleepy.

"Sweetie is still early I just wanted to let you know I'm heading to the Carnival, see ya there"

"Uh, sure Grams" Bonnie said trying to fix her hair off of her face.

Once Sheila was away enough, Damon talked.

"Buon Giorno Principessa"

"What?" Bonnie couldn't understand what he had said and a frown formed into her eyebrows, this expression changed when she suddenly noticed their current position, Bonnie was resting on his bare chest while he had one arm around her waist, the other one under his head and when she felt how one of her legs was tangled up with his under the shits she tried to move as quickly as she could. Bonnie blushed.

"Damon!"

"What?!" He laughed hard and she covered his mouth with her hand, he wiggled his brows.

"We need to wait till Grams' out"

He nodded and she moved her hand off of Damon's mouth, Damon was having the time of his life, specially because they were still in bed and she was still in his embrace, he didn't mind to be in this position for the rest of the day.

A couple of minutes passed till they heard the front door shutting meaning Grams had left. They were finally able to leave the room. But Damon didn't want to move he was pretty comfortable in her bed and laying by her side, so he decided to keep her there.

"It's 8 am, what if we continue cuddling, come here" he said and she tried to fight him.

"No, Damon, you need to go home, Stefan must be wondering where you are!"

He frowned considering what she had said. She was right, he had to head home, specially because it would be weird if he showed up to the Carnival wearing the same exact clothes.

"Yup, you right, but don't forget we have a date today"

Bonnie nodded "of course I won't forget about it" she said already pretty excited, she didn't want to let him see how happy the idea of a date make her.

"Okay, well I think I should get going"

"Yeah but uh... You need breakfast first"

This was so hard for both of them, neither wanted to let the other leave and that's why Damon accepted and stayed for breakfast.

Bonnie was just wearing a long t-shirt that only covered till her middle tight and Damon was still shirt less. that breakfast felt like a couple's after sex breakfast but none of them mind it, they trusted each other and it didn't feel awkward at all, the only weird feeling could be the sexual tension that was starting to cloud them every time they were together.

* * *

Stefan's morning was quite, apparently his brother didn't spend the night at home so the question was still up. Where is Damon?.

Last he saw him was at the Carnival, had he met a girl and suddenly decided to have a night? It didn't sound like Damon, he had only had a girlfriend in his life and that bitch was Katherine. So Stefan would be lying if he says he isn't worry about his big brother but he had no idea what to do, he had called Damon like ten times already and nothing. Stefan really wanted to hear something from his brother.

"Where are you asshole?"

Stefan asked out loud when a bip from his phone could be heard he immediately hoped to be a text from Damon's but it was Ella's

'hey hope we can meet again today'

Stefan smiled, he had a great time with her and his friends last night so he was more than ready for another day as fun as the one they shared yesterday.

'count on it, at 3, Ferris Wheel'

'awesome, I'll be there' she answered and Stefan smiled, it was good to know she liked their time together, it made him feel different, he decided to make breakfast and try to calm down, his brother was probably about to get home at any minute. Stefan hopes.

* * *

"Come on, let it in"

"No!" Bonnie knew this wasn't happening.

"Come on, you are gonna like it" he teased wiggling his brows.

"DAMON!"

"I'm talking about the pancakes"

"No, there's no way I'm eating your pancakes" she said but he rolled his eyes.

"You are going to love it, now eat it"

He said as he was still in front of her with the fork out for her ready to feed her, both were sharing a beautiful breakfast but he was hurt by her negative about his pancakes.

"Damon, I just don't like pancakes"

"Who doesn't?!"

"Me!" She said and he groaned but nodded he wouldn't try anymore.

Bonnie was still drinking her orange juice when she noticed how domestic this was, she and Damon had prepared breakfast and were now sitting across from each other, it felt so special.

"Why don't you like pancakes?"

She waved her hand as if it wasn't that deep.

"Okay, Ms. Pancake hater, I'm hurt"

She rolled her eyes sometimes Damon could be such a drama queen.

"Why?" She asked completely confused, he couldn't be actually hurt, could he?.

"You say you don't like my pancakes and you haven't even try it" he said explaining his point.

"Damon..."

"Seriously just try it"

Bonnie sighed, she wasn't sure if she should bring it up or not. But she decided maybe he needed some explanations.

"Pancakes were my mom's breakfast, she did the best ones and ...since she died I decided not to eat them anymore"

"Shit, I'm sorry Bon, I... I never thought"

"No, it's okay, I mean ... "

But Damon felt like a completely stupid for pushing her.

"I'm sorry please just ignore me"

Bonnie noticed how serious and uncomfortable he had turned and she did the most spontaneous thing she thought.

"Maybe just a little piece" she brought a piece of his pancakes to her mouth and taste it.

Damon was terrified, now what if she didn't like it, or if it was the worst she had ever tasted. Damon wanted to just stand up and run away, when he suddenly saw her smile.

"It's delicious"

"Bon, you don't have to lie" he said with a shy smile.

"No, no, I'm serious, I love it, Damon this taste... So good" she groaned and took another piece, Damon grinned "oh my god! Damon, I hate you, I had forgotten how much I loved pancakes"

He smiled when he saw her that happy over his pancakes he even left her eat the ones that were on his plate.

"Thank you"

"So is this really your first time with pancakes since your mom passed?"

She nodded "when she died, many things changed and pancakes were part of those things" she explained devouring every single pancake.

"Well, I can understand that but, sometimes we need to keep going and don't let go the things we used to love, I bet your mom didn't want for you to stop eating pancakes if you liked it that much" he said and rested one of his hands over her free one, the one that was on the table.

"I know, I was a child, I did silly things, it wasn't the major change tho" she said not really paying that much of attention to what was she saying.

"Really? What was the biggest change then?"

Her point of view about love. When her mom died and his father stayed without the love of his life, Bonnie was able to noticed how much it could affect someone. She hated to hear her father crying over her mother every single night, she was already sad of losing her mother imagine seen your father as a completely different person, he changed, he became colder and it hurt her. She promised she would never fall in love. Because she didn't want to experience such a pain.

Life was tricky and life loved to do those things, Bonnie was now remembering about the reason why she didn't want to experience love in front of the person who was making all her promises shake, she was here sharing breakfast with the one who was making her fall in love, the one who was opening her eyes and showing her what a fool she was if she ever thought she'd made it till the end clean of love stories. She was so wrong.

He was there in front of her with his hand over hers to show her comfort and she loved him, she loved him.

"I... It was a silly thing" she answered.

"Come on, what it was? You made it sound like there was a major change" he didn't realize what could that change be.

"Damon, it was nothing"

Damon understood if she wasn't ready to tell him, he shouldn't push her so he just nodded.

"Okay, I guess It's time to go" he said and Bonnie felt the urge to stop him, but she knew it was time to let him go

"Yeah Stefan must be really worried by now"

"Yup, see ya doll, thank you for everything" he said and gave her a kiss on the forehead "remember today at 5"

"I'll be there" Bonnie said and he went upstairs to put his shirt and leather jacket on, Bonnie's mind betrayed her and for a couple of minutes while he was getting ready to go she imagined this to be their constant, their usual day, sleep and wake up next to each other. She enjoyed that daydream.

When he was about to shut her front door Bonnie called his name, so he turn to see if everything was okay

"Thank you, for everything, Damon"

He smirked "sure, Doll. Any time"

Bonnie stood there in the frame door for a while looking as he headed to his house. today she was having a date with him, or a meeting, anyways it would be just Damon and her and she couldn't wait to see him again, was she already missing him?.

* * *

When Damon arrived home, he was wearing a happy smile. The day before it had been so different that what he thought it would be.

When Damon realized Bonnie had gone to the Carnival with Kai, he really thought she was into Kai, Damon felt jealous and he couldn't deny it. That made him realize he had fallen for his best friend. But as usually Damon was ready to screw it up. He was ready to leave and let her alone, or at least not alone, with Kai.

If Sheila hadn't showed up he wouldn't have stayed and their night wouldn't have happened, he wouldn't have been able to defend her from Jeremy and who knows how her day would had ended. But he stayed, he took the right decision and their night went perfect, they slept together in her room for the first time and it felt so good. Their breakfast had been lovely and now he would make pancakes for her Everytime she stayed because he knew how much she liked it.

Damon was in cloud nine, they had have a wonderful night and morning and soon they would share more time together at the Carnival. But he had a surprise, he had a move to make and now he had no doubts. Not anymore.

"Thank God, you are alive! Where have you been?" Stefan asked once he noticed his Brother had finally arrived, save and sound.

"Yup, Sorry, I couldn't answer, you shouldn't have worried Bro"

Damon said hugging his little brother, he knew he had been really stressed out.

"Shut up, where have you been?"

Stefan asked once they broke the hug and Damon didn't answer, he didn't think about an excuse or lie, he needed something believable.

"I went to the Grill"

"Okay... And? You fell asleep there?"

Damon would hate his mind for this but he nodded.

"Bro! Were you that wasted? Shame, shame on you" Stefan said pointing a finger out at Damon.

"Okay yeah not my best behavior but, trust me, not gonna happen again" he said already feeling how his reputation was ruined.

"Want to eat something?"

"Nah, maybe just coffee"

Stefan understood and nodded "why were you drinking tho? Something happened?"

"Uh... I realized I'm soon to turn older and felt ... Like drinking" he lied.

"Yup, in two weeks, what you gonna do for your birthday?"

Damon shrugged as if he hadn't already his celebration planned.

"I'll see what we can do" Stefan said, happy to see his brother in one piece.

* * *

'Good Morning Care, Carnival today?'

It was a text from Tyler and Caroline was already smiling by it.

Yesterday had been such a great day, she waited for today to be as good. When Tyler came and asked her to go she wasn't sure if she should accept, she didn't even want him to look at her but she would be dammed if she had said 'no' because last night was beautiful, Tyler won a beautiful stuffed pony for her and he had been by her side the whole horror house. She sighed remembering their time together.

'sure, see ya there'

She replied and then hugged her stuffed pony.

"What a beautiful day" she said already imagining how awesome could this one be.

There is when she remembered about her Miss Mystic Carnival friend.

'Miss Mystic Carnival, good morning, I guess you are coming to the Carnival, you know is your duty' she sent the text to Bonnie and waited for her replied.

Caroline was right, the Miss Mystic Carnival had to attend to the Carnival the three days that lasted and wear her Flower crown with pride.

'yup, I'm going'

'guess what? Tyler told me to go, I think things are going pretty well... He even won a cute pony for me!"

Caroline texted and sat up on her bed.

"Nice, I'm glad you guys are working things up! Plus, you need to tell me how you ended up going yesterday, suddenly you and Tyler were there, tell me everything!"

Caroline giggled and nodded even when Bonnie couldn't see it.

'sure and you need to tell me everything about you and Kai!'

When Bonnie read her friends text she immediately bit her lower lip, she had forgotten about Kai, she wasn't even thinking about him till Caroline mentioned him. And now Caroline probably was thinking something was going on between them.

'Kai and I, we are just friends, Care'

'yeah sure, anyways, you better tell me everything tonight, I bet he'll ask you out again today'

Bonnie frowned, she hoped he wouldn't, today Damon and her would spend time together.

Bonnie sighed 'I don't think so, but see ya at the Carnival'

Bonnie replied and tried her best to stay optimistic, today would be a good day and would be drama free. She hoped.

* * *

Stefan and Ella met, she was there standing under the ferris Wheel and she looked beautiful, Stefan smiled once he saw her and waved at her, when Ella noticed he was there she waved back.

"Hello, I'm not late, am I?"

"No, you are in time, I was here from earlier because remember my parents have a stand here"

He nodded and smiled "a dessert one"

"Yup" she simply answered with a sweet smile.

"Maybe we should go and buy some sweets"

She blushed a little, that would mean he would meet her parents and it would be awkward, parents always over react when they see you with someone.

"You sure? They'd probably will make you a lot of questions" she explained.

"Then what about we going to the Ferris wheel and then to the dessert stand?"

Ella laughed, Stefan was such a nice person "sure, why not"

He smirked "alright, after you"

"What a gentleman" Ella answered and both walked to make a line for the Ferris Wheel.

* * *

It was the time and Damon was waiting for Bonnie to appear, he was there with a blue T-shirt and black jeans. He wasn't nervous he was anxious, he wanted her to be here already, tonight he would tell her the truth and he couldn't wait any more.

When Bonnie appeared she was looking like a dream, she was wearing a a blue tight T-shirt and dark jeans, her wavy hair was falling down her shoulders. And she was wearing once again the crown of flowers.

"Look at you, we are already matching" he teased "you look breathtaking my Doll"

Bonnie giggled and tried not to look like a girl with a crush "shut up, you look good too"

He smirked.

And their date started.

They decided to go to the mirror house first because it seemed to be fun and it actually was, they took a bunch of selfies of their reflection and teased each other specially in one were Damon seemed shorter and Bonnie Taller , yup that was a great future memory.

"So what now?" Damon asked once they were out of the mirror house.

"What about you actually winning that stuffed animal that you promised for me?" She said wiggling her eyebrows and he chuckled.

"Okay then, let's go" he said and put his arm around her shoulder, Bonnie loved it when he does it.

Bonnie was having such a good time with Damon and he was looking so good, it was way too hard not to stare at him, and while they were walking this close his perfume smelled way too good, she felt hypnotized by it.

Damon's aim was perfect so now he could choose which stuffed animal he wanted. The options were a pink dolphin or a Rebel teddy Bear that wears a leather jacket, his decision was made.

"Really a Rebel teddy bear?" Bonnie chuckled and smirked.

"Hey it looks like me, so this way you can look at it and think about me"

She bit her lower lip, deep down she didn't need something to remember him, he was always in her mind. But something was odd it was just she or Damon was more flirty than ever? Maybe it was just her mind playing her games, he was probably just being his usual self. She tried to convince herself.

"Thank you Damon, it's really sweet and now Ms. Cuddles can have a friend"

He smirked "I think they'll end up being more than friends" he teased with a raspy voice."Can I get a hug then?" He wiggled his eyebrows and she hugged him, they were hugging for almost a minute when he kissed her forehead.

"I think your friends must be wondering where you are" he said still his hands around her waist.

"Maybe" she simply said

"You sure still want to spend time with me?"

She nodded And this time Damon had no doubts, he knew what to do.

* * *

Tyler and Caroline had been playing every aim game, and winning, probably this due the awesome aim of the Quarterback.

"Want to eat some?"

"Yeah, we've been playing enough, I'm starving now" she said smiling at him

They walked to the food zone of the Carnival and walked to the Sandwich stand where her mom and Grams where.

"Hello, baby, Glad to see you here" Liz said and Caroline smiled.

"Yeah, I'm with Tyler"

Liz smiled at Tyler and he did the same.

"Okay, I'm going to make a delicious sandwiches for both of you"

"Thank you" both of them said and Grams greet them.

"Hello kids, is Bonnie with you?"

"Uh.. no" Caroline said blushing a little and Tyler simply shook his head.

"Oh.. but is she coming, right? She's the Miss Mystic Carnival"

"Yeah she probably is here with Kai" Caroline said

"Or Damon" Tyler said

Grams frowned, she had been hearing about this Kai kid a lot lately but who this kid was?

"Who is Kai?"

"It's a handsome guy who Bonnie met, he works at the Grill and is nineteen"

Grams wondered why her granddaughter was always attracting older men.

"He seems nice, he was with us last night" Tyler added.

Sheila nodded but she knew she needed more information of Kai.

Liz came back with two big sandwiches "enjoy"

"Thank you mom" Caroline said already drooling about how good the Sandwich seemed.

"Thank you Liz" Tyler said and Liz smiled at him.

Liz Forbes was a mother and a mother has a sixth sense, she knew between her daughter and her daughter's best friend something was going on, she knew they were falling in love and Liz couldn't feel happier, she knew Tyler since he was a kid and she knew what a good Young man he was. So she liked the idea of those two together.

Once Tyler and Caroline left Sheila talked.

"Those two will do a beautiful coulple"

"Right?" Liz replied "and what about Bonnie? Is she finally opening her heart?"

"I think she is, I'm not too sure if I like to who she is but he seems to love her too"

Liz smiled and Sheila thought about Bonnie and Damon as a couple, could she accept it? She wasn't exactly a fan of it but something was true, Damon seemed to care a lot for Bonnie and Bonnie seemed happy every time she was with him.

* * *

She knew it would be a bad idea but she accepted anyway.

The horror house had 'horror' in it name for something, Damon had convinced Bonnie to get inside together that nothing in there was real and it was true nothing was real, Didn't mean it didn't scare the shit out of you.

"It was horrible!" Bonnie said once they were out of the house. Damon simply laughed.

Damon have had a great time in there and how not to? Bonnie had been holding his arm, his hand and hugging him almost all the way inside, he loved it.

"It wasn't that bad"

"I hate you!"

"No you don't" he said towering her and looking down at her pushing her to look up to him, personal space. Damon had no idea what that was.

"Damon.." she whispered intimidated by how he was looking at her, her heart was going so fast. He was looking at her like he wanted her. This day had been full of cute moments between them and she couldn't any more she wanted to scream how happy she was feeling.

"Okay, I think it's time to go home" he said looking at his watch.

"Really? No! Let's stay a little bit more" she said pouting at him.

He bit his lower lip, how could he say no to his Doll?

"Okay, where do you want to go?" He asked arching an eyebrow

"Oh there you are" Stefan said interrupting their moment.

"Oh hey ...Stefan" Damon wanted to roll his eyes.

"Hey, uh can we tag along?" Stefan asked

And both Bonnie and Damon nodded.

Damon was looking with a slight frown to Daniella and Stefan introduce them.

"Nice to meet you Daniella"

"Same here, I've heard about both of you, Stefan was right the other day then, you guys are a couple" Daniella asked it since they were pretty close when they found them, plus their clothes were matching.

"Uh... No, we are friends" Bonnie replied

"Yeah, friends" Damon repeated.

"Uh... Sorry, it just, you guys look cute together" Ella said and Bonnie's eyes went wide she quickly blushed and Damon took advantage.

"Oh really?" He said bringing Bonnie closer to him "you see, we look good together Doll"

Daniella smiled at how cute their dynamic was and Stefan just shook his head.

Bonnie tried to distant herself from him, because she felt it was the right thing to do.

"Okay so where do we go now?" Stefan asked and suddenly they heard a known voice.

"Guys!" It was Caroline and Tyler

"Look at this! We are all together" Damon said with a sarcastic smile, he didn't really mind it but he wanted more time to spend alone with Bonnie.

Once the group was together they decided to go to the Ferris Wheel, Stefan told them he and Daniella had already try it and it was fun, so everybody agreed to it.

The Ferris Wheel was a romantic game, every couple loved to make a line just to sit with their partner and see everything from high. It was romantic.

That's why Stefan sat with Daniella, Tyler with Caroline and Damon with Bonnie.

"At least we are alone again" Damon joked.

"You just want me for yourself, huh?" Bonnie teased arching an eyebrow at him.

"You already know the answer" he simply said and put his arm around her shoulder for the third time, Bonnie wondered if she had been dreaming but no, it was true she rested her head on his shoulder and enjoyed the ride.

Once they made it to the floor all of them decided to go to the Grill.

But Bonnie said it was already too late and she would be going home, Damon offered himself to go with her and she agreed.

So Stef, Ty, Care and Ella were the ones who went to the Grill.

* * *

"So Bonnie and Damon aren't a couple?"

Daniella was still having doubts about it.

"Nah, Bonnie isn't into relationships" Tyler simply replied.

"Well, they really look like a couple and I just see them together for a half an hour" she joked and all of them laughed.

"Well he usually call her his Doll, so yeah Sometimes I wonder too" Caroline said thinking about it.

They were sitting a the table waiting for their orders.

"Okay, even when I love to discuss my Brother's love life, I need to change the topic" Stefan continued "Damon's birthday is coming, is in two weeks"

"We'll be on vacations by then" Tyler said already feeling like partying hard.

"Yup, I was thinking about a big party for him, maybe I can invite some of his closest friends from New York to come, it would be a surprise"

Immediately Caroline and Tyler looked at each other.

"But then we would be the kids of the place" Caroline said.

"Nah, he likes you guys, plus would be a party, and if I'm planning it, you are invited for sure" he then turned to look at Daniella "you too"

"You sure? I mean, is his birthday"

He shook his head "he wont mind"

She smiled at Stefan and nodded "okay then, I'll try to be there" she said and hoped for her parents to let her come for Damon's birthday.

When their orders arrived they noticed it was Kai the one who brought them.

"Hey Kai" the group said.

Kai smiled at the group and started to give each orders.

"Enjoy" he said but when he noticed Bonnie wasn't there he asked "Bon's not here?"

"She decided to go home" Caroline answered.

"Oh" Kai simply answered and noticed Bunny's blue eyed friend wasn't there either. He knew they were together.

When Kai walked away from the table Stefan stood up and followed him.

"Uh, hey, I know you didn't work last night but you probably already know. I feel a little embarrassed for my brother, if he ever does what he did last night again, please call me, I'll come for him" Stefan said talking about Damon's lie he had told him.

"Uh.. your brother was here last night?"

Stefan frowned "yeah.. he ...drank way too much and he ... He wasn't here?"

Kai smiled "uh, no, bro, I came here and everything was as usual, no dirty gossips"

Stefan suddenly felt lied and confused. If Damon wasn't drunk at the Grill, where had he spent the night? And why did Damon lie to him? , Stefan simply nodded "okay, uh, forget what I said"

Kai nodded and walked to the bar. Stefan walked back to his table to reunite with his friends. But his mind was now confused. What had Damon done last night?.

* * *

Bonnie was glad that Damon had come with her, this way they could spend more time together.

"You didn't have to come with me you know?" She said as he was holding her hand.

"Is that your way to tell me 'get away Damon'? " he teased and she shook her head.

"No" she said with a voice almost if she were scare he'd leave.

Damon loved the fact that he could hold her hand and she wouldn't mind, it was almost like she was accepting him, as if she liked to feel him close just as much as he liked to feel her close.

"My Birthday is coming" he said looking straight down the street.

She turned to look at him "Really? Have you planned something?"

He nodded "yeah, but you need to promise you'll be there"

She smiled "of course Damon"

He then looked at the side where she was and deep into her eyes "promise it"

She laughed "okay okay I promise, but what have you planned?"

"You and me, New York"

Bonnie couldn't help but feel surprised "what?!"

He smiled when he saw her surprised face.

"You, me in New York for a week what you say? You said you wouldn't accept such a thing for your birthday but I guess you can't refuse now, is my birthday and because you promised to be there"

Bonnie smiled and shook her head, she couldn't believe this "Damon, you are crazy, we, I can't, Grams will never give me permission"

"I'll talk to her if I have to" he winked at her "now, what do you say? Say yes"

Bonnie laughed and looked up at him "you are doing this because I told you I wanted to go to New York, aren't you?"

"Woah Bonnie, Don't flatter yourself, Gosh, is because I wanted to" he lied and said it with a fake voice, letting it obvious he was doing this for her.

She laughed and covered her mouth with her hands "I can't believe this"

"Well you can think about it, we can even invite Blondie and Quarterback, Stef is coming too" he assured her. "Everything is on me"

"You sure that's the way you want to spend your birthday?"

"If you are in, it'll be the perfect way to celebrate it"

"Stop it" she said giggling and patting his arm, they continue walking when suddenly Bonnie broke the silence.

"Daniella thought we were a couple" Bonnie said when they had arrived to her house.

"Yeah.. she even said we look good together"

"She probably said it because we were matching you know" she said joking and he smirked.

"Maybe"

Bonnie knew it was about time to say goodbye but she didn't want to, she wanted him to stay again.

"Want to come inside again?"

He wanted to, he'd love to but he had others plans.

"I can't tonight Doll" he said and she sighed.

"Oh, okay" she was obviously sad and he couldn't wait anymore. "But you sure?" She tried luck and he couldn't any more.

"You are such a sweet girl!" He said lifting her from the ground and spinning her around.

Bonnie started to laugh and told him to stop but she didn't want him to.

When he stopped their noses where almost touching and they were breathing hard, it was the perfect moment for a kiss and he kissed her.

Their first kiss had been stolen from people who ended up hurting them, their first kiss between them had been under the mistletoe just a peek on the lips a sweet one, their second kiss had been in New years she had fallen asleep and Damon couldn't deny her the traditional kiss, which still reminded a secret. But this one, their third kiss felt like the real one, this kiss wasn't a peek, it started like it but quickly deepened into a passionate one where Damon had one of his hands on her back and the other one on the back of her neck, Bonnie left her hands explore the back of his neck and play with his hair, she quickly folded her legs around his back and when she did so he hold her thighs, they only parted lips when they had to breathe.

Both looked directly into each other eyes. Still amazed by what had just happened.

"Woah" Bonnie innocence spoke for her.

"Woah" he replied and both laughed, they were too happy to care they were in the street. Luckily for them there wasn't much people around.

He was still staring at her beautiful lips, when she noticed she bit her lower lip.

"That's really hot you know" he said.

Bonnie wondered if she was dreaming for the tenth time in the last hours, she couldn't believe this was actually happening, it felt out of a sweet book story or maybe just a nice dream.

"You sure you can't stay?" She asked.

"Oh, Doll, I think it's time for me to leave or I dont know what I could do to you" he said with a raspy voice.

Bonnie bit her lower lip one more time and he groaned.

Damon left her feet touch the floor and smiled at her.

Neither of them needed an explanation, it wasn't needed. Both of them knew exactly what had happened. It was about time. And time had finally arrived, but Damon was old school and he decided she deserved it.

"Bonnie Bennett, would you be my girlfriend?" He asked under the moon light , Bonnie felt like this was out of a movie, it was just so beautiful.

"Yes, of course"

He smiled and lifted her in another passionate kiss. Not wanting this moment to end, but he knew it was late and he needed to go.

"Okay, Doll, I think I gotta go now"

She nodded "uh Damon...this .. is going to be a secret?"

"You know I'd love to shout out loud that you are my girlfriend but..."

"But you can't, I understand" she said nodding.

"I promise to make it up for you" he assured her.

"Damon, it's okay, I do understand and O rather to keep it in secret than not being with you" she said and it warmed his heart.

He smiled and kissed her one more time.

"Damon now go or I won't be able to let you go" she said giggling

He laughed, he was so happy. Glad to know she was feeling the same way.

"See ya, Doll"

Bonnie giggled and saw as he was leaving.

Bonnie walked into her house and closed her door. Her knees where to weak to resist, she melt to the floor and smiled big, Damon had kissed her, a real kiss and she was so in love.

This had been the best day of her life, she was the happiest girl in the world.

Her major promise about never fall in love and never be in a relationship had been broken. She was now with Damon and she couldn't feel happier.

Who would have thought that that day she would be trying more things that just the pancakes, she was trying to open up her heart. And her heart it was already open. Thanks to Damon.

Bonnie Bennett was finally in a relationship and that night she fell asleep with a big smile on her face.

Damon did too.

 **Okay in this chap a lot happened, first The Bamon breakfast where Damon didn't get the major change Bonnie had was her decision of never date/never fall in love. We discovered Liz Approves Care and Ty possible future relationship. Stefan is planning a Surprise party for Damon but it seems Damon has another plans for his birthday. To let this clear yeah Damon decided to go to New York because he wanted to make Bon's dream to go to NY a reality. now Stefan knows Damon lied about where he spent the night. AND DAMON AND BONNIE ARE FINALLY A COUPLE. But they need to keep it as a secret. Would their relationship last? Or nah? . Thanks for reading!**


	16. His Muse

**I know its been a while but I'm back with a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

 _"When the sun met the moon_

 _It was a special day_

 _one in a hundred years_

 _Always beautiful and rare_

 _The reunion of the two lovers_

 _Amazed one another_

 _While the space was dark_

 _They knew they couldn't be apart_

 _But their love couldn't be_

 _At least a everyday thing_

 _So they promised to always meet_

 _Creating the beautiful eclipse"_

It was so cute! Bonnie thought and this was the first time Damon had ever read to her a poem he had written.

"So?..."

"I loved it! Babe!"

I said standing up, ready to hug him and let him know how much I loved it.

"You really liked it?"

"Are you kidding me? It's lovely! And pretty romantic" she said almost melting in his arms.

"Well I got inspired while thinking about you so of course it'd be romantic"

"Wait so I was your muse? I'm honored" she said and her green eyes had a special shine in it.

He chuckled and kissed her. "Yup, you are my muse"

every kiss it felt like the first time, those butterflies were still messing around in Bonnie's stomach and it seemed like they were there to stay.

It was a week since Damon asked her to be his girlfriend and things had been dreamy. Who would have thought Damon could be such an awesome boyfriend?.

"So? Have you asked yet?" He knew I didn't when he saw me biting my lip. "Babe, if is hard for you I can ask Grams, I mean is not like it's just you and me, your friends are coming"

I nodded, I knew It was about time to ask Grams about the trip to New York but it was hard. New York was one of my dreams so I truly wanted to go, I was too scared about a 'no'.

"Want me to ask Sheila, for you?" He said pocking my nose with his inder finger.

"Shut it, I can do it, it's okay, I'll ask her ... Today"

"You sure? You already had a week and ..." I cut him off

"Yup, but I'll ask her today" I promised

He nodded.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Nope" he said chuckling and I smiled "It's just, your friends have permission already and you ..."

He was right, when Damon decided to tell them about the trip they flipped, Caroline was screaming and Tyler had the biggest smile I had ever seen on him. Stefan was more than shocked but he was glad to know.

Obviously Caroline and Tyler didn't loose anytime and they talked with their own parents while Bonnie waited and waited. At this point she was late, they were going in a week, she needed to ask Grams already.

"You want this, right?" Damon suddenly frowned. "I mean, you okay with traveling with me? Maybe you feel pressured?"

"Oh my god, no, Damon, of course not, you were my friend you still are in a way, I'm always comfortable with you. Of course I want to go" Bonnie explained.

For a second Damon thought maybe this was too much for her, maybe she was thinking he was expecting them to go further in this trip and he wouldn't, he wouldn't push her. Ever.

"I'm glad, Bon, I'd never"

"I know" Bonnie smiled sweetly and kissed him on the lips a kiss that quickly Damon answered by resting his hands on her back.

The kiss was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey Bro, do you have my laptop?"

Bonnie and Damon quickly parted, while Stefan opened the door.

"Uh... Oh, Bonnie, you were here?"

"Uh... Yeah... I ...I ..."

"She wanted some help with History, finals are coming" Damon said a little bit tensed up but trying to cover it by smiling.

Stefan frowned but didn't question it, Damon and Bonnie were friends so, this was normal, though there was something different in the air, some tension, but Stefan shook it off.

"So, are you using my laptop?"

"Nope, have you checked the library?"

Stefan frowned "yup, I think it's there... I fall asleep last night reading some stuff. Okay, I'm letting you guys study"

Bonnie smiled awkwardly and Stefan left. When he closed the door Bonnie looked at Damon.

"We are the worst actors ever!"

He laughed and kissed her once again, she tried to stop him but he didn't and soon Bonnie didn't find a reason to stop him other than the fact she really needed to study.

"Babe, I need to study"

"No, you don't" he said kissing her neck while walking her to his bed.

"I think I do" she said with her eyes closed and letting him corner her.

"No you don't" he soon had her on his bed, he climbed and positioned himself on top of her. Once he saw Bonnie was okay with it he continued.

His kisses were what Bonnie needed, what Bonnie craved and soon Bonnie realized kissing was turning into her favorite activity of the day. But it wasn't her fault, Damon was an awesome kisser, he was a completely skilled one. Bonnie considered herself a lucky one.

While she was thinking about how lucky she was to be there laying in bed with Damon AKA best kisser ever she remembered she indeed had a final on Monday, so she needed to stop this make out season.

"Da...Damon, I really really really need to study" she said pushing him off of her.

He sighed but soon laughed with her.

"Am I the worst girlfriend ever?"

"No! Of course not, Bon, your studies are first and I hate the fact you are busy lately but, once you are done with finals, you are all mine" he said and to intensify his words he wiggled his brows, causing her to bit her lower lip.

"Totally yours. but now, I gotta go"

"Yeah ... But we just said Stefan I was teaching you History" Damon said and Bonnie tried to come up with something.

"Well, we can tell him we decided to go to my house since I left my book there"

Damon wasn't sure but at the same time he needed to remember that they had been friends since a long time now, so even when they feel like everything on them was suspicious, maybe it wasn't really.

"Let's go" Damon said and Both left his room.

* * *

It was so hard to concentrate when you know in a couple of days you'll be leaving to go to New York. It wasn't just a trip, it was a trip with her best friends and all free, at some point Caroline wondered if it was okay to accept but then again, this was for Damon's birthday he invited them and he, himself told them to come so. She was going.

Caroline Forbes was ready to have a little reunion with some of Damon New Yorkers friends on Mystic Falls. That was Stefan's idea, but suddenly Damon had surprised everyone by deciding to go to New York with all of them. It was like a dream, but who probably was the most excited was Bonnie, Caroline as Bonnie's best friend since childhood she knew Bonnie had always dreamt about New York and now her dream was about to come true.

While Caroline remembered that important fact about her best friend she remembered she had been lately busy studying 24/7 like the nerd she is. But it was the right thing to do. They all needed to get good grades or they wouldn't be able to travel. At least that was the condition for Tyler and for Caroline.

"Yup, I need to focus, I really want to go to New York"

But when the blond cheerleader was ready to start she got a text.

'want to study with me? I truly need someone to explain things to me'

It was Ty's and obviously Care wanted to go, but she knew deep down that if they were alone, they wouldn't Concentrate they needed Stefan or Bonnie or both.

'sure, let's call Bon, I need a teacher too'

'not answering, maybe Stefan?' Tyler replied and when he send a text to Stefan he said yes.

'Stefan's place, in 20'

'great see ya!'

Care decided this was a good idea this way they would make sure they were actually studying, because they didn't want to fail. No thanks.

Caroline tried to get ready as soon as possible and took her books and notebook with her, she was ready to study and study really hard.

* * *

Once Bonnie and Damon were at her house, they realized Grams wasn't there and by the note she left on the fridge she had left for a walk so she'd be coming back in an hour.

"Now I understand how she looks so young" Damon said about her Grandmother doing walks

"Well yeah, my family had always tried to be healthy, walks, runs, dance, cheerleading"

"Wait, you're telling me you dance too?"

Bonnie frowned slightly and nodded slowly "uhmm yeah why would that be weird?"

"Because you haven't dance for me yet"

"Perve!" Bonnie said rolling her eyes and chuckling.

When she left the kitchen Damon followed to her living room.

"So, bring your books and let's start"

When Bonnie heard Damon's words she got confused, wasn't he planning on going back to his house?.

Damon read confusion in Bonnie's face so he smirked.

"You didn't think I was joking when I said I'd help you with History, Did you?"

Bonnie scoffed. "Uh.. well yeah, I thought it was just an excuse"

"Fare enough, in a way it was but then I thought how beautiful would be to hear you call me teacher" he teased and Bonnie threw him a Coffin. "It was a joke" he defend himself.

"Yeah sure" she teased back. "But seriously, are you helping me with History?"

"Of course Bon Bon"

She smiled big and walked to him "you are truly the best"

"Nah, you are"

They were standing there, hugging each other and feeling like they had born to be with each other but Damon knew he needed to focus himself. He was the matured one, right?.

"Okay miss Bennett, let's start the class"

She laughed and he winked.

"I'm still not calling you teacher" Bonnie said going upstairs for her books.

"Damn it"

* * *

It had been an hour and they already felt like it was enough, is not easy to be a sixteen year old and study at this age people just want to have fun. But Tyler knew he needed to give his 100 percent to be able to go with his friends to celebrate Damon's birthday.

"Okay, break, I need a break" Caroline said closing her book.

"Caroline it's been just and hour" Stefan answered and chuckled, it was obvious his friend wasn't the studying type.

"I know but a little break and then back to the books" she promised and the guys agreed.

"So, how's everything with Ella?" Tyler asked Stefan

"She's okay, we are still texting each other is kind of sad that I won't see her again, I mean I was expecting her to come for Damon's birthday but since he is inviting us to New York, my plans are done" Stefan said looking at the pages of his book.

Tyler and Caroline felt already sad for him, it was obvious Stefan got a crush on this girl and now his chances to see her again were little.

"Hey Stefan, but you can still call her and maybe meet once we are back here" Caroline tried to cheer him up.

He nodded "yeah I mean is not like I'm dying without her is just, I like her"

Tyler smiled and sighed. "Dude, I know that feeling" he said not really paying attention to his own words and who they were with.

"Ohhh so you still interested in that girl Tyler?" Caroline already knew that Tyler was interested in someone, at the time he told her she thought the girl was Bonnie, but since Bonnie wasn't the girl, would that girl be her?. The blond was more than anxious but she inquired again once he didn't answer.

"Oh come on, Ty, tell us, right Stefan?" She looked at Stefan who knew Tyler was in a hot spot.

Stefan knew about Tyler's feelings for Caroline but telling her right now probably wasn't the best scenario.

"Well if Tyler feels like telling us" Stefan said in his usual polite style.

"Ugh, Stefan" she rolled her eyes "Ty, you told me you were interested in someone but never told me who!"

"Yeah well, it's not important" Tyler tried to change the topic "what about some snacks?"

"No, Tyler tell us, who's the girl?"

"Why are you so curious?" Tyler asked and Caroline opened and closed her mouth not knowing what to answer.

The real answer would expose her feelings for him, Caroline wanted to know because she was interested in him, she liked him, but she couldn't say it. Not knowing he might be feeling something for someone else.

"Well just out of curiosity" she lied.

"Okay I'll go for the snacks" Stefan said leaving the tensed room.

"Why don't you want to tell me? Aren't we friends? I mean this chic must me really Important to you" she said frowning.

"In a way she is" he admitted

That hurt her. "So you don't trust me?"

"I do, Care, I trust you" he said holding her hands in his.

"Yeah but you can't tell me who's that girl".

He chuckled. "Trust me, you'll be the first to know if I ever get to be with her"

"The first? You don't even want to tell me her name" she said frustrated, why wasn't he telling her the freaking name?.

"Her name is beautiful, just like yours" he said trying to see if she gets the indirect.

"Don't try to flatter me, I'm still hurt"

He Chuckled once he noticed she didn't get it. Sometimes Caroline could be so clumsy. "I don't want you hurting, I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to tell you yet"

Caroline sighed. "Okay, I guess it's fair, but I better be the first to know"

He smiled, she had no clue. "Bet on it"

* * *

Damon knew a lot of history, when he talked about the wars and Presidents it was like he was telling a movie, his favorite one, soon Bonnie noticed his passion about it and she wanted to know more.

"You know a lot of history are you a vampire?" She joked.

He couldn't help but laugh. "What?"

"I mean you know a lot, and every Single date, I mean is not that easy. How do you know all this?" She asked smiling

A sigh scaped Damon's mouth and he explained himself. "Well I like to read"

Bonnie laughed. "Oh so you like to read and write but you ended up being a economist? Doesn't make sense" she continued to laugh and he chuckled a little but for him it wasn't that funny.

"Why? I mean, how you ended up being a economist?" Bonnie asked still giggling a little.

"Well life happened, my father wanted me to be the next in charge and I wouldn't be able to take the empire by being a writer would I?" He said with dry laughs.

Bonnie looked at him, suddenly serious and worried. "It was your father's decision?"

"Yup" he said nodding

Bonnie felt like shit, she had been there laughing at it while this probably was something Damon hated to talk about. She thought his answer would be completely different, she thought maybe he was good at history but he indeed loved numbers, but nope, the situation was completely different and in fact he probably wasn't happy with the life he was having.

"Damon, I'm sorry, but you are young and that poem you wrote, you are talented maybe. ..."

"Nah, my future is one Bon, my father needs me" he said starting to remember his real life. Back in New York.

Mystic Falls had been a way to scape from his trash reality, his horrible job and his shitty ass girlfriend who cheated on him. Here in this Little town he met Bonnie Bennett and she had been his best friend. At first their relationship was complicated because she hated him but he actually always liked her. It wasn't a surprise that he ended up falling for her because, who wouldn't fall for Miss Bennett. But now as he remembered his life in New York he was wondering if he actually wanted to go there.

"Damon, it's your life" she said looking deep into his eyes and Damon wondered if Mystic Falls was a magic town, maybe this was a dream because his life was never this good.

Damon always got what he wanted always but that only applies to objects never the people. He never truly got the attention of his parents, his nono died when he was still pretty young and Katherine the girl he thought it was the love of his life betrayed him. So how not to doubt if Mystic Falls was indeed real.

"Are you even real?"

Bonnie smiled. "What?"

He smiled and kissed her, he kissed her because he wanted to know this was real. In all the ways.

"Bonnie, you are so good to me, you are truly my muse" Damon couldn't deny Bonnie was always inspiring him not only to write but sometimes she even inspired him to be what he actually wanted, to follow his own dreams. She was indeed his muse. "Since the day I met you, I knew something would happen between us"

Bonnie laughed. "Wait the day we met you almost crashed my car"

"Okay maybe we didn't have the best start" he said and both of them laughed. "You were mad I called you a Doll"

"And now I love it" she admitted bitting her lip.

He chuckled. "And I know you love it" he winked at her. "My Doll"

Neither of them noticed Sheila had just opened the door.

"Bonnie?" Sheila said looking at Bonnie sitting way too close to Damon on the couch.

"Uh... Grams, Damon came here to help me with History"

Sheila nodded and closed the door behind her.

"Hello Damon"

"Nice to see you Sheila" Damon said standing up.

Sheila nodded. "Well, I'll go to my room, feel like home but not that comfortable"

Damon smiled "got it"

Once Sheila went upstairs and to her room Damon looked at Bonnie.

"She's starting to like me"

Both of them knew that wasn't entirely true but wasn't entirely a lie either.

* * *

By the time the guys were done it was already 11:45 pm and they needed to head to home. Tyler was already Falling sleep and Caroline couldn't solve another exercise.

"Okay I think it's time to go home" Tyler said rubbing his eyes, "I'm truly falling sleep".

Stefan laughed but he was actually pretty tired too.

"Yup I need my bed" Caroline said.

"Yeah plus I think we are ready for tomorrow" Stefan said standing up while Tyler and Caroline were getting ready to leave.

"By the way, were is Damon?" Tyler asked

"Oh, he's helping Bonnie with History" Stefan informed.

"Yeah sure, history, they are in something guys" Tyler said but Caroline frowned.

"Damon and Bonnie? Really?" Stefan asked to himself he was still trying to know why Damon lied to him about his little fake incident At the Grill.

"Nah, I mean yeah sometimes it feels like Damon might be interested but since Kai's in the picture" Caroline protested.

"Well, I feel like there is something" Tyler simply said. "Plus is almost midnight and he isn't home"

"Sometimes they sleep together, Bon had stayed the night here before" Stefan commented, at this point he was wondering if Tyler was right.

"WHAT?!" Tyler laughed "they are so fucking"

"Of course no! If they were Bon would have told me! I'm her best friend!" Caroline sentenced, there wasn't a way Bonnie had loss her virginity and didn't tell her.

"Guys they aren't fuckin, they are just, good friends..." Stefan said but at this point he thought that would explain where was Damon that night and why he decided to invite all of them to New York.

"Trust me Stef, they aren't, Grams hates Damon" Caroline remembered

And the gang couldn't fight her. Grams hated Damon.

Soon, Caroline and Tyler were leaving and Ty decide to take Care home, she felt butterflies but soon she remembered her friend was feeling said butterflies for someone else, if men ever feel those butterflies.

When they arrived to Caroline's she wondered if she should ask once again, should she try her luck now? Maybe he would tell her out of tiredness. But what if it was something she wouldn't like to hear? What if he says another name? Not hers?.

"Every thing okay Care?" He asked worried about his friend, who seemed deep in her thoughts.

"I was just thinking about... Stefan and Ella, I mean I think they both liked each other and ..."

"Right, how do you feel about it? You had a crush on Stefan" Tyler asked a little awkward, he knew that was a complicated subject for him.

"Uh... Stefan is in the past Ty, I don't feel nothing but friendship for him" Caroline tried to let that clear, specially to him.

Tyler smiled unconsciously

"But what I was thinking was, it's obvious he's interested in Ella and I'm sure she felt the same way. Then why is so hard for them to be together?" Caroline wasn't thinking about that not at all but since she needed to come up with something she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Sometimes it's about the right person and even when you got the right person sometimes is about the right time"

Caroline sighed. "Love is complicated"

"Tell me about it"

Caroline groaned this time. "Stop"

Tyler frowned and looked at her "excuse me?"

"Stop doing this, you act like you're suffering for some girl, ugh, if you are so interested in her then go and ask her out, school it's about to be over just... Go for her" Caroline was being her selfless at this point, she knew deep down it would hurt a lot if he ever dates a girl who isn't her.

They were there under the moon, on her porche, and even when this should be romantic they were discussing about his feelings for an unknown girl. Caroline remembered the kiss they had on New Years but even then she was the one who kissed him ... And she remembered. They never talked about it. Maybe this was the time.

"Ty..."

"Caroline" he interrupted her "are you telling me to go for the girl?"

Caroline tried to be strong and smile. "Yup, you deserve to be happy"

Tyler sighed. Obviously if she was interested she wouldn't tell him to go for another girl. He thought his chances with Caroline were non existing. But you know what? Y.O.L.O

Suddenly Tyler lips met Caroline's and she immediately closed her eyes, the kiss was exactly what both of them needed, what both of them had been waiting since the first they shared in a drunk state. But this one was important because none of them could excuse their actions by saying they weren't conscious, they were and they couldn't be happier.

Soon Caroline's hands traveled to the back of his head and his hands feel comfortable on her low back, the kiss started to get deep, at some point both of them felt like they needed to break the kiss so they could breath.

When they looked at each other, brown met blue and they couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Uh ... " Caroline felt speechless for the first time.

"I told you, you'd be the first to know"

Caroline giggled at how dumb she was, he had been giving her clues and she missed all of them.

"I ...gotta go now" he said not wanting to leave.

"Now?" She whined and he chuckled when he felt she didn't want him to go.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Sure" she said smiling. And with one more kiss he left.

Caroline saw him drive off and she was still on a shock state, Tyler had kissed her. And the girl had been her. The whole time she was the girl.

Caroline's hand covered her mouth at the realisation. "I was the girl, the whole time".

* * *

Damon was the better teacher she had ever had he wasn't just nice and patient but every time she got something right he'd kiss her. Sure this was a technic she'd accept with another teacher but, you get the point.

"I think I should let you sleep, it's already late, you've got school tomorrow"

"Exactly, Damon you were still here?" Sheila was now walking downstairs.

"Yup, just about to leave" he said but then he saw this as an opportunity. "Sheila I know it's late and you must be tired but can we have a word? Won't take much of your time.

Bonnie didn't need to ask she knew what he would ask.

"Damon I don't think right now it's a good time"

"Shh Bon, so Sheila?"

Sheila saw the little interaction between Bonnie and Damon and got intrigued so she accepted. Bonnie knew she wouldn't get the permission. She felt like crying already.

Once Sheila sat on one of the couches she noticed how Damon sat in the other and how asked Bonnie to sit with them, he even patted the place by his side. She noticed her granddaughter was nervous so Sheila got the wrong idea.

"Look I was wondering if you'd give Bonnie permission to..."

Sheila immediately cut him off "no, what! She's way too young"

Bonnie and Damon immediately frowned.

"I didn't even asked what was the permission for" he complained.

"I won't let you marry my Bonnie she's too young"

"What?!" Both Damon and Bonnie blushed Damon's face was a tomato while Bonnie was just covering her face with her own hands.

"Uh ... Even when Bonnie is a lovely girl I wasn't about to ask for her hand" yet. He didn't say the last part. "I wanted to ask for permission to come in a trip to New york, her friends and my younger brother are coming, it's for my birthday and it would be great if Bonnie could come too".

Sheila had to admit she was less concerned now that it wasn't a hand asking but the fact he was asking for Bonnie to come in a trip with him it wasn't exactly a cup of tea for Sheila.

"To New York you said?"

"Yeah, It's all on me, I know Bonnie would love to go" he said, praying for Sheila to agreed.

"Aren't you from New York? Why would you want to go to your own city?" Sheila asked and immediately she got why. She chuckled and looked at Bonnie who seemed so nervous about the decision she would make. "Bonnie, it's kind of late, let me have this chat with your friend"

"Grams..." Bonnie asked but Sheila didn't hear.

"Bonnie, I want to have this conversation with Damon" Bonnie nodded and walked to her room upstairs not before saying bye to Damon.

Bonnie felt like everything was done, Sheila wouldn't give her permission and she was really sad.

Once Bonnie was in her room Sheila talked.

"You care about her don't you? You are doing this for her and Don't even try to deny it" Damon tensed up. "Thing is a boy doesn't do all this for free"

Damon knew what she was talking about and he wanted to let things clear.

"Sheila, I care and love your granddaughter I'd never hurt her, and I would never ask her to do something in exchange for this, to her this is because of my birthday..."

"Because she wouldn't accept this as a present of you on her birthday, isn't it?"

Damon nodded, Sheila was truly smart and she knew her granddaughter so well.

"You are doing all this for Bonnie, why?"

"I already told you, I want to give this to her, she said she wanted to go someday to New York I can make that happen, she's my best friend, she helped me with a lot of things, I want to do this one thing for her" Damon said nervously, this words were coming from his heart but he wasn't sure if this would be enough to convince Sheila.

"Look, if your hurt her, I'll kill you Damon" Sheila said looking directly in his eyes "she's the only thing I have, the one thing that matters the most to me, your hurt her and it will be the last thing you do"

Damon didn't know how to answer he just nodded. "I won't Sheila, I'll take care of her and look out for her, always"

"Good, because I won't be there while she's in the big city" she said smiling.

"Is that? ...oh god is that yes?"

"Yeah, Bonnie can go, but promise me something, you'd protect her and protect yourself"

He frowned not understanding.

"Condoms, boy"

Damon blushed one more time and wondered if Sheila had a thing for embarrassing him? He wasn't even thinking about doing it with Bonnie ... Well that wasn't entirely true, of course he had bad thoughts about her and he wanted her but he didn't feel like she'd be ready, plus they had just one week as a couple. But Sheila didn't even know this so her comment was completely weird. Or does she know?

"Sheila, Bonnie and I... We are just friends" he lied.

Sheila smirked. "Maybe, but I see you in her future, even if I don't like it" she said chuckling.

He blushed one more time and tried to calm himself.

"Look Damon, I don't hate you okay? It's just I love that little girl and I don't want anyone to play with her heart"

"I'm not playing with her" he assured her.

"I know, now go home, before I change my mind" she joked and he wasn't sure if laugh or take it seriously so he said goodbye and left.

Once out of Gram's house he smiled big. Bonnie was coming.

* * *

Bonnie wondered how things went, she heard the front door being closed so she knew the conversation was done. when she went to talk to Sheila she played hard.

"Grams?"

"Bonnie is too late go to sleep" Sheila was trying hard not to laugh, Bonnie was so intrigued.

"Did you ... Were too rude to Damon?"

"What! I'm never rude" Grams answered and Bonnie smiled.

"Well you kinda hate him"

"Actually no, I don't hate him, but I need to pretend I do so he would fear me" she said winking.

"Grams you are crazy" Bonnie said but soon wondered what had been her answer. "So?... About the trip for Damon's birthday?"

"Sorry Bonnie, but It's too late for this, I'm truly tired to have this conversation" Grams said and closed her door. She wanted Damon to give her granddaughter the big news.

Bonnie went to her room devastated, she took her Grams behavior as a way to tell her she didn't get the permission and Bonnie felt like her whole life was truly unfair, she always had wanted to go to New York and now that she had actually a chance apparently her Grandmother didn't feel like it. Bonnie was about to cry when she got a text from Damon.

Bonnie bit her lower lip, probably he was sad too.

'Doll, your Grams is harsh'

'I know, hope she didn't treat you that bad. But I knew she wouldn't let me go' Bonnie added a crying emoji and sent the text.

'oh really? Then I must be great at persuading, because she gave her permission'

Bonnie couldn't believe it she thought Damon was lying.

'what? Really? Are you kidding me?'

'nope, you are coming with me Doll' he wrote smirking, already picturing them together in New York.

'oh my god! I'm going to New York!' Bonnie was so happy she left her phone and ran to Grams' room

Sheila knew Damon would text her up or something so she was waiting for Bonnie to come all Happy.

"You lied to me! You scared me!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise" Sheila explained.

Bonnie hugged her Grams really tight "thank you so much Grams, I adore you"

"You are welcome Chile, I know how much you wanted to go to New York"

That night Bonnie slept with Sheila. It was rare the nights they would sleep together but it were one of the things Bonnie liked the most.

"Night Grams"

"Night chile"

Bonnie didn't get to read Damon last text.

'night Doll, dream with me, I'd be dreaming about you'.

 **Sooo! A new Chap, this is settle a week after. Bonnie and Damon are in a great place. He even wrote a poem for her but as you can see his life in Mystic Falls in happier and truer to him that the one he has in New York. This was actually an important spoiler because soon we will see his life in New York. Tyler and Caroline had a cute moment at the mansion and a greater moment at Caroline's porche, they finally kissed (again) thing is what would they do now?. Stefan is actually interested in Ella but would that work since she lives in another town?. And Grams gave Bonnie permission to go to New York! Yay! Seems like next chap will be about New York baby. Thanks for reading and leave a comment what you think will happen next with this crazy in love people?**


End file.
